


Let Me Help You

by InfiniteFlame



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blind Love - Freeform, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Newt fixes cars, Popularity, Social Anxiety, Thomas Wears Glasses, flashback dreams, popular!newt, sociallyanxious!thomas, traumatizing past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 84,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteFlame/pseuds/InfiniteFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is the most popular guy at Beacon Hills High. He's good looking, confident, and on top of it all, his parents are rich. </p><p>Thomas is new to Beacon Hills. He has extreme social anxiety, depression, and high self conciousness. On the first day of school when he takes his Jeep in for an oil change, he meets Newt. At first he isn't sure how he feels about Newt but as time goes on he starts to develop feelings. He wants to get closer, but the fear of getting hurt is too strong. He often thinks back to a painful memory in his past whenever he gets too comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started in an Auto Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing this one for a while so I really hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

Newt's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! The incredibly annoying beeping sound interrupted Newt from his dreams. He rolled over and tried to ignore the sound, burying his face under the sheets. When the beeping didn't stop he lazily rolled over and tried to open his eyes. He rubbed the sleep away and opened them slightly. 

6:45, it read. The alarm clock continued to beep until Newt slammed his hand down on top of it, shutting it off until tomorrow. 

"Fucking hell." He lazily threw the covers off of him and hung his legs over the edge of the bed. He got up and stretched out his muscles, lifting his arms high above his head. "I hate Mondays." 

He made his way into his personal bathroom, scratching his shirtless stomach in the process. His bare feet stepped onto the cool tile of the bathroom before he turned on the light, temporarily blinding himself from the fluorescent bulbs above the mirror. His eyes adjusted and his body came into view. His blonde hair was sticking up in every direction possible and his eyes were still half lidded and sleepy. He turned on the shower and waited until it became warm. While he waited, he looked in the mirror one more time, admiring himself a little closer. His eyes were more open now, the dark color that resembled chocolate filled his eyes. His blonde hair, although it was wildly untamed, seemed to glow in the light like a halo on an angel. He looked down to his chest, it wasn't muscular but it was slim which he liked. One thing he was always proud of was his self confidence. 

When the water became the appropriate temperature, he stripped out of his sweatpants and hopped into the shower. He washed away the nighttime filth with every scrub. Shower time was Newt's favorite time because it gave him a chance to think about everything and nothing at the same time. 

Not only was today a Monday but it was also the first day of school. Newt would be a junior this year and he was excited. His previous high school year had gone greater than he ever could've expected. Being on the top of the social ladder at Beacon Hills High always helped too. 

He got out of the shower and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist when finished. His hair was a bushy mess but all he had to do was comb it to the side and the rest would take care of itself. Once it dried completely it would become blonde perfection. He finished up his hair and went back into his room, grabbing his phone off the dresser by his bed. He had one unread message. 

Minho: You excited for day 1. I can't wait to see some of the girls this year ;)

Newt laughed to himself and sent a quick reply back to his best friend. 

Newt: Of course that's all you'd think about on the first day back...but I agree, I can't wait either :)

He checked the time on his phone, 7:15. Shit, he thought. I must've been in the shower longer than I thought. School started in fifteen minutes and the drive was at least ten. He didn't want to show up late on the first day. 

He threw his phone down on the bed and proceeded to dress himself with urgency. In record time he was dressed and down the stairs with his phone in his hand. 

Newt's house was large, two stories to be exact. Years ago, when Newt was in middle school, his family had moved to California from England. His parents were both highly successful in their fields, his mom being a neurosurgeon and his dad being a lawyer. Both of them brought in more money than Newt could've imagined which is why they lived in the rich, gated community of Beacon Hills. 

Newt ran into the kitchen, quickly sliding past his mom on his way to the pantry. 

"Well someone's excited to get to school." His mom was dressed in her work uniform, her long blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders and onto her white coat. 

"Mom I have to be to school in ten minutes. Did Sonya already leave?" Sonya was his twin sister, an almost identical copy of the blonde in a different gender. 

"Yes she did about five minutes ago. I thought about coming upstairs to check on you but I figured, you're a big boy now. You don't need your mother checking up on you." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever mom." He smiled and made sure to kiss her cheek before heading out the door. "Bye mom see you later." He slipped on his black converse and ran out the door without hesitation. 

When Newt turned sixteen his parents had told him he could have any car he wanted and they would get it for him without question. He could've picked anything and could've had it in the blink of an eye. His first choice was a brand new 2015 Jeep Wrangler, black. 

He got in his Jeep and started the engine. He pulled out of the garage and shortly after, he left the gated community. He had eight minutes to get to school and get to class. If there was any sort of traffic, he was screwed. 

Newt thanked the gods as he headed down the hall to his first class, English. He had hit every green light on the way and found a parking spot very close to the front of the school. It was 7:29 and his first class was in sight. He walked through the threshold of the classroom and immediately breathed out in relief. He walked over and sat down at a desk next to Minho. He smiled at his best friend just as the bell rang. It seemed like luck was with Newt today. He was confident that today was going to be great. 

 

____________________

 

He was right. His classes went by smoothly with no bumps or hitches. English was easy, his two hour art block went by faster than he thought possible, and his Algebra class was a breeze. It was now lunch time. Newt had planned to meet with Minho and Gally in the lunch room. 

When he got there, he quickly spotted the black haired Asian boy and the muscular beast that was Gally. He sat down next to Minho and listened in on their conversation. 

"Did you see Brenda over there?" Minho asked them and pointed in the direction of a dark haired girl a couple tables away. "Is it just me or did she get hot over the summer?"

Gally looked over to her and judged his own opinion. "It's definitely not just you Min but I prefer Harriet over her."

"As usual, you're both wrong." Newt piped up giving his own opinion. "Teresa is definitely the most attractive girl sitting at that table." He stated it matter of factly as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Minho nudged newt with his elbow and cooed at him. "Ooooh looks like Newtie's got a crush on Teresa."

"It's not a crush," Newt defended himself quickly. "I'm simply just stating the obvious. Besides you know how I feel about dating." Newt had dated before, many times actually, but after numerous failed attempts, he stopped all together. For Newt, it always seemed like he was out with the wrong girl. He never felt a special connection with any of them and usually broke it off after two or three dates, before anything got too serious. 

"Well if you want my advice, I say you keep trying until the right girl comes along." He paused then added. "Or boy."

Minho and Gally were laughing hard, meanwhile Newt was turning every shade of red. "You said you'd never bring that up again. It was one bloody kiss and I was drunk off my ass. I didn't even know he was a boy."

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that." Gally said in between laughs. His eyebrows rising even more than the usual with each laugh. 

"I'm finding new friends because I'm done with both of you. If I hear a rumor about me being gay anytime this week I will not hesitate in murdering you both." They continued to laugh at Newt's non existent love life while Newt rolled his eyes. 

It was in that moment that things took a turn for the worse. A dark skinned boy was pushed right into Gally's back making him lean forward and spilling his tray of food all over his lap. "Son of a bitch." Gally was fuming. There was one thing that everyone at Beacon Hills High should've known: Never make Gally angry. 

Gally turned around in his seat and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. "What the fuck are you doing? Look what you did?"

The look on the boys face revealed pure terror. "I-I'm s-sorry. I g-got pushed."

"Gally sit your ass down and let him go." Newt demanded but Gally was furious, his anger already controlling his actions. This was the one thing Newt hated about Gally. When calm he was actually a cool and funny guy but when he got angry, he became the meanest bully in the school. 

"Quiet Newt." Gally spat his words at Newt as he leaned in closer and got right in the boy's face. "What's your name shuck face?" 

"Uh it's...uh." The boys voice was laced with terror. He was obviously afraid of getting punched at any moment. 

"Is that a hard one? Are you brain dead? What's your name?" He repeated it more loudly and forceful as he tightened his grip on the boys shirt. 

"It's A-alby."

"Well Alby, I better never see you again or you're not going to like what happens. Now beat it before I decide to break one of your bones." Gally released his grip on Alby's shirt, practically throwing him as he did so. Alby didn't hesitate to leave the cafeteria as quickly as possible. 

It was then that Newt had noticed the silence of the lunch room. Most of the surrounding tables had been staring at the situation as it unfolded. "Gally why do you have to do this? Control yourself man." Minho was trying his best to get Gally to calm down. He tried to make his voice sound more soothing and comforting instead of accusing and angry. 

"You know I can't help myself. I have a horrible temper. I'm going to clean up. See you guys later." With that Gally left the lunch room leaving the two boys alone. As Gally passed the threshold of the door, the normal chatter of the cafeteria had resumed. 

It was after a couple minutes of silence that Minho tried to break the awkward tension. "Hey Newt do you want to hang out after school?" 

"Can't. I have to work later at the auto shop." Newt was working part time at the town's mechanic shop just for fun. He obviously didn't need the money but it gave him something to do. He loved working on cars so he figured, why not get a job where you can do that regularly. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Tomorrow then?" 

"Tomorrow."

 

____________________

 

The rest of the school day went by fairly quick. Newt didn't see Gally again the rest of the day which didn't surprise him. Usually Gally would go home after an incident like this. At least he had the right idea in that aspect. 

Newt was just finishing up his work day at Beacon Hills Auto. He had gone there straight from school and had been there for a couple of hours. His white tank top was stained with oil and his usually fluffy hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

"Newt," his boss, Jorge, approached him with a new task. "I need you to do a routine oil change. The paperwork is at the front desk. You can go home when you are done."

"Thanks Jorge. Will do." Newt liked his boss. He was a nice and understanding man. He never worked Newt too hard making sure he was alright every once in a while. 

Newt walked out into the waiting room area to get the paperwork for the car's oil change. He found a file in the "to do" section on the desk. He opened it up and found the car description. It read: 1976 Jeep CJ5, light blue. It was registered to Thomas Brady "Hmm. A Jeep guy. He's cool already." Newt whispered to himself before calling out the name listed under the registration. "Thomas Brady." 

The only two people in the waiting room looked up at him. A dark haired boy with glasses that looked to be around Newt's age and an older woman who Newt thought to be his mom. The boy looked up at Newt then shrank down in his seat at the mention of his name. His mother rose up and walked toward Newt instead. 

"Are you Thomas's mother?" Newt was confused. The boy seemed old enough to be able to do something like this by himself without needing his mom. 

"Yes hi. My name is Mary." She reached her hand out to shake Newt's but Newt just showed how dirty his hands were instead. 

"Sorry I don't want to get you dirty." 

She smiled at him and waved it off. "That's ok, thanks." The more she talked the more Newt could see the resemblance between her and the brunette stilling sitting low in his chair. She looked to be in her later thirties, her dark hair and dark eyes closely resembling her son's. 

Newt's thoughts kept trailing back to the boy and why he would be here having his mom talk to him when he seemed perfectly capable of doing it himself. He had to know. "I hope you don't take this offensively but isn't your son old enough to be taking care of this himself?" It came out harsher than he wanted it to sound but there was nothing he could do about that now. 

Mary smiled a sad smiled at looked back at her son before turning back to face Newt. She leaned in closer as if she was whispering a dark secret that nobody else could know. "Thomas suffers from severe social anxiety and can barely speak sentences around people he's unfamiliar with. I like to take care of things like this for him so he doesn't have to go through those situations on his own." 

"Oh." That was all Newt could find in himself to say. Social anxiety? He felt kind of bad for Thomas. It probably sucked feeling that uncomfortable in everyday society. "Can you fill out this paperwork for him please?" He looked over to the brunette and noticed him staring over in Newt's direction. As soon as he caught Newt's sight he immediately looked down in his lap. Must be uncomfortable with eye contact too, Newt thought. "Do you mind if I go talk to Thomas while you fill this out? I'm very good at taking to people. Maybe I can make him feel more comfortable."

She seemed to be contemplating it over in her head before she finally agreed. "Ok but don't push him to say anything. You can talk to him but let him talk back to you. It he feels comfortable enough he might say a few words."

Newt handed her the papers and nodded in approval. He wiped his hands on his pants and started walking toward the brunette who was still looking in his lap. 

Newt was suddenly overcome with a slight nervousness. What was he going to say? How would he start?

'So Thomas I heard you have social anxiety, what's up?' No good. 

'Hey Thomas what's good? You want to talk?' Definitely not good. 

Before he could think anymore he was standing a couple feet away from Thomas in his chair. He decided a simple 'hi' might work best for someone who was uncomfortable with strangers. Thomas had looked up and saw Newt in front of him. Newt could see his skin visibly whiten. 

Clearing his throat, he greeted the boy with a smile. "Hi Thomas, I'm Newt."


	2. Thomas's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw a sad boy staring back at him. His brown eyes seemed dimmer than usual. His hair was in a complete mess of curly bed head. He tried to smooth it out and spike it up like he wanted it but it never worked. What's the point, he thought. It's not like I'm going to talk to anyone today anyway. He finished up his hair so that it was at least somewhat bearable before giving up on it completely. Turning his head to the right he noticed the constellation of moles on the left side of his face. He always hated them. He wished he could've had perfect skin with no marks at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in the same time frame as chapter one but this time you see from Thomas's point of view. Enjoy :)

Thomas's POV

It was the first day of school, a new school filled with new people, none of which Thomas would know. He could practically feel the anxiety eating away at him before he even got out of bed that morning. 

His alarm clock was set for precisely 7:00. He had exactly a half hour to be ready and get to his first class. 

When the alarm went off Thomas lazily rolled himself out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall. He flicked on the lights revealing a very blurry bathroom. It wasn't until a couple seconds later that he broke out of his sleep induced haze realizing that he needed his glasses. He picked them up off the counter and placed the squarish, black frames on the bridge of his nose. When he looked in the mirror he sighed out in disappointment, not impressed by what he saw. 

He saw a sad boy staring back at him. His brown eyes seemed dimmer than usual. His hair was in a complete mess of curly bed head. He tried to smooth it out and spike it up like he wanted it but it never worked. What's the point, he thought. It's not like I'm going to talk to anyone today anyway. He finished up his hair so that it was at least somewhat bearable before giving up on it completely. Turning his head to the right he noticed the constellation of moles on the left side of his face. He always hated them. He wished he could've had perfect skin with no marks at all. 

Before he went spiraling into an endless circle of self loathing, he picked up the bottle of antidepressants on his counter and took two of them with a drink of water. He left the bathroom deciding he wasn't in the mood to shower. 

It was 7:15 when he left his bedroom, dressed and ready to go. His mom had made him a couple of pancakes for his 'first big day at the new school'. That's how she put it at least. In Thomas's eyes it was more like the 'first day of an endless road with no friends and suffering'. 

It's not like he didn't want to make friends but he couldn't talk to anyone. Not to mention his last "friend" had...

He decided it would be best not to think about that on the first day. 

Every time in the past when someone had tried to start a conversation, he had froze right on the spot. He quickly became known as 'the weird kid that can't talk to anyone'. He had been to multiple schools in the last two years, trying to pick up some friends along the way. After a while of no luck he decided maybe it was just better to stop trying. 

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well? Are you excited for your first day?" She greeted him with a happy smile as he walked into the kitchen. She was had always been there for Thomas, always. Whenever he was feeling down or no good, she would help him until he felt better again. Thomas loved her more than anyone. Even though he had been through shit and back, she never gave up on him which made him love her even more. 

"Hi mom." He put on a fake smile for his mom. "Yeah I slept ok and you know I'm nervous for today." He kept a brave look on his face just for her. She didn't deserve to see him frown. 

"Oh honey." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "You have no reason to be nervous. This time will be different I know it. I know that if you opened up just a little, you would make a friend in no time."

"You know how hard it is for me to do that mom. No one wants to be friends with the socially awkward guy that can barely form a complete sentence." 

"Hush Thomas. Don't you ever say that. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend. If they knew who you truly were than you'd have a hard time keeping them away."

Thomas smiled a genuine smile. His genuine smiles were rare and they were usually caused by his mom. "I appreciate your optimism. Thanks mom. I promise I'll try." He hugged her again before heading to the table to quickly eat the food his mom had made for him. 

He had scarfed down the pancakes in record time, heading out the door three minutes later. On the way out his mom had reminded him that they were taking his Jeep to the shop later today for an oil change. He was definitely not looking forward to that. 

He got in the Jeep and pulled out of his driveway toward the school. The drive was quick, only about five minutes. He pulled into a parking space near the middle of the lot before getting out and locking the car. He stood next to the car and stared at the building that would determine his fate. He looked down at his watch, 7:25. It was time whether he was ready or not. With one last deep breath, he began to walk toward the school. 

 

____________________

 

So far so good. Well not good but decently ok. Thomas hadn't talked to anyone yet but he hadn't gotten any weird looks, so he called that a win. Most people probably assumed he was just the shy new kid which he was ok with for now. 

All he wanted was a normal life without anxiety. He wanted to be able to go up to people and say "Hi, I'm Thomas" without his nerves taking over his body. Sadly, even that was too much for him to handle. 

The bell rang signaling the end of his third hour at school. Thomas dreaded what came next...lunchtime. He packed up his stuff and headed toward the worst place he could think of, the cafeteria. 

To Thomas the cafeteria was a minefield of possibly dangerous threats. A variety of different people all packed together in one space. It was a social nightmare. 

He reached the cafeteria and slipped in quietly, careful not to make eye contact with anyone, even on accident. He picked a spot at the end of a long table by the door on the very outskirts of the cafeteria and set down his lunch as well as his backpack. 

He ate in peace and quiet for half of the lunch period, the only noise around him was the constant chatter form the other tables. For the rest of the time he decided he would work on some math that he got in his AP Calculus class this morning. He pulled out a calculator and a worksheet, quickly starting to complete the review problems. 

AP Calculus was one of the many advanced classes that Thomas was currently taking this year. Along with calculus he was in AP English and Physics. He figured when you have no friends and/or social life you might as well use yours smarts for good. 

He was just finishing up the last problem on the front of his worksheet when the steady chatter in the room stopped completely. Thomas looked up through his glasses and found that everyone's heads were turned in the same direction. They were all staring at a large boy with short blonde hair that was spiked in the front. He was towering over a much smaller dark skinned boy, clutching his shirt with both hands. He recognized the sight immediately. 

That guy was a bully. 

Thomas was all too familiar with bullies, hence all the school switching he had done in the past. His sympathized with the dark skinned boy, understanding the pain and embarrassment of a bully. He wanted to do something but what could he do? If he went over there (which he never could've built enough courage to do) he would've suffered the same fate. Instead, all he could do was sigh and watch the scene unfold in front of him. 

The bully with the short blond hair had tightened his grip on the smaller boy's shirt. He was speaking something but from halfway across the lunchroom, Thomas couldn't hear exactly what. 

There looked to be a couple of other kids talking to the bully. Great, a whole gang of bullies I have to look out for now, he thought. The entire mass of the bully was blocking his view so he couldn't put a face on the other two boys. 

When the bully pushed the boy with a hard shove Thomas looked down. He knew from experience that this wasn't good. He couldn't bear to watch the boy get shoved around like that. He returned to his calculus homework before he could dwell on it any longer. 

When a minute or two went by, he figured it was ok it look up at his surroundings. God was he wrong. 

The bully was coming right for his table. He was walking closer and closer, heading toward the door right next to Thomas. He froze in his seat and stopped breathing all together. 

It wasn't until the bully spoke to him that Thomas realized that he was staring. "What the hell are you looking at you fucking nerd?"

Thomas visibly paled as he looked down in his lap. How could be so stupid by making eye contact? It was one of his number one rules. No eye contact with bullies. 

"Whatever." The bully continue to walk out the door, leaving Thomas uninjured. He sighed out in relief as his body started to unfreeze. Thank god the bully seemed more interested in cleaning the food of his shirt than messing with Thomas. That was something he couldn't handle. 

 

___________________

 

The next couple of hours went by quick. No homework was given either so that was a plus. Physics was Thomas's last class that day and he was excited. He had always enjoyed learning about the study of physics. While most kids were bored to death by it, he found it interesting. 

Thomas found a seat in the back of the class where no one else was at the moment. There was no one to his left and no one to his right. It made him feel at ease knowing that he wasn't surrounded on all sides. 

Thomas looked to his right and at some point, a girl had sat down, taking up the once empty space. He groaned in frustration. Well, at least he still had his space on the left side. A few seconds later, the bell rang signaling the start of the class. Almost immediately the teacher presented himself to the students. 

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Janson. Welcome to Honors Physics. This year we will be learning a variety of topics varying from-"

Just as he was getting started, an Asian boy with dark black hair strolled into class. "Sorry I'm late teach, it won't happen again." He seemed so nonchalant about it like being late to class was no big deal. Being late was a social nightmare in Thomas's eyes. Being late brought unwanted attention on himself that he didn't need. He shivered at the thought. 

"No it won't. You will be on time from now on is that clear?" The Asian boy nodded his head in approval. His styled hair staying perfectly I place as he did so. "And that's Dr. Janson to you. Now it you would please take a seat I would like to get started."

"Will do Doc." Most of the class laughed and Thomas cracked a small grin. It was small but it was there. The boy was obviously getting on the teachers nerves but Thomas had to admit it was a little, tiny bit funny. 

Quickly after the joke had been made, his smile began to fade. The Asian boy was making his way to the back of the room. He was making his way to the desk next to Thomas. 

No. Not that one. Please not that one. I don't want to be blocked in. 

His fear came true when the boy sat down in the desk to his left. From there it didn't seem like it could get any worse. 

Boy was he wrong. 

"Hey." Thomas heard someone whisper on his left side. "Hey. Psst." He heard it again. He prayed that the Asian wasn't talking to him. Maybe he was trying to get someone's else's attention. "Psst. You in the glasses. Sorry I don't know your name." Yep he was talking to him. 

After a couple seconds of building up courage, Thomas turned his head to the left and met the boys eyes. Instantly, a lump formed in his throat. 

"Hey can I borrow a pencil? I can't find mine. I must've lost it somewhere." 

A pencil. That was easy. He could give the kid a pencil. It didn't require any sort of talking. He quickly unzipped the front part of his backpack and pulled out a pencil for the boy. He handed it to him with a small fake smile. To others it wouldn't seem like much, but to Thomas, the fact that he even acknowledged the boy was an accomplishment. It was only a pencil but his mom always said, "It's the little things they'll remember most". 

"Thanks dude. I owe you one." The boy lightly tapped Thomas's arm with his fingers. Thomas immediately tensed up in response. He didn't like being touched by other people. It made him feel so vulnerable and exposed. If the Asian boy had noticed he hadn't said anything about it. Instead he brought up a new topic. "You don't look familiar. Are you new this year? What's your name?"

Thomas swallowed hard. This was what he wanted right? He wanted others to be friendly toward him so he had a chance to talk back to them. This was his chance. His chance to maybe pick up a real friend. At least the guy seemed genuine. Maybe this was a good thing. 

He spoke, trying to make his voice sound stronger than it actually was but not doing a very good job. "Y-yeah. I'm...Thomas."

"Thomas huh? Well nice to meet you. I'm Minho." He held out his hand for Thomas to shake but got nothing in response to it. Thomas just stared at it, conflicted as to what he should do. "Not much of a toucher are you, eh? I noticed you flinch when I brushed you arm earlier. I'll make a mental notice not to do it from now on."

From now on? Minho sounded like talking to each other would be a regular thing from now on. It made Thomas feel nervous but hopeful at the same time.

"I'm sensing a little nervousness from you? You ok?" 

Thomas shook his head yes in response. Minho was reading him like an open book. He noticed the flinching and picked up on the nervousness without a second glance. 

"Well don't worry Tomboy. It's just the first day jitters with the new school and all." Thomas smiled at the nickname. He liked it. The last time someone nicknamed him was years ago when...thinking about that was a dangerous thing. It brought some of the darkest memories back to his mind and right now, he didn't want to go there. He pushed the thoughts away for now, knowing there was plenty of time later to think about his so called "friend" that gave him the nickname he now despised. 

"Hey greenie? You listening?" Thomas was snapped back to reality with a hand waving in front of his face. He didn't realize he had actually spaced out. "Did you hear me?" Thomas shook his head no. "Well I said, tomorrow if you want you can stick with me. I'll show you around, help you get where you need to go faster."

"Ok." Thomas couldn't believe how easy that was. Someone had just offered to take him around the school tomorrow. Someone was being friendly with him. The voice in his head was saying it was all a lie. He was just being played. Minho doesn't actually care about you.

For once in a long time, Thomas suppressed the voice just a little bit. Before he could think anymore a small piece of paper was placed in his desk. "Here's my number Thomas. Text me later today and I'll tell you where we can meet up tomorrow morning."

Thomas pocketed the number and spoke a soft "thank you" before he turned his body back toward the front. 

He still couldn't believe what had happened. Was it this easy all along? Had he missed out on several opportunities before? He didn't know but right now he didn't care. His junior year was starting out pretty well. Maybe this year, things would take a turn for the better. 

 

____________________

 

They were sitting in the waiting room at the auto shop, patiently waiting for the mechanic to come and talk to them. His car was in the shop already. They just needed to fill out the paperwork before they could work on his car. 

"Thomas Brady." Thomas heard his name being called out. He lifted his head up to see who had called it and when he did, he froze.  
Thomas visibly shrank down into his seat and looked away from the boy almost instantly. 

The boy was super attractive. He was everything Thomas had wanted to look like himself. His hair was perfect, his eyes were a deep shade of brown, and his skin, it was flawlessly amazing. He couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous toward the boy. 

His mom got up instead to go talk to the boy. She knew there was no way that he could've talked to him one on one. Thank god for her. 

Their conversation seemed to go on for minutes on end. At the moment, Thomas was following his number one rule: No eye contact with strangers. He played with his hands in his lap while he waited. 

After what seemed like an eternity of a conversation, Thomas decided to look up. Technically he wasn't breaking the rule if the other boy wasn't looking. 

He slowly raised his head and looked through his glasses. The boy was handing his mom some papers to fill out. Thomas's gaze wandered around the boy, analyzing him thoroughly. He noticed the boy's long slender frame and perfectly muscled arms. He was a bit sweaty from his work but it made his skin glow. But when he reached the boy's face, he noticed that one feature stood out particularly among all the others. The boy's eyes. 

They were a deep brown, almost like a dark chocolate. Thomas tilted his head to the side, seemingly lost in the mesmerizing brown orbs. Why can't I have eyes like that, he thought. Next thing he knew, the blonde boy was looking right back at him. He had caught him staring. 

Thomas's gaze immediately fell to the floor. How could he be so stupid to stare? 

He continued to look down toward the ground when suddenly, a pair of work boots appeared right in front of him. 

He knew he was going regret looking up but his curiosity won out. The blonde was standing right in form of him. Thomas could feel the color draining from his face. 

He heard the boy clear his throat and then speak. "Hi Thomas, I'm Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you'll just have to wait and see how things unfold ;)


	3. We can be Friends if you Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks Newt." Thomas seemed calmed down enough. 
> 
> "Well I better get to work on your car yeah? I'll be done in about twenty minutes." He got up to leave and started walking away before quickly turning around. "It was nice meeting you Thomas. I'll text you later ok?" 
> 
> Thomas shook his head yes and gave Newt a small farewell wave. Newt returned over to Thomas's mom to take the finished paperwork and then he was gone. 
> 
> The weird part was Thomas wanted him to come right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I like this one :)

Thomas's POV

He waited for the blonde boy, Newt, to leave but nothing happened. He waited and waited, hoping that Newt would just forget it or something, but he didn't. 

It seemed like Newt would never leave until Thomas said anything. Just as he was about to say hi, Newt spoke up. "So do you go to Beacon Hills High?"

He nodded. The whole situation was making him incredibly uncomfortable and anxious. 

Suddenly, Newt sat down in the cushioned chair next to Thomas. He scooted away almost immediately "So you're new here this year right?" Newt asked him another question. 

So many thoughts about the stranger were running through his mind. Why is this random guy asking me questions? He doesn't care, he's probably someone I'll never see again. Maybe if I answer things might turn out better. 

Turns out, answering with an actual sentence was harder than he thought. "Y-yeah," he croaked out in a small whisper. 

"I like your Jeep. I myself happen to be a Jeep guy. Mine's a black Jeep Wrangler." 

Suddenly at the mention of his Jeep, Thomas felt a tiny bit more comfortable. He always loved learning about cars but he never had anyone to talk about them with. Maybe he could become comfortable enough with Newt. 

"C-cool. What...year?" 

Newt seemed to perk up at the question. He seemed happy the Thomas was actually talking back to him. "It's a 2015. My parents both make a lot of money so...yeah. But I don't like feeling so dependent on them and that's why I work here. Plus I really like cars."

Thomas was extremely intimidated by this guy. He was good looking, nice, friendly, and he had a British accent. He had it all going for him which made Thomas feel slightly jealous. 

That led to Thomas's next thought: Why is he talking to me in the first place. He's obviously popular and I'm the biggest social mistake on the planet. Why me?

"Why..." Thomas wanted to ask him so bad, his insecurities were all weighing down on him. "Why a-are you talking...to m-me?" His voice was still broken and he refused to make eye contact with the blonde. 

Newt furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly confused by such a statement. "Well, you're new here and I thought you could use a friend. Was I wrong?"

Thomas shook his head no. Of course he had no friends. Why would anyone like him have friends?

Newt sighed. "Sorry I bet that sounded a bit harsh. Look, your mom told me about your anxiety and you seem like a cool guy so I wanted to see if you would give me a chance. We can be friends if you want." Newt seemed nervous which really threw Thomas off. He seemed like a really confident guy. Why would he be nervous?

"Sure. I'd like that." Newt smiled from ear to ear. Before Thomas could even register what was happening, he realized he was smiling too, a genuine smile. This uncommon occurrence usually was only caused by his mom. The fact that Newt made him smile was a good sign. 

The effect Newt had on him was mind boggling. On one hand Thomas felt jealous, intimidated, and self conscious around Newt but on the other hand, he felt like he had a real connection with him, something that could turn into a friendship. 

He wanted to run away and hide but stay and talk at the same time. His mind was a battlefield and he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to take a small risk and give Newt his number but the voice in his head had other plans. All he could hear was "What are thinking?" and "He doesn't really want to be your friend." and "you're so fucking stupid, this is going to end up like last time." 

The last one hit him hard but he tried to push it all away. It wouldn't be like last time, Thomas told himself. It wouldn't. Before his mind could convince himself not to do it, he asked Newt the question. 

It was then that he looked up, his gaze settled in on Newt's eyes. He had seen the boy's eyes from a couple feet away just moments ago but seeing them up close almost took his breath away. They were absolutely stunning. 

Everything about them was flawless. His outer eye was a brilliant white that contrasted deeply with the dark brown irises surrounding his pupil. The brown itself was a rich chocolate color that almost resembled black, making his eyes extremely easy to get lost in. Thomas was sure that if you stared in them long enough you could see a reflection. Good thing Newt was looking down at his phone and didn't notice his excessive staring. 

"Hey Newt?" The blonde boy looked up and fixed his brown eyes on the others. "Can I uh...can I give you my, um...my number?" The internal conflict going on in his head was giving him a headache. 

"Yeah. I'd like that." He stopped but quickly added, "but only if you're comfortable. I don't want to pressure you into something." Newt handed his phone to Thomas, unlocking it in the process. "Go ahead and add yourself as a contact." 

He typed in his number under the contact name 'Thomas'. All the while he was thinking about how nice Newt was. He knew Thomas had social anxiety and still wanted to be his friend. Although he still had the little voice in his head saying it was all a game, he desperately hoped Newt was being genuine with him. He didn't want things to end up like last time. 

He sent himself a quick text from Newt's phone just to make sure everything went through ok. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he read the 'hi' message from the unknown number. He opened the phone and typed in Newt's name for the contact. Just as he finished typing, another message came through. 

Newt: Hi Thomas :)

Thomas looked over to the boy next to him and gave him a small half smile. 

Thomas: Hi Newt. You know it's much easier for me to text than talk because this requires no speaking face to face :) It's weird how that works isn't it?

Newt: Yeah that is a bit strange when you think about it. I'm glad though, I'm interested to learn more about you now that we're friends and all :) 

Thomas: You can text me after your shift and I'll answer any question you ask me 

Thomas: Scratch that I'm not ready to answer every single question 

Thomas: I'm not ready to open up like that yet, I don't really know you

Newt looked over to Thomas and saw him nervously typing away with another response. It seemed like the mention of revealing parts of Thomas's past had him on edge. 

Newt quickly tried to fix the situation. "Hey, hey, Thomas don't stress about it. I'm not asking for you to reveal your whole life story to me. I'm not going to pry. When, or if, you ever feel like you can trust me enough, I'll be there to listen."

"Thanks Newt." Thomas seemed calmed down enough. 

"Well I better get to work on your car yeah? I'll be done in about twenty minutes." He got up to leave and started walking away before quickly turning around. "It was nice meeting you Thomas. I'll text you later ok?" 

Thomas shook his head yes and gave Newt a small farewell wave. Newt returned over to Thomas's mom to take the finished paperwork and then he was gone. 

The weird part was Thomas wanted him to come right back. 

 

____________________

 

It had been three hours and Thomas still hadn't received a text from Newt. He was probably still working but Thomas couldn't help but feel he would never speak to the blonde again. While he waited he decided that he could text Minho and set up a plan for tomorrow. 

He pulled the crumpled up paper out of his pocket and laid it flat on his desk. He folded out the creases as best as he could. 

"521-673-8907" he read the number aloud as he punched the numbers into his phone. He saved the number as 'Minho' and opened up his message app. 

Suddenly a wave of realization rushed over him. What would he say? How was he supposed to approach this? One wrong text and Minho would hate him. After minutes of internal debate he finally decided he would keep it simple. 

Thomas: Hi Minho, it's Thomas

Only a couple minutes later a reply from Minho came through. 

Minho: Hey Thomas! What's up?

Thomas groaned out in frustration. What's up? That was one of the scariest questions someone could ask. How was he supposed to answer that? I'm good Minho, I'm actually a little less depressed compared to yesterday. 

Thomas: Just following up with you about tomorrow 

Minho: Ok cool! So can you meet me by the cafeteria? You remember where that is right?

Thomas: Yeah I can manage. So I'll see you tomorrow morning then yeah? 

Minho: Yup, of course :P Just look for the tall Asian guy with the perfect hair or you can look for my friend's blonde hair too, he's pretty tall

Friend? As in another person? The thought made Thomas's insides twist. He was just starting to get kind of sort of a little comfortable with Minho. Someone else would just throw off the whole balance. 

Thomas: Ok sounds good. See you tomorrow then :)

He closed out his message app and made the motion to lock his phone, but hesitated instead. There was nothing from stopping him from sending Newt a text. Even though Newt said he would text him it couldn't hurt to text first right? He reopened the app and typed in Newt's name along with a short message. 

Thomas: Hi Newt, it's Thomas :)

He still felt a little queasy but he didn't have to worry about that right now. Now all he could do was wait. He decided that some drawing might sooth his nerves. 

Thomas had always found a way to fit at least one art class into his schedule every year. He loved drawing in his spare time. It always calmed him down and eased his nerves. Unfortunately, despite the teacher's compliments, he never thought he was that good. 

He pulled a pencil and his sketchbook out of his backpack as he thought of some ideas. Usually he just drew little things like his own hands, a park with nice scenery, or his neighbor's dog. Today it felt different, he felt inspired by something that was still imprinted in his mind. Newt's eyes. 

He had never seen more perfect eyes. He got to work quickly, sketching the shape and outline of the eye. He knew it was tedious work and it would put his skills to the test but for some reason he had the strange urge to try anyway. He shaded here and there, filled in lines here and added color to the middle. 

The time was flying by without him even realizing it. All the while he was still waiting for a text from Newt.

 

____________________

 

Two more hours had gone by and still no text. He had almost finished his drawing to the best of his abilities and set it aside for the time being. Thomas had lost all hope for Newt to contact him. He didn't understand. He thought everything went so well. They seemed to get along so great, despite the circumstances. And to top it all off, Newt had even initiated the conversation so why hasn't he texted him. There was no way he could still be working at the shop. 

Unless everything was all a trick. Maybe Newt was just another bully who prayed on the socially weak and awkward. Thomas stumbled back onto his bed as the sudden realization hit him. This was just like last time. Not exactly like last time but it could easily turn into last time if Thomas let Newt play him. The sudden memory made him feel woozy. He laid his head down on the pillow, took off his glasses and put them on his dresser before drifting off to sleep. 

He had no idea the recurring nightmare was brewing in his subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter :)  
> The entirety of chapter 4 will be Thomas's nightmare/memory and let me just warn you now it is very dramatic and traumatizing.


	4. A Traumatizing Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a nightmare where he remembers a moment in his past that has deeply affected his mental state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very intense. There is a warning for non consensual sex here (rape). If you're not ok with this I'm sorry. For everyone else, I hope it's not too emotionally straining.

Start of dream~~~~~

 

"Hey Tommy you coming or not!" Aris called out to him from the porch of the house. 

"Yeah I'm coming." Thomas looked up at the massive two story house in front of him. He could hear the music blaring inside, there were people dancing behind the windows. "I asked before and I'm asking again, why do people want to party in an abandoned house?"

The house was broken and ugly. The dark paint was chipping off every wooden board of the old, abandoned house. Windows were broken leaving only glass shards around the outer edges of the window frame. The whole house gave off an eery and creepy feeling, like it was the set right out of a Halloween movie. It made a chill run down Thomas's spine, the thought of something bad happening here was present in his mind. 

"Why?" Aris answered. "Because since its abandoned, no one had to clean up the mess afterwards. It's a consequence free zone. Now come on we're already late."

Aris motioned for him to follow through the door. Being new to his school, Thomas knew this was his chance to meet more people. He had only met Aris this week and so far, he was his only friend. Building up a little courage, Thomas walked through the door with Aris. 

As soon as he stepped through the threshold he was instantly hit with a wave of alcoholic odor mixed with sweat. He coughed a little at the smell. "A little gross in here isn't it?"

Aris clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "Don't go soft on me Tommy. We're in high school now. This is the big leagues." 

There were people dancing all over. Thomas was slowly being pulled into the crowd whether he wanted it or not. "Yeah I guess but I've never had alcohol before. I guess there's a first time for everything."

Thomas watched as Aris pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before pocketing it once more. "Come on Tommy. I want you to meet some people." Aris made his way into the crowd, Thomas tried to follow. 

Several sweaty bodies were pushed up against him as he moved his way through the crowd. He knew by the end of the night he would smell like a dumpster but if he made more friends, maybe it was worth it. 

He finally made his way out of the crowd and found Aris standing next to an open door. He approached the door and realized there were stairs leading down. "The basement?"

"Yeah my friends are down there. We prefer a more relaxed environment than the one up here."

"Ok?" Thomas hesitantly moved to walk down the stairs, Aris followed behind him. Aris closed the door behind him before following the brunette down the stairs. What Thomas didn't know was that Aris had locked the door behind them. 

Thomas reached the final stair and looked out into the dimly lit basement. There were two boys laughing and whispering with each other when they looked over into Thomas's direction. "So Aris this is Thomas?" A tall muscular boy with blonde hair spoke up. 

"Sure thing Ben, how's he look?" Aris stopped next to Thomas and clapped his hand on his shoulder. How'd he look, Thomas was utterly confused. 

"He'll definitely do." The other boy with longer black hair that swooped to the side answered instead. Do? What did they mean. 

"Ok I'm lost. What's going on?" Thomas voiced his concern. He was starting to feel uneasy about the whole situation. 

"We're just going to have a little fun Tommy." Aris put his hands underneath Thomas hoodie and started to rub over his stomach. "As long as you don't resist I think you'll even enjoy it."

Thomas immediately pushed Aris's hands away and backed up so that all three boys were in front of him. "What no! I'm not into that. If that's what this is then I'm out of here." Thomas turned his back to run but it was too late. He felt two sets of hands grab him from behind and pull him back. "What the hell! Let go of me!"

The two other boys tightened their grips on Thomas's shoulders, Aris appeared into his field of vision. "Hey Tommy it's ok. Just relax." Aris moved closer and closer until he was right up close to Thomas's face. "Just let us do our thing." Aris leaned in closer and forcefully pushed his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas struggled against it but he couldn't move. He moved his head all he could but nothing was stopping Aris from having his way. 

Fear was starting to run through his body. He knew he needed to get out of here or things would be bad. He quickly formulated a plan in his head. He kicked Aris in the shin, forcing him to back off in pain. He struggled from the grip of the two other boys. He broke free from one of them but the blonde boy held on, pulling him back. His plan had failed. He was not getting out of here. 

The black haired boy came into his field of view for a second before Thomas felt a strong punch to his gut. "You shouldn't have done that Tommy." He said the name with so much hate and disgust, it made Thomas cringe. He doubled over to the ground, falling to his knees, wheezing and trying to catch any sort of breath. The boy had knocked all the wind right out of him. 

Aris approached him again and slapped him right across the face, a red mark appeared almost instantly. "Strip him down boys. Let's see what we're working with."

"S-stop. Pl-please. What d-did I ever...do to y-you?" Thomas felt so hopeless and weak. He just hoped someone would come down to the basement to stop this. 

"You didn't do anything. It's just, I haven't had a good fuck in weeks so I figured hey, why not the new kid." 

Thomas pushed up his glasses farther onto his nose. He had caught some more of his breath allowing him to speak full sentences. "Someone's going to...come down here and stop you." 

Aris laughed as he lifted his shirt above his head. "That's what they all say." He turned to the other boys and spoke directly to them. "Well what are you waiting for? I said strip him."

He immediately felt hands grabbing at his clothes. Two hands pulled at his hoodie from the bottom while the other two hands pulled his arms up. Despite Thomas's struggle, they slipped off his hoodie with ease. He was no match for the two bully's that were pulling at his clothes. One of them dragged him back so his butt hit the ground. He screamed out in pain as a sharp impulse ran through his tail bone. The blonde hair boy was squeezing Thomas's arms to the point where he couldn't feel them anymore. He had no control to do anything as the other boy removed his shoes. He forcefully ripped them off and moved up to Thomas's pants. The sudden realization of being fully exposed hit him. 

"Aris please stop this! I'll do anything! Please!" The boy continued to unbutton Thomas's pants against his will. He pulled them down and off in one quick motion, taking the boxers he was wearing with him. Thomas was completely naked, everything out in the open. 

They stood Thomas up on his knees in front of Aris. "You know Tommy, I thought you would enjoy this. I thought this was something fun we could do. You know, have a little sex on the weekends to calm our nerves but I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Aris unzipped his jeans and dropped them to his ankles. Thomas could already see the very prominent bulge in the boy's boxer briefs. "You like what you see Tommy? I'm pretty big for my age don't you think? Ah, no worries, I know you can take it like a champ." Aris pulled down his underwear, revealing his member to the boys in the room. Thomas's eyes went wide at the sight. He immediately dropped his gaze down to the floor, afraid to look up at what was coming his way. 

Thomas could feel the tears filling up in his eyes. He spoke softly in a whisper. "Please Aris. I don't want this."

Aris walked forward until he was right in front of Thomas, his shoes coming into Thomas's field of vision. "Look at me Tommy." No response. "Look at me Tommy!" He screamed his name but Thomas would not give in. Every time Aris would use the nickname, Thomas felt more and more vulnerable. "I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you're face! Do you hear me!" When Thomas didn't respond after the third time, Aris took matters into his own hands. "Fine have it your way. If you don't want to look, than you're not going to see at all!"

Aris ripped the glasses from Thomas's face and threw them to the ground, cracking them in the process. For Aris, that wasn't enough. He stomped on them with his right foot until there was nothing left of them. That was enough to break Thomas. The tears he had been holding up started to spill from his eyes. He broke down as Aris grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his head closer and closer to his crotch. Thomas resisted but suffered another punch in the gut because of it. 

He doubled over on the ground in pain. Before he could even try resisting again, he was pulled up by his hair. He choked and gagged as Aris forcefully shoved his dick into Thomas's open mouth. Tears were slipping from his eyes at a fast rate. Aris was ruthless, pounding into the brunette's mouth until he was choking. Thomas's eyes were closed, too afraid to look at what was going on around him. 

After what seemed like an eternity Aris pulled out of him mouth. Thomas coughed and sputtered, trying to regain his breath. Tears burned on his cheeks. He was so exhausted he felt like he could pass out. His body was sore from the various punches that were placed across his body. He knew there would definitely be bruises later on. 

"You ready for the fun part Thomas? Ready to be fucked?" Aris squeezed Thomas's cheeks and got right up next to his face. "Ready or not here comes my dick." 

He threw Thomas to the ground onto his stomach. Pulling Thomas up by his hips, he positioned himself behind Thomas's ass.

Thomas knew pleading wouldn't work any more but he couldn't help but cry out in pain. "No Aris stop. Please! I don't want this!" He was sobbing violently. One of the other boys, Ben, slapped him across the face telling him to "shut the fuck up" in the process. 

Without warning, Aris pushed in the head of his dick making Thomas scream out in pain. Aris viciously pumped in and out with no mercy. Thomas felt on the verge of fainting. He hadn't been prepared, there was no lubricant, and Aris was pounding him furiously. 

"Aaaahhhh! Aris stop! You're hurting me!" Thomas felt a pain spreading through his entire lower body, starting in his ass and headed toward his stomach. His whole body moved as Aris thrusted forward. 

"Ben, shut him up." Ben slapped Thomas right across the face leaving another red mark on his cheek, tears burned over the raw skin. "Not that way. Do it the fun way."

A mischievous grin grew across the blonde boy's face. He pulled down his pants and underwear in one quick motion. Moving forward right up to Thomas's face. Despite his blurry vision from his lack of glasses, his eyes widened as he realized what was coming. He closed his mouth and moved his face away from the approaching offender. 

Turns out resisting again was not a good idea. He was disciplined with two hard squeezes on his ass cheek by Aris. He screamed out in pain and before he could close it, Ben shoved himself inside. Thomas choked and gaged as Ben violated his mouth while Aris continued to pound him in the back. It was in that moment that Thomas felt completely worthless. He was so tired and he wanted all of it to end. He didn't care about anything anymore. He felt too much pain in too many places, nowhere felt good. He knew that when this was over, if he made it out of here, then he would be traumatized for the rest of his life. The physical injuries would heal but the emotional scars would run deep and effect him for life. 

Just as he felt himself fading away into a dark haze, the movement in his behind stopped. He heard a loud grunt and felt a warm sensation in his rear. He was thrown to the ground in one harsh motion, his arms and knees scraping the concrete. He coughed and sputtered, feeling the urge to throw up right there. 

"We're done with you," Aris said as he began to redress himself. "I hope you had as much fun as I did Tommy. Maybe we'll do this again one time if you're up for it."

Thomas stayed on the ground in a fetal position, the only sounds in the room were his soft whimpers and the sound of Aris redressing a couple feet away. He didn't even bother looking around. He just wanted Aris and the other bullies to leave so he could call for help. 

"Would you guys give me a minute alone with Tommy please? Wait up stairs I'll be right up." Thomas heard two pairs of footsteps get farther and farther away until they were gone. He stayed in his position on the floor, wrapped up in his own arms. "Look Tommy I know this goes without saying but if you ever tell anyone that we did this to you then we'll be back. And next time, I won't be so generous. You got that right?"

Thomas didn't answer. He only continued to slowly whimper out in pain, waiting for this nightmare to end. 

"Oh come on Thomas I'm going to need an answer. I need to make sure you won't blab." Still no answer. "Come on Thomas, answer me!" Aris reeled back his leg and kicked Thomas in the stomach. Thomas lurched forward on the ground, the urge to vomit returning once more. In his mouth he tasted a coppery liquid. He didn't need to see anything to know that he was coughing up blood. "I'm still waiting!" Another kick right to the stomach. Then another. And another. Wth one final kick he sent Thomas rolling onto his back. "So, are you going to tell anyone?"

With barely any breath in his lungs he did his best to formulate a single word. "N-n...no." 

"Good. Now we're done here." He heard Aris start to walk away but then he stopped and started to rustle around in a pocket. Next he heard an object being thrown on the floor next to him. "Oh yeah, here's your phone. Use it to call for help, if you even want to get out of here that is. Remember our deal Tommy."

With that Aris was finally gone. Thomas was left alone, naked and cold, beaten and bruised, abused and violated on a cement floor in the basement of an abandoned house. He slowly reached out to grab the phone in his hand. He unlocked it and opened his phone to the keypad. He typed in the numbers "911" and waited for an answer. 

"911 what's your emergency?" The gentle voice of the operator sounded through the air. 

"R-rape...b-base-ment...H-help." Thomas felt his eyes begin to droop. Fatigue was overcoming him. The combination of physical and emotional pain was crushing him like a ton of bricks. Without resisting he let his body take him into an unconscious state. He was out before he even heard the 911 response. 

"Don't worry. Help is on the way. We'll be at your location in five minutes. Just hang on."

 

End of dream~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> Yell at me if you want :)  
> Compliment it :)  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed


	5. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thomas!" The melodious British accent from the blonde boy passed through Thomas's ears. He froze on the spot and looked into the boy's eyes that he had come to love so quickly. "What are the bugging odds we'd run into each other?"
> 
> "U-uh. Well..." Thomas could barely breath out two words. Thankfully Minho swooped in and saved the day. 
> 
> "Wait," Minho asked turning his focus on Newt. "How do you know Thomas?"
> 
> "I met Thomas yesterday at the shop. I gave his Jeep an oil change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story. Over three hundred views on the last chapter alone! I'm so grateful for all of you and I hope I can continue to impress.

Thomas woke up screaming and panting. His plain white T-shirt and pajama bottoms were soaked in sweat and his lungs were short of breath. He lifted his head to look around the room and relaxed slightly when he realized he was alone. No one was here to hurt him. 

He laid his head back down on the pillow and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. It was then he realized he had been crying too. He wiped his sheet over his face, removing all the grime in the process. His breathing had returned to normal and he had stopped sweating. He looked over to the alarm clock on his nightstand and read the time.

6:37

Thomas had never been able to fall back asleep after this nightmare. He knew that it would be better to just get ready for school. After all, his alarm would've gone off in twenty minutes anyway. He threw the sheets off and reached over to grab his glasses. Then he got up walked to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. 

He walked to the mirror and took off his shirt to get in the shower. He stopped in front of the mirror and examined his chest. There were no bruises, no cuts, no blood, it was all in his mind. All the physical marks from his experience had healed but his emotional scars were still there. The anguish from the situation cut deep into his consciousness and left a wound that he thought could never be fully healed. 

"Come on Thomas get a hold of yourself. It's been two years. He has no affect on you. He has no affect on your life. He's gone and you can get better." He took his daily antidepressants and and finished up his little pep talk. "You are-"

Thomas jumped and his heartbeat quickened when he heard a knock at the door. "Thomas? Honey are you ok? I heard you scream." 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He lied still being a bit shaken from the nightmare. "I'm just getting ready."

Thomas's mother knew when it wasn't time to pry and now was one of those times. In the past when he had the dream, he would never talk about it afterwards. "Ok. I'm going to make you breakfast ok? I love you."

"Love you too mom." He heard her soft footsteps move away from the bathroom as he turned on the shower and got in to clean off the sweat from his body. 

 

_________________________

 

His shower went quick and easy. The warm water made him feel better inside and out. He quickly dressed and went to his dresser to grab his phone off the charger. 

He sighed when he found that the message he had been hoping for was still not there. I guess getting to know someone like Newt was too good to be true, he thought. Maybe it's better this way. At least it seemed like he could count on Minho. He sent a quick text to Minho telling him he was leaving shortly and to see if the plan was still to meet by the cafeteria. He pocketed his phone and went downstairs to eat. 

Making his way down the stairs he caught a whiff of bacon. Without realizing he picked up the pace to get there faster. Bacon was his absolute favorite but he rarely ever had it. His mom must've made it special because she knew about his bad experience last night. 

He was greeted with a plate of bacon and eggs when he reached the kitchen. He thanked his mom and almost immediately dove in. Before he got to far into his meal he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Minho: Of course dude. I'm already here so I'll head there now

His mom looked over and noticed that he was texting. "Who's that Thomas? A friend?"

"I hope so." 

"Oh, is it that blonde boy from the auto shop yesterday?" 

Thomas sank down in his chair. "No it's uh...someone else." 

She must've picked up on the fact that he didn't want to talk about it cause she didn't bring it back up. "Oh that's good honey. I'm glad you're reaching out to people in your school."

"Yeah," he added. "Me too."

 

_________________________

 

Thomas walked in the front doors of Beacon Hills High with a sense of optimism. He had almost made two friends in one day. Maybe today there would be others as well. After all, Minho did say he would be with another friend. Maybe that guy would be nice too. 

Thankfully, Thomas made his way to the cafeteria without getting lost. He had texted Minho once more to say he was here and find out where exactly they would meet. Minho told him they'd be standing by the main entrance doors into the cafeteria. 

He knew where that was and he was very close. He walked in the direction of his destination but unfortunately couldn't see if Minho was there because of the sea of people in front of him. He moved through the the crowd until he could see the two people talking in front of the cafeteria. There was Minho talking with...Newt?

Thomas's heart stopped. Why was Newt here? Why was he with Minho? Why? Why? Why? Time seemed to slow down and come to a stop. Of course Newt would be here. Thomas began to sweat thinking about how awkward this was going to be. Newt obviously didn't want anything to do with him and here he was talking to, who Thomas thought, was his new friend. The whole situation was just fucked up in Thomas's mind. 

"Thomas!" The melodious British accent from the blonde boy passed through Thomas's ears. He froze on the spot and looked into the boy's eyes that he had come to love so quickly. "What are the bugging odds we'd run into each other?"

"U-uh. Well..." Thomas could barely breath out two words. Thankfully Minho swooped in and saved the day. 

"Wait," Minho asked turning his focus on Newt. "How do you know Thomas?"

"I met Thomas yesterday at the shop. I gave his Jeep an oil change. Which reminds me," he said turning his attention to Thomas. "I'm really sorry about not texting you yesterday. I lost my phone at the auto shop I think. Sorry mate, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you." 

Thomas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Of course there was a reasonable explanation. However, his depressed and anxious mind didn't let him see it that way. "Really?" 

"Yeah I promise I wasn't ignoring you. I'm going there right after school today if you want to come with me." 

Thomas immediately felt more at ease. Newt was offering to hang out with him and not ignoring him like he had originally thought. 

He responded as casually as he could without sounding too nervous or excited (which he was both). "Yeah...sure. That would be cool." He put on a small smile to be more convincing. 

Before Newt could answer back Minho spoke up and turned his attention to the blonde Brit. "Dude, not cool. You said you'd hang out with me today."

Newt laughed. "Quit your whining you bloody baby. I'm still going to hang out with you too. I just want to hang out with Thomas for a bit as well. Plus I like Thomas better than you." 

Thomas felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the mention of being liked. It had been a while since someone seemed to sincerely want to spend time with him. All he could ask himself was 'why? why me?'

He was brought back to reality when his name sounded through the air and he felt a tap on the front of the shoulder. 

He immediately jerked away from the touch and took two steps back. He looked over and saw Newt with his hand hanging loose in the air, a mix of hurt and confusion plastered on his face. "Everything alright Thomas? You spaced out for a second there and when I touched your shoulder you nearly flew backward."

"I uh, I just...don't like touching." He took the glasses off of his face and wiped the frames until they were clear. "It makes me uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for Thomas. I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll make sure not to do it again yeah?" Newt looked into Thomas's eyes and smiled, Thomas couldn't help but smile back. 

"Sure Newt." With that the warning bell sounded signaling everyone needed to get to their first class. 

"Come on guys," Minho spoke up for the first time in a short while. "We have to get to class." Saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways, Newt and Minho to their class and Thomas to his. They all promised to meet back up for lunch.

 

____________________

 

Thomas was excited as he walked into his two hour art class. Today was turning out pretty well so far, despite the dream he had the night before. He actually had plans to meet people at lunch, friends even. He sat down in his chair near the back of the room and got out his art stuff. 

"Thomas?!" Thomas looked up through his glasses and was met with familiar chocolate eyes and a bright smile, Newt. 

Instead of the usual queasy feeling that Thomas got, it was replaced by a nice, caring feeling. He was getting more and more comfortable around other people, well only Newt and Minho but it was at least a step in the right direction and he liked it. The bell rang as Newt quickly walked over and sat down in the chair next to Thomas, careful not to get to close or touch him. 

Newt opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance because the teacher had started her own speech. 

"Good Morning everyone. I'd like you all to work on a project today. I want everyone to create something for me that represents something special in your life. You can draw, paint, sculpt, or whatever you would like. It can be a person you look up to or an object that's important to you. Due tomorrow, you have the rest of the two hours. Good luck and have fun." She returned to her desk as many students got to work on their assignment. 

Thomas took the opportunity to ask Newt a question. "Newt? What are you doing here? You weren't in this class yesterday."

"I got switched in here. My other art block was pretty full and they asked me if I would switch to this one. I said why not and here I am." 

"Here you are," Thomas repeated. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then." He pulled out a sketchbook and a couple pencils and placed them on his desk. 

"Yeah you will. I hope that's a good thing at least." He stuck out his elbow to playfully nudge Thomas in the ribs but pulled back when he saw Thomas move away and remembered what he had said earlier. "Sorry mate. I guess I'll just have to get use to that." They both started working on their sketches as Thomas relaxed back into his seat. 

"It's uh...it's ok." Thomas gave Newt a soft reassuring smile so he knew he was honest. 

Newt looked uneasy, like he had a question that he needed the answer to immediately. "Hey Thomas? If you don't mind me asking, and it's totally ok if you don't want to answer cause I don't want to push you and-" Before Newt could finish his rambling Thomas cut him off. He knew what was coming now. Newt was going to ask what was wrong with him. 

"You want to know why I have social anxiety...and why I'm uncomfortable with touching...and why I'm so weird...and-" Newt followed the same manner as Thomas and cut him off before he could continue. 

"No no Thomas you got it all wrong. I don't think you're weird at all. I just wanted to ask if you have always been shy. Like I said before I'm not going to push you into anything you aren't comfortable with." Newt took a break from his sketch and looked up at Thomas with caring eyes. There was no hatred in his eyes, no anger. There was care and there was concern. 

"I believe you Newt. And no I wasn't always shy but I uh...don't really want to talk about that right now. Maybe some time." He smiled and it was genuine. He really wanted to put his trust in Newt but he knew it would be risky without getting to know him more first. 

"I think I can deal with that." Newt let out a little snicker as they both returned to their drawings. 

There was a comfortable silence between them while they drew. Thomas worked on his picture, occasionally looking up at Newt to see how he was doing. Thomas suddenly became intrigued by the sight of Newt. His brown eyes were thoroughly focused on the picture in front of him. His eyes were slightly squinted in concentration and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. Only one word came to mind when he saw Newt...attractive. Everything about him was perfect from his hair to his chiseled jawline. Thomas felt his face heat up from his thoughts. He returned to his work, suddenly embarrassed that he thought about Newt that way. He barely knew the guy. What was going on?

"Hey Thomas? What are you drawing?" Newt had set his pencil down and looked intently at Thomas. 

He looked down at the picture he had working on for the last half hour. There wasn't much progress but there was enough done to notice what he was doing. "I'm drawing my mom. She's always been there for me when I needed her most so...yeah."

"That's actually really sweet Thomas. Props to you. Would you mind if I saw it?" Newt looked at him with pleading eyes and a small smile. 

"Y-you want to see my drawing?" His heart skipped a beat. He always felt so uncomfortable when showing people his work. But maybe showing Newt would be a step in the right direction and lead to progress to help him get better. 

"I mean...yeah if you don't mind." Newt turned around his own sketchbook and showed Thomas the picture he had been working on. "Look, here's mine. It's my Jeep."

Newt's drawing skills were amazing. The way he captured the lines and curves of the car were impressive. The shading was done perfectly as well. "Wow Newt. That's amazing. You're really talented." Thomas one last look at his own sketch before hesitantly turning it to show Newt. "Here's mine. Please don't make fun of it. It's not done yet."

As soon as his gaze landed on the picture his eyes went wide. Thomas's first reaction was he thought Newt hated it but when he spoke, it was quite the contrary. "Thomas, it's fucking beautiful. Your drawing is immaculate! It looks bloody realistic!"

Thomas let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Really, you like it?" He couldn't help but smile at the compliment. For some reason coming from Newt it felt nice to be recognized. 

"I love it. You're an amazing artist Thomas, and I'm not just saying that." Both boys returned to their drawings seeing that the time was half over now and they both had progress to make. 

"Thanks Newt. You don't know how much that actually means to me." Once again, Thomas found himself smiling. It seemed like smiling was a more common occurrence now, mostly when Newt was around. 

He still had that small voice in his head telling him 'Newt's just lying for your sake' and 'wait until tomorrow he won't even talk to you' but for once in a long time, Thomas could suppress the voice just a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! Feedback is appreciated!


	6. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Newt, and Minho meet up for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter cause I didn't want to drag it on. I hope you all enjoy.

As art class had ended, Newt and Thomas had gone their separate ways again promising to meet up at lunch. Thomas's next hour, English, seemed to take the longest of all. Compared to his last class, this one was taking an eternity. He found himself mindlessly zoning out and staring at the clock all too often. His mind was elsewhere, occasionally thinking about art or lunch or hanging out with Newt after school. He'd briefly find himself thinking about Newt in general, then he'd mentally scold himself for drifting away from his class once again. It was only for the last 10 minutes of class he was able to focus on what he was doing. 

 

____________________

 

As the bell rang, Thomas quickly packed up his things and head toward the lunch room. He was filled with all kinds of excitement and nervousness at the same time. To other people, this was a small insignificant part of their everyday lives, but to Thomas it was something much more important. It had been years since he had lunch with friends. He always sat alone and ate by himself, too afraid to sit anywhere near others. Things were different now. Even though it had only been two days, this was the most confident he'd felt since his incident. Being liked was a nice feeling. He wanted more of it. 

By the time he broke loose from his thoughts, he found himself in the lunch room. Crowds of people were making their way to various tables around the room. As usual, Thomas kept his head down and headed toward the lunch line to get his food. The lunch line was an extremely uncomfortable, crowded, and busy place but unfortunately since he forgot his lunch he had no choice but to hop in line. 

He grabbed a tray with a slice of pizza and a Mountain Dew from the small fridge on the counter. Just as he was about to move up in line he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He ignored it hoping that it was just by accident. He realized it wasn't when he heard the voice behind him. 

"Um excuse me." He turned around and was greeted by a tall girl with bad attitude. You're going very slow. Mind picking up the pace?"

His words got stuck in his throat. This was it, the second day of school and he was already going to get embarrassed by some random girl. Everyone in line turned their attention to him as they waited for him to say something. He was just about to cut his loses and run out of line when his new favorite person walked up beside him. 

"Is there a problem with this girl Thomas?" Newt stood by his side like a protective brother, arms crossed and seriousness on his face. 

With Newt by his side he found a small spark of confidence and used it to his advantage. "No Newt. Thanks."

The girl looked dumbfounded. "Oh my god you're Newt. You're like the hottest guy in school. Why are you hanging around this guy? Who even is he?" 

Thomas felt liked he'd been stabbed in the chest. The fact that this girl could be so inconsiderate right to his face was unbelievable. Thankfully Newt showed up to save his skin. 

"This is Thomas. He happens to be new here and a very good friend of mine so I'd appreciate it if he didn't have to deal with your shit. Ok? Ok." The girl's jaw dropped slightly at the spectacle. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse us."

Both boys turned their backs to her as the line continued to proceed forward. Thomas was amazed. Just when he thought Newt couldn't get any nicer he had to come in and do that. Every little act of kindness was adding up and tipping the scales in Newt's favor. And when they reached the register, the scale was tipped a little more. 

"What will it be for you sweetie?" the lunch lady asked. Newt motioned to the stuff next to him on the tray. 

"It'll be all this and all of his too. I'm paying for both." 

Thomas stood there not knowing what to do but refuse. "No Newt it's fine. I have money. It's ok you don't need to pay for me." He motioned to get out his money but by the time it was in his hand Newt had already finished the transaction. "Why did you do that?"

They picked up their trays, Newt walking to his table and Thomas following by his side. "Well you're my friend. I like to treat my friends sometimes."

They reached the table and set down their stuff, Thomas sitting directly across from Newt. "But why me?" Thomas asked. "I still don't understand why you're doing anything at all for me."

Newt looked up and bit the inside of his cheek seeming to wonder about the question. "I know why. Look Thomas, believe me when I say this but I do like you. I know your stupid little anxiety voice probably tells you it's a lie but it's wrong. You're a great guy. And I bet with a little work, together we could clear that anxiety right out of your head. Cause I know that underneath the shyness is a cool and fun guy whose nice, friendly, and funny as hell. And I want to get to know him."

Thomas chewed his small bite of food and swallowed it while he thought of something to say. He was truly lost for words. No one had ever said anything so nice to him. It was a nice change of pace for once. "Jesus Newt. You could write inspirational speeches. I feel a little bit better actually. You continue to amaze me." 

"Glad I could help." He smiled at Thomas, a big, wide, toothy smile that made him look like the happiest guy in the school. Thomas couldn't help but admire him. Not only was his physical appearance stunning but his inside personality was becoming more attractive by the second. Thomas suddenly felt strange butterflies in his chest. He felt all warm inside and he wasn't exactly sure why. It felt nice and normal...natural maybe. 

A few seconds later Minho joined them. They three boys talked and ate like they had known each other for years. Eventually without him realizing, the conversation became so natural that Thomas's lunchroom anxiety completely faded away. 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV

The final bell had rung signaling the end of school for the day. Newt had planned the whole thing out at lunch time. First, Newt and Thomas would take Newt's Jeep to the shop to find his phone. Then, Newt would drop Thomas back off at the school so they could go their separate ways. Thomas would go home and Newt would go to Minho's. 

Newt was leaning against his black Jeep while waiting for Thomas. He was set and ready to go, everything was all planned out. As soon as Thomas showed up, they'd take a nice friendly drive to the shop to get Newt's phone, maybe even get to know each other a little better. Thomas showed up almost out of no where after his final thought. 

"Hey speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you." Naturally, Newt lifted out his hand to tap Thomas's shoulder but he pulled back when he remembered. He almost felt the need to touch Thomas. For him, contact was one of his ways to express emotion. He was just a naturally touchy feely kind of guy so getting use to the no touch rule would take some effort. 

"Y-you were?" Thomas blushed and looked down at his feet, anywhere but at Newt. 

"Yeah you bloody doof. I've been waiting for you right?" Newt couldn't help but that that Thomas's blushing was cute. It suited him, a nice rosy glow covered his cheeks in one even tone. It made him think back to Minho's comment at lunch about him finding a girl or boy to go out with. At first it seemed odd. He'd never had any interest in guys before but maybe it wouldn't be so odd after all. 

"Newt?" Newt jumped back to reality when he saw Thomas's snapping fingers right in front of his face. "Newt you just zoned out a little bit. I called your name a couple of times. Whatcha thinking about?"

Newt shook his head. "It's nothing. Ready to go?" Thomas shook his head yes and then they were off, his previous thought still in the back of his mind. 

 

____________________

 

The search for the phone was short and quick. Newt first stopped by Jorge's office to ask him if he had it. Luckily, he did. Newt introduced Thomas to his boss, got the phone, and left shortly after. They got in the car and Newt started the engine, ready to go back to the school. 

"Wait, let me check my phone to see if I have messages from yesterday." Newt took the phone out of his pocket and unlocked his home screen. "Bloody hell there's a lot." Thomas listened intently as Newt read out the name of each message. "Four from Minho, we can ignore those. Two from mom, one from my sister...one from Thomas. Hi Newt it's Thomas, smiley face. I bet you really thought I was a buggin asshole and that I was ignoring you."

"Well, it might've been on my mind once or twice or...the whole night." 

"Sorry again Thomas. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Newt's eyes were filled with a certain sadness and regret, he really felt bad. 

"No no it's ok now. I'm fine really. You've been good to me Newt. Thank you."

"No problem Tommy." Newt smiled and looked back down to his phone. What Newt didn't notice was that Thomas had drastically paled. His eyes went wide and his skin became cold. No one had ever called him Tommy since his incident. He tried to even his breathing and calm himself enough for Newt not to notice. Thomas just hoped it was a slip up and he wouldn't call him Tommy again. "Oh wow. That's not good."

Newt was still looking down at his phone. He didn't seem to notice that Thomas had a minor attack. "W-what's wrong?" 

Newt looked up to Thomas. His solid must've returned to normal because Newt didn't question his appearance. "Gally just checked into a rehab center for a week or two."

A puzzled look over took Thomas's face. The name was unfamiliar to him. "Who's Gally?"

"Right. I forgot you don't know who that is. Gally is a friend of ours. He has a bit of a temper and he sometimes makes rash decisions. He's a nice guy but he overreacts sometimes. He said he wants to try and cure his bad temper so he checked into rehab. I'll have to tell Minho."

"Well that sounds like a good thing to me."

"Yeah it is I guess. He can only get better." Having answered all of his messages, Newt put his phone back in his pocket. They took off a moment later to go back to the school. 

Newt had dropped Thomas off at the school and Thomas proceeded to drive home. The rest of his night was pretty uneventful. He spent it watching TV or working on a new drawing. He had just started a new drawing but he became very tired shortly after. Before he knew it, he was falling asleep. The only part of his drawing he had finished was the golden blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. I hope everyone had a great holiday and is enjoying their break (if you have one). 
> 
> P.S. If you haven't seen the new Star Wars I highly recommend it. It was SO good and Thomas Brodie Sangster is in it! He's only got one line but hey he's there. So happy for him.


	7. "You Trust me Right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we should get to know each other better. We're both a book of secrets to the other and I wanted to change that. If it's ok with you."
> 
> Thomas wanted to know more about Newt and he wanted to tell Newt more about him. But was it ok to trust someone this fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday and a happy new year! Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think.

The next morning Thomas woke up feeling better than usual. He had slept great and felt well rested. He got up and went to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and styled his hair. He even thought it looked kind of nice today. He picked up his glasses and put the square frames on his face. The last part of his routine was to take his daily antidepressants. 

He picked up the bottle placing two in his hand. He made the motion to bring them to his mouth but stopped when he reached halfway. He brought the pills back down and thought about what might happen if he didn't take them today. He had a small support system built around him now and maybe it would be better if he skipped a day. Facing his fear he put the pills back in the bottle and left the bathroom. 

On his way to the kitchen he found himself with a small spring in his step. His mom seemed to notice his happier mood right away. "Well you seem to be in a good mood today. What's changed?" 

He shrugged. "I guess things just seem to be going well for me lately. I didn't feel the need to take my medicine this morning. I decided I'm going to try a day without it and see how it goes."

His mom clapped her hands together in excitement. "That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the door. "Gotta go mom. I'll be late." 

"Bye Thomas. I love you...so much." She looked at him with the happiest smile. He couldn't help but feel better with her enthusiasm. 

"Bye mom." Then he was off thinking today would be a really good day.

____________________

 

Today was a really boring day. His first hour was boring as usual. In art class it was a silent hour and everyone had to work alone on their pieces. Their teacher said it would "help channel your own energy into your work". Thomas, however thought it would be much better if Newt was sitting with him talking rather than secretly texting him from across the room. Plus it would've been easier for Thomas to draw Newt if he were up close. 

It wasn't until lunch that something interesting had actually happened. Interesting and scary at the same time. Newt, Minho, and Thomas were eating their lunches and making small talk when multiple girls came up and sat down next to them. One of them, a girl with short brown hair sat down next to Minho. The girl next to Thomas had dark skin. He immediately tensed up with unfamiliar stranger in the seat next to him. The last girl seemed to be their so called "leader". Her hair was pure black and her eyes were blue like ice. They obviously came to them with a plan. Thomas was just scared to find out what it was. 

"Hey Newt, Minho." The black hair girl spoke to them so friendly as if she had known them for years. Thomas would have to ask about that later. "And I'm sorry I don't know your name." She tilted her head toward Thomas waiting for a response. 

He froze not knowing what to do. He could always try to say his name but he was still so uncomfortable around unfamiliar people. He just wasn't quite ready to face them. 

He tried to form the name on his lips without sounding stupid but it seemed like it would never work. Fortunately, the most wonderful, amazing, savior of a boy, Newt, jumped in on his behalf. 

"Teresa, this is Thomas. He's new here and a bit shy so don't think he's trying to ignore you. It just takes him a short while to get use to new people." 

"Oh, well as Newt said, I'm Teresa. It's nice to meet you. And this is Brenda and this is Harriet." She gestured to her other friends. He now knew the dark skinned girl was Harriet and the short haired girl was Brenda. He wondered if maybe these girls were part of this 'friend group' that he had worked his way into. Another thing he should probably find out later. 

"Teresa tell them what we're here for," Brenda said very playfully. Thomas looked over and noticed the gap in between Minho and Brenda was small. She seemed to have moved closer during their conversation.

"Well," Teresa said looking right into Newt's eyes as she talked. It was almost like she only cares if he was listening. It even seemed she was trying to flirt subtlety. "We just wanted to tell you that we were having a beginning of the year bonfire at my parents beach house this Saturday. Newt and Minho you're invited, be there at eight. Thomas you can come too if you want. I promise we don't bite." 

Thomas was excited yet terrified at the same time. A bonfire on the beach actually sounded really fun. It was all the people he didn't know that was terrifying. He had become comfortable enough with Newt and Minho to talk freely when they were around. He was sure that if he had to he could become comfortable around these girls as well. He was almost certain that if there were anymore people than that, than he wouldn't be able to handle that. This would be interesting. 

He must've been thinking for longer than he realized because suddenly the girls had got up and walked away, Teresa being the last one to leave. 

"I hope you all can make it," she said, again looking right at Newt. Thomas was sure she was doing something this time. It was like she wanted to say 'hey Newt I hope you come but I really could care less if your friends come.' Even though Thomas had never been in an actual relationship before he wasn't stupid. He could tell that she was trying to catch his attention and it seemed to be working. As she stood up and walked away Newt watched her walk away. His eyes remained on her until she sat back down at her own table. In that moment Thomas felt a small spark of something inside him. He didn't know what it was but it wasn't a good feeling. Anger, no, he wasn't mad at anything. Sadness, no, nothing about this was upsetting at all. Jealousy? His mind could find no other alternative than that. Was he jealous of Teresa? Was her subtle flirting making him feel jealous? But why? It's not like he was interested in Newt like that...or was he? 

Thomas was suddenly too overwhelmed with thoughts. He dismissed himself to go to the bathroom before they could even respond. He walked to the bathroom as quick as he could without drawing any extra attention to himself. He safely reached the bathroom and went inside. 

He moved to the sink and turned on the cold water, taking off his glasses and splashing it up on to his face. He'd never felt so jealous before. He didn't even know he could be jealous for anyone. He'd never had felt so strongly toward someone to feel jealous when others would come around. Was that what this was? A crush? On Newt? 

Sure, he liked him and all and Newt was really nice and funny and...attractive. It made too much sense in his head. All the time consuming thoughts about him, the drawings, they weren't just cause he thought Newt was a cool guy. He felt like he could actually trust Newt. This had to be something more. 

Thomas dried his face off with a paper towel and groaned into it. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He wasn't suppose to develop a crush on anyone. 

"How could I be so blind when it came to my own feelings." He mentally face palmed. This would ruin everything that he was starting to form with Newt and he couldn't have that. There was only one thing he could do: never let Newt find out and hope that the crush went away. After all, how hard could it be. 

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open and in walked Newt in his perfectly tight skinny jeans. "You alright Thomas? You ran out of there pretty fast. Something on your mind?"

Thomas shook his head no. "I'm ok thanks. I think I just got a little overwhelmed, that's all." Thomas thought for a second, contemplating whether or not he should ask about Teresa. 

Unfortunately Newt beat him to the punch. "Ok good. I just wanted to check up on you. I'm going to go back. Do you want to come with or do you need a minute?"

"I'm good. I'll go with you. Thanks Newt."

 

____________________

 

It was during fifth hour when Thomas checked his phone and found a text from Newt. He excitedly opened it up and stopped his homework in a fraction of a second. 

Newt: after school plans?

Thomas played dumb even though he knew pretty much where this was going. 

Thomas: no, why?

Newt: you do now, my house 

He could've jumped up and praised the lord in that moment but after all, he still had social anxiety. He carefully typed out a response before sending it out. 

Thomas: sure sounds good, what time?

Newt: right after school, follow my car back to my house 

It was official, Thomas had plans, with Newt, the boy he had a crush on. Suddenly this didn't sound so good. Being at Newt's house would mean there would be more time for temptation and more opportunities for his crush to develop. In that moment he realized that everything he'd be with Newt he'd get closer and closer. He suddenly thought of canceling, maybe finding a different group of friends. That way nothing could go wrong. 

He had typed out one letter of his "goodbye message" to Newt when he had an immediate change of heart. There was no way he could do this to him. He couldn't just work his way into Newt's life then run away in fear two days later. That was the old Thomas, the new Thomas was stronger. Even though he knew it would be hard to disguise his feelings he knew it would probably be worth it. 

 

____________________

 

"So Thomas," Newt asked him when they first stepped into his room. The first thing Thomas noticed was how very organized and neat his room was. There were no posters on the wall or clothes on the floor. Everything was in its place where it should be. The only furniture in the very large room was a bed, desk, and dresser. In front of his bed was also a large flatscreen TV. Thomas also notice the connected bathroom to his left. Newt definitely wasn't poor. "I was thinking we play a game."

Newt went over to his desk and grabbed the rolling chair that was tucked underneath it. He placed it right in front of the bed for Thomas to sit before flopping himself down right on his own bed. "What kind of game? Like a video game?"

"No not a video game. It's not really a 'game' anyway. More of an exercise." 

A puzzled look overtook Thomas's face. "You're really confusing me now."

Newt laughed. Thomas's heart rate rose dramatically. His laugh was like music, rhythmic and sweet. He could've listened to him laugh all day but unfortunately the time had passed and he stopped laughing. "Sorry mate. I guess I'm not explaining very well. What I mean is that I think we should get to know each other better. We're both a book of secrets to the other and I wanted to change that. If it's ok with you."

Thomas wanted to know more about Newt and he wanted to tell Newt more about him. But was it ok to trust someone this fast? "Do we have to share...everything?" Sure he felt most comfortable when Newt was around and he felt like hadn't trusted anyone this much in years but he still has that small voice in his head feeding him lies. 

"I only want to know the little stuff. Who is Thomas Brady? Like what's your favorite color?" The question sounded so juvenile yet so easy. He could do this. No matter the question. 

"Blue. Yours?"

"Orange. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Tell me about your family. What are they like?" 

"Well I guess there's my mum. She's a neurosurgeon at the hospital. And my dad, he's a lawyer. I don't think they quite agree with me wanting to pursue art but they've never really told me no so maybe their ok with it. Lastly there's my twin sister, Sonya. She pretty much looks like a girl version of me. A bit aggravating at sometimes but she's tolerable most of the time."

"You sound like you have a good relationship with your family. Sounds nice." Thomas suddenly felt a spark of depression knowing how his family situation was. It wasn't ideal. 

Newt seemed to sense his discomfort. "Do you want to talk about it? That's why I'm here. You can tell me anything. You trust me right?"

Thomas sighed and leaned his elbows over in his knees. He contemplated telling Newt some of his secrets. It was a scary idea but it had to be done. After a moment of thinking about it, and ignoring the stupid voice in his head, he decided he could trust Newt. "I...I do. I think I do trust you. I can tell you about my family if you'd like." Newt leaned in a little bit closer so that he was resting on his knees just like Thomas. There wasn't that big of a space in between them. It was closer than Thomas usually liked, but it felt kind of...nice. "Well there's not much to say really. I live with my mom, you've met her, and my Dad lives in Japan. He's been working there for a couple of years now and I can't even remember what his job is. We use to talk a lot at the beginning and he even visited once but after that it all just slowly went downhill. And also I'm an only child so it's basically just me and my mom."

"I'm sorry Tommy. That sounds hard to deal with." There it was again. The name that reminded him of his incident. Thomas felt the goosebumps form on his body and the muscles freeze in his body. Last time he got lucky with Newt but this time he noticed. "Thomas? Did I say something wrong?" 

He had to tell Newt the truth now. He couldn't let this go on. "Well it's just...the nickname. It uh, brings back bad memories. It has a bad connotation."

Newt's eyes widened and he started rambling. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Thomas. I didn't know. I've said it before too haven't I? I'm so sorry I just did it without realizing. It felt natural when I said it. Are you ok? I can't believe I did that to you. I...I...sorry Thomas."

"Newt it's ok, really." Thomas suddenly had a though and he wanted to test it. "If you want to call me that you...can. I know before it was bad but I think maybe if you use it as my new nickname, then I'll never be reminded of the bad times. Only the good ones." 

"Are you sure Tom-Thomas?"

"Yeah Newt it's fine. I'd actually prefer if it worked cause I kind of like when you say it." 

Newt smiled. "Cool. But I want you to tell me immediately if it starts making you uncomfortable. Deal?" Newt held out his hand for Thomas to shake. 

He took a small risk and put his hand out there to shake Newt's, touching the soft skin of the blonde haired boy. At first he felt tense and uncomfortable, it was a strange feeling that he wasn't use to. But, overtime, it felt better and better. Newt's hand felt nice in his. The warmth radiated from Newt's hand to his and it gave him goosebumps. 

When the time was up Thomas removed his hand, immediately missing the contact. Never since his incident had he wanted to touch someone else. The concept of physical contact had always been weird to Thomas and now he craved Newt's touch. His situation was turning out harder than he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know what you all thought. Thank you everyone for your support.


	8. Shopping with Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes on a little adventure with Newt to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a good weekend and if not here's another chapter. Enjoy :)

Newt's sister came home shortly after their talk and came busting in Newt's room, obviously unaware that he had company. 

"Newt! Did you get invited to Teresa's bonfire on Satur-" She stopped herself mid sentence when she saw Thomas sitting in the chair. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize Newt had people over. I'm Sonya, twin sister."

She walked over and held out her hand for him to shake. Thomas looked to Newt for some kind of indicator to tell him what to do. He simply nodded his head as if trying to say 'it's ok she won't bite'.

Knowing that he had Newt's silent seal of approval made it much easier to take her hand and shake it. He would be lying if he said it felt right. All he could think about was how different her hands were from Newt's. Her's were small and petite, Newt's were strong yet soft. 

"I'm Thomas." He quickly spoke to get his name out there, giving himself a pat on the back when he didn't stumble. 

"He's a cute one Newtie. Where'd you find him?" Thank god she turned her attention to Newt because Thomas could feel the heat creeping up onto his cheeks. He could only imagine the shade of red he was turning at her comment. No one had ever called him cute, ever. It was a nice feeling, yet it still felt very wrong. 

Newt however seemed unfazed by the comment, his mouth actually curling upward in a smirk. "Found him at work. He came in for an oil change and we became friends. Not much to it but that. Now why did you come beating my bloody door down ? Teresa's?"

"Yes. I'm sure you were invited but I wanted to know if you were going." Newt nodded his head yes. "Ok well then I'm going too. And I guess that means I'm off to the mall, I need an outfit for the night." She turned and started her way out the door before turning around one last time. "Do you boys want to come with me?"

Thomas thought it was a bit of a strange request so he looked to Newt for any clue to what he would say. "I think we'll stay..." He trailed off, his face looking to be in thought. "You know what, we're coming too. I want to do something." 

Thomas sat there confused as so has left the room and Newt ran after. He sat there until Newt poked his head back in between the door and the frame. "Tommy I know you're not big on touching but if you don't follow right now I'm going to drag you out of here."

Thomas put up his hands in surrender and followed Newt out the door, even though the thought of staying put in his chair sounded like a good idea. 

 

____________________

 

Saying the mall had a lot of people would've been an understatement. The mall was packed full with tons of people in every square foot of the floor. Being the only good mall in the area, it was frequently visited after school by teens looking for a good "hangout" place. This particular mall had three levels allowing huge amounts of crowds at a single time. All of it made Thomas feel quite uncomfortable. He tried to stick by Newt as close as he could while still keeping a respectable distance between them. Sonya was ahead leading them who knew where. Thomas took the time they had to ask Newt why they were here exactly. 

"Hey Newt? Why did we come here really? What are you scheming?" 

Newt clenched his chest in fake hurt. "You hurt me Tommy. I'm not up to anything at all. What do you think is happening?" 

"Honestly, I feel like I'm just going to be dragged around to watch your sister try on a thousand things." Newt laughed at Thomas's blatant honesty. 

"You really think I'd bring you here for that? No no," Newt grabbed Thomas's sleeve to stop him from walking leaving Sonya to wander off by herself into the crowd. "We have a different plan." 

Thomas just became more and more confused as Newt let Sonya walk away while they stayed behind. "Newt your sister just left and we're still here. What's going on?" 

"Don't worry about her, I'll send her a text telling her we had to make a quick stop first." He pulled out his phone and sent the message. "Done."

"So where is it that we are stopping?" Thomas raised his eyebrow at Newt. Thomas was beginning to realize that Newt was either very straightforward or completely confusing. 

Newt finally confessed his plan at that point. "Well I thought it would be fun if I bought a couple of things to wear...for you. To, you know, boost your self confidence and all. I wanted to help."

Thomas couldn't believe his ears. Newt wanted to buy him new clothes to improve his self confidence? No one had ever offered such a thing. How was it capable for Newt to have all the perfect qualities and not a single flaw. It was almost frustrating how amazing he was. 

"I can't let you do that Newt. I have money, please don't waste yours. It's a really nice offer but I can't accept all that from you." As much as he would've liked too he couldn't take Newt's money without a fight. 

"It's not a waste Tommy. My parents give me a huge allowance and I don't know what to do with it. Listen, I WANT to buy you some stuff. I can help you pick out some new stuff and you can help me."

"Are you saying that you don't like my flannels?" Thomas joked in mock hurt.

Newt let out a wonderful laugh. He stopped and hunched over, clutching his chest as he laughed and laughed over Thomas's small joke. In between breaths he finally spoke. "Oh my god Tommy. You're too funny. Of course I like your flannels, they look good on you. I just thought we could try something new as well."

Thomas's heart nearly stopped when Newt said he looked good in his flannels. Even though Newt probably didn't mean anything by it, the compliment still felt kind of nice. "Was my joke really that funny? If you love it so much I guess I can try harder to be funny."

"That's why I laughed so hard. You're opening up to me. You're breaking out of your shell and overcoming your fears. I'm proud of you Tommy. Now, come with me, I have a couple ideas that I think you'll like." 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV 

The first store Newt had taken to him to was Macy's. He really wanted to see Thomas try on a black leather jacket. Even though Newt really did like his flannels, he could never admit how good Thomas looked in them, at least not now. Their friendship was still too fresh and he didn't want to mess it all up by saying something stupid. Thomas couldn't find out that Newt was starting to kind of maybe like him a little bit more than a friend. 

"How about this one?" Newt held it up for Thomas to see, wondering whether or not the brunette would approve. 

Thomas contemplated it in his mind before accepting the jacket and trying it on. He pulled the sleeves on over his other clothes to see how it fit. They both walked over to a mirror so Thomas could get a better look. When they stopped at the mirror and Newt finally got a good view, he was quite taken. 

Thomas looked great. It hugged him in all the right places, perfectly fitting around his midsection. His arms were accentuated nicely, not looking too large or too skinny. The dark color of his hair seemed to match the rich black color of the jacket. Everything about it seemed right, almost as if he was made for it. 

Before Newt voiced his own opinion he wanted to hear what Thomas thought. "What do you think? How do you like it?" Newt asked putting emphasis on the 'you' part of his sentence. It was all to help him feel more confident so it only made sense if he liked it himself. 

Thomas looked himself over in the mirror, turning and twisting to see from different sides. "It actually looks kind of good. I think I actually like it."

"You sound surprised?" Newt's heart clenched when he heard how surprised Thomas sounded. It was as if he didn't think anything could possibly look good on him. If only Thomas could see how attractive he actually was. But since Newt could never tell him without scaring him off, he would have to learn his own way. 

"Well between you and me, when you have social anxiety, you don't just have social anxiety." Thomas looked around to make sure no one else was near, then he leaned toward Newt a little more and finished talking in a whisper. "It comes with added baggage too. There's some...depression and low self esteem. It all mixes together to ruin your self image. But since I'm getting better it just feels a little different being confident in something. I just haven't had the feeling in years." 

Newt's heart went out to Thomas. He wanted to just hug him and tell him it would be ok and never let go until he was fully cured of his anxiety. But of course, all he could do was nod his head in understanding. "I get that Tommy and it was brave of you to tell me all of that. It's nice to feel a bit of confidence isn't it?" 

"Yeah, sure is. I guess flannels have just always been my comfort clothes if that makes sense. By the way, what do you think of this? I want to know your opinion too." Thomas looked at him with a small smile. 

Before even thinking about the question, Newt blurted out his first thought. "I think you look hot." 

Thomas's smile slowly faded into shock. His eyes went wide and he was blushing like a mad man. When Newt realized his mistake, he couldn't imagine the shade of red that his face was turning at the moment. He mentally cursed himself for embarrassing Thomas like that. Newt needed to think of something to recover and fast. That was not an ok slip up and it couldn't happen again. 

Newt decided he would play it off as a joke and hope that Thomas would actually believe him. "That might not have been my best joke of the day. I thought it might be funny but turns out it just embarrassed both of us. In all honesty though I do think it looks good and I think we should get it." 

The redness in Thomas's face had gone away and he no longer looked uneasy. Instead Newt thought he saw a slight flash of sadness before a small smirk rose back up to his face. "It's ok Newt. It was kind of funny, just a bit unexpected." 

Newt internally sighed with relief. He made a major mistake that could've gone much worse. Luckily Thomas didn't seem to be too freaked out by his stupidity. 

Thomas removed the jacket and looked inside for, what Newt assumed, was the price. Newt suddenly became uneasy that Thomas was looking for the tag because he saw it earlier and it wasn't cheap. He just hoped that maybe it had gotten ripped off by mistake. When Thomas's eyes went wide he knew that he had found it. 

"Newt this jacket is $100! I can't let you buy this for me. You're insane if you want to do that. I'll be right back I'm going to go buy this with my own money." Thomas started to walk toward the closest register he could find. 

Newt couldn't believe what he was about to do but he did it anyway. He quickly jogged after Thomas and quickly swiped the jacket out of his hands. "If you want to buy this, you're going to have to catch me." Newt gave him a devilish smirk before turning and running away and toward the register. 

Thomas couldn't believe what had just happened. Newt had grabbed the jacket and took off like a small child. Thomas didn't know whether he should run after him or pinch himself to make sure he was awake. Thomas was quickly finding out that Newt was full of surprises. It definitely wasn't a bad thing and to be honest, Thomas found his behavior quite adorable. The fact that Newt would go to such lengths to buy an expensive jacket for a guy he just met was amazing. It made Thomas wonder if maybe Newt had small feelings towards him as well. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed the idea, knowing very well how far fetched it seemed. 

He snapped back to reality when he noticed Newt was out of sight. He slowly picked up his pace and fast walked to the nearest register. To his surprise, Newt wasn't there. He looked in the surrounding area for minutes before he knew what was happening. 

"That little shit." Thomas muttered under his breath. If Newt wasn't here it's because he went to a far register, not expecting Thomas to look for him that far away. Thomas fell into his trap and by the time he made it to the next checkout, he saw newt walking toward him swinging a bag around his fingers. 

Thomas crossed his arms and stood in a defensive stance as Newt approached him. "You're a little shit you know."

"Hey, this is shopping with Newt and you should learn to like it. Merry Christmas." Newt held out the bag for Thomas to take.

He took the bag but not without the final word. "I'm going to pay you back. I didn't ask for this."

"You can try but I will not accept your money without a fight." 

Thomas shook his head with a small smirk on his face. Little did Newt know that Thomas had a small plan of his own but that was for later. 

They left the store with the intention of finding Sonya but Thomas had dragged Newt into a Hollister to look at some of the flannels. At first Thomas thought he might buy one for himself but then he saw Newt looking at a particular red one with black plaid stripes. 

Thomas could see it in his eyes that Newt liked it but he asked him anyway just to be sure. "Do you want that?"

"Yeah I think I might get it. I'll follow in your footsteps a bit." Newt laughed at his own joke as he took the shirt and started to walk toward the back to pay. 

Thomas followed him, getting in line right next to him. Luckily it went quick and they were up next. Newt pulled out his wallet to pay for the garment but Thomas snatched it out of his hand and put it in his pocket. 

"You can get that back once I'm done buying this for you." Thomas stood triumphant as he paid for the Newt's shirt with his own money. Meanwhile, Newt stood by with his arms crossed against his chest and a pouty (yet adorable) look on his face. 

"That's $42.95 please." The friendly cashier finished up the transaction and gave him his bag. "Thank you. Have a good one guys."

"Thanks you too." Thomas answered without a second thought. When he looked over at Newt he was still pouting. Before his face got stuck like that Thomas have him his stuff back. "Here's your shirt and here is your wallet." What didn't know was Thomas had snuck $60 into Newt's wallet when he wasn't looking to cover the rest of the jacket. There was no way he was letting Newt spend so much money on him. 

"You broke the bloody rules you cheater. There's no wallet snatching." Newt eased back on his pout as he reluctantly took the bag from Thomas. 

"Hey this is shopping with Thomas. You may or may not like the outcome." Both boys laughed as they left the store. Newt had stopped pouting all together. There was no way he could be upset with Thomas for more than a fraction of a second before forgiving him. After all, it was kind of cute how Thomas tried so hard to buy it for him. He even talked to the girl at the register. 

That's when Newt realized that Thomas had talked to a stranger without missing a step. "Tommy! Do you realize what you just did in there? You talked to the buggin cashier, bought the shirt, and then said goodbye all by yourself. When's the last time you did that?"

Thomas looked surprised at first but then it all turned to happiness. "Hey, you're right. I didn't even think about it. It just kind of happened naturally." 

"I knew you could do it you big doof. All you have to do is stay positive." They smiled at each other before turning back to normal conversation. 

They went on to talk about small things like movies and TV until they found Sonya. She had just finished up as well so they all left the mall a couple minutes later. The three teens all put their bags in Newt's trunk before they were headed back to the Isaac residence. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV

On the way back, Newt and Sonya sat in the front while Thomas was in the back. It gave him time to do some thinking about what had happened today. Now that he thought about it, it seemed kind of strange, especially when Newt had called him hot. Even though it was only a joke Thomas couldn't help but feel sad that Newt really didn't think he was hot. If Newt had mutual feelings for me, things would be much smoother, he thought. I wouldn't have to constantly worry about Newt finding out about my true feelings. 

Thomas decided to push the thoughts away for now. He didn't need the depressing thoughts to resurface after the day he'd been having. Maybe things would turn out all right and he'd lose interest in a relationship. 

After all, it was only a small crush, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it in the comments (always appreciated). Also I have a bonus chapter that I'm writing that I might post on Thursday. How does two chapters this week sound? Let me know if I should post it. 
> 
> This is what the schedule would look like if I gave you another chapter but only if you ask for it ;)
> 
> Monday 1/11/16- regular update  
> Thursday 1/14/16- bonus chapter  
> Monday 1/18/16- regular update


	9. Dreaming of the Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has another memory dream where he remembers his experiences after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So as promised bonus chapter! I hope everyone enjoys. The entirety of this chapter is a memory/dream from Thomas's past (which I know a bunch of you were wondering about). I hope this fulfills expectations. As always, enjoy :)

When they got back, Thomas hung around Newt's house for a short while before he departed back to his own. Luckily, Newt never looked in his wallet and found the $60 that Thomas had hid.

When he got back, dinner was waiting. He quickly ate with his mom before dismissing himself to his room so he could finish up his homework. 

Thankfully, Thomas didn't have as much homework as he thought so a half hour later, he put his stuff away and laid down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he realized how tired he actually was. Shopping with Newt was tiring but fun nonetheless. 

Checking his phone he saw the time was only 9:14. It was still really early but he was tired so why not sleep. He changed into pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt before climbing into bed under the covers. He checked his alarm to make sure it was the correct time for the morning. Once everything was all set he put his glasses down on the dresser and quickly drifted to sleep. Later that night, he dreamt. 

 

____________________

 

Beginning of Dream~~~~~

The first thing he remembered when he regained consciousness was the sirens. He could barely open his eyes but he sensed he was in an ambulance. They were moving forward, fast, every once and a while they'd make a right or left turn. He opened his eyes just enough to see his surroundings. To his left were small shelves with medical equipment. Tilting his head to the right he noticed a paramedic messing with some buttons on a beeping machine. He could feel the ambulance moving at a quick, steady speed to the hospital. 

The paramedic seemed to notice Thomas's eyesight because he spoke to him. You're going to be alright," the paramedic said. "We'll be there soon."

Thomas's eyes began to feel heavy as he faded back into his unconscious state. 

 

____________________

 

The next time he awoke he could hear faint, steady beeping sounds coming from the heart monitor to his left. Oddly, he felt no pain, nothing at all. The first thing that crossed his mind was that he was paralyzed but he quickly dismissed the thought when he moved his fingers and toes. The next thing he noticed was the IV in his arm which explained why he couldn't feel any pain at the moment. He knew if that was taken out then there would be loads of pain in various places around his body. 

He opened his eyes looking directly above at the square ceiling tiles. When he looked around he noticed something he hadn't before. Everything was considerably more blurry than usual. That's when he remembered he didn't have his glasses. That's when he remembered everything. 

The sudden urge to cry hit him hard. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to deal with this, he didn't want the nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears. When finally he felt in control he unclenched them. Sudden dizziness overtook him as he drifted back to sleep. He was too tired and too emotionally strained to think. He wanted to sleep and never wake up but for now, a nap would have to work. 

 

____________________

 

The next time he woke up, it was to voices. The one, unfamiliar, was a man's. The other sounded like his mom. 

"How is he Doctor Johnson?" His mom's voice was weak and soft. She sounded like she had been crying for a long period of time. 

"He was in rough shape when he first got here but he's stable now." His voice was a bit stronger, maybe for his mom's sake. "He's going to be fine Mrs. Brady."

"Maybe physically he will heal but what about his emotional trauma? Those wounds will be with him for life. He's a 15 year old boy, what am I supposed to do to help him?" She sounded so desperate and frustrated. 

"I know Mrs. Brady. Rape victims sometimes need to go through lots of therapy to return to their old selves. I can give you the numbers to some highly respected psychologists of you are interested." 

"Yes anything that might help him please. Can you please go over his injuries one more time? How long do you think he'll be here?"

"Well," the doctor sighed knowing how bad his injuries really were. "He has two broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruises around his stomach, a small fracture in his wrist, and a fractured tail bone. There was also major irritation around his rectum and more cuts and bruises on his rear."

His mom's voice suddenly turned angry. She never got angry but given the circumstances Thomas understood. "If I ever find the boys that did this. I hope they serve life in prison."

"Mrs. Brady we will do everything we can to get Thomas to open up about who did this to him. We will try our hardest to get those boys jail time." 

Thomas couldn't help but disagree. He didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Aris had said he'd hurt him even more if he said anything. He knew that he probably wouldn't survive another incident like that. 

For now he would stay quiet. It would be too painful to relive. In that moment, Thomas knew he might never be able to open up to anyone about this. He also realized that he might never trust again, not with such a traumatic experience always present in the back of his mind. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas drifted in and out of sleep before the first time he had actually stayed awake. He awoke to a considerable more amount of pain. His medicine must of wore off because painful spots covered his body. He couldn't even imagine how bad he probably looked. 

"Thomas, honey. How are you feeling?" His mom was right by his bedside in a chair. She looked tired but was alert immediately when Thomas opened his eyes. 

He tried to sit up in his bed a little bit but the pain was strong. He clenched his teeth and pushed through it as he worked his way up onto his bottom, his back was resting against the pillows. "I'm fine. It's just a little painful."

"Here take these." She headed him his glasses so he could see a little better. He took them and put them on without hesitation. "Don't push yourself sweetie you've been through a lot." She looked down into her hands on her lap. She knew what she had to say and she knew it probably wasn't going to go well. "Thomas you're going to need to tell me about what happened. I want those boys that did this to you prosecuted."

Thomas knew it would come up at some point but he didn't think it would be so soon. It suddenly all came flowing back at once as if a dam had broke and released everything cruel and evil in his past. Everything was still imprinted strong in his mind. The rape, the beatings, the verbal and physical abuse. It was too much. He resisted the urge to cry by clenching his teeth. His voice suddenly became caught in his throat but with every ounce of strength he had he spoke one word as strong as he could muster. "No." 

His mom looked in a state between confusion and shock. "Thomas honey. If you don't talk about it then we can't put those boys away."

One more time he shook his head side to side and repeated the word. "No."

His mom sighed in defeat. She knew it was not right to push him, especially in this situation. She sounded so upset but she complied anyway. "Ok. If that's what you want then I'll stick by you. Just know if you ever want to talk about it, I'll always be here for you Thomas. Always." She leaned forward and moved his hair out of the way to kiss his forehead. "Get some rest." She left soon after and Thomas was left alone again. 

He sat there quietly, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to sleep anymore, he was tired of sleeping everything away. He decided he would use the time to think about his shitty situation. He had just moved here no longer than one month ago and he had already been traumatized. He had no friends that cared enough to visit him in the hospital, not even one. The only one that he considered his friend before was Aris but of course it all had to be a lie. 

'You're too fucking stupid to make real friends.' 

'If you were the least bit normal maybe there would be some people here with you right now.'

'You're too pathetic to form friendships.' 

The voice in his head took over and blasted him with horrible thoughts. The sad part was he couldn't help but believe all of them. The voice was right, why would anyone want to be friends with an unattractive, no good, pathetic, victim. He almost wished that Aris had killed him in that basement. 

Only minutes later his mom knocked on the door and poked her head in, snapping Thomas out of his new depressing thoughts. "Thomas, there's someone that would like to see you." 

He wasn't in the mood for guests but his curiosity had rose when she said there was someone here. Had someone from school actually came? 

When an older woman wearing all white walked in, his heart broke. Of course it wasn't someone from school, the voice said. How could you be so stupid? Thomas tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and focus on the woman that was slowly approaching his bed side with only a clipboard. 

The woman was professional and neat. Her hair was pulled back and all in place. When she spoke, her voice was soothing but authoritative at the same time. "Hello Thomas. My name is Doctor Paige. Your mother and I have been talking and we have come to an agreement. There's no doubt that with your incident, your self image has been shattered, your confidence has been destroyed, and you have lost the ability to trust anyone except you mother. I'm here to help you Thomas. I know remembering the past is going to be difficult. If it would make you more comfortable, I will never ask you to tell me what happened. The only thing that matters is what lies in the future. All you have to do is be willing to accept my help and you can get better, I know you can. Let me help you Thomas."

 

End of Dream~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a nice little surprise to make the week better. Check back on Monday for another chapter. 
> 
> P.S. This isn't the end of Thomas's dreams. You'll find out more eventually.


	10. Pre Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I'll be coming with Newt. He already told me we're going to drive together so you can add us both to the list. And Minho is right back there but I'm pretty sure he's going to." Thomas motioned behind him to Minho who had abandoned the idea of homework and thought it would be more fun to text someone on his phone instead. "Yeah he'll probably come."
> 
> "Great thank you Thomas. I'm really looking forward to seeing you all there. I hope we can show you a good time in hopes that you'll like our group. Bye Thomas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes because unfortunately I didn't have any time to proof read it. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Just a reminder, if you haven't read chapter 9 then make sure you do so. I posted on Thursday so I want to make sure everyone saw it.

It was the day before the bonfire, Thomas had just walked into physics and taken his usual seat next to Minho. The fact that he felt comfortable enough to voluntarily sit down next to someone was actually amazing. Before, when he was on his own, he would always go out of his way to sit by himself. He was too scared to join people, afraid that they would outcast him or make fun of him. It made him realize how much his life he actually turned around in the past week. Of course his anxiety wasn't cured by far, but he felt better. He felt stronger both mentally and physically. 

Dr. Janson started his lecture almost immediately as the bell rang. Going on about forces and friction and mass, Thomas found himself intently paying attention. He took his notes and listened close. He even noticed that Minho was paying attention for once, or at least he was fake paying attention. Either way he still looked like he knew what he was doing. Thomas smiled and returned to his notes. 

When he finished his lecture, he assigned a couple of problems that they could work on for practice. As usual, Thomas and Minho scooted their desks closer so they could work together. In the past day or two Thomas had become comfortable enough to share a small part of his "personal bubble" with Minho. 

"Hey did you get 26.4 Newtons?" Minho asked. He turned his attention to Thomas, tilting his head to look at the work on his paper as well. 

Thomas couldn't help but mentally smile every time he heard the word Newtons. He found it way too funny that his friend shared the name with the unit for force. It was also a little excuse to think about Newt for a quick second before he returned to work. 

"Um, yeah I did. Did you do #24 yet?" Thomas had been stuck on 24 for a while now. He hoped that maybe Minho had more luck on it. 

"Uh no, that one looks hard. I skip the ones that look hard." Thomas should've known. 

"Well I need help on it. How am I supposed to find the force without all the variables?"

"Just go ask Janson. I'm sure he'd show you how to do it."

The idea made Thomas uneasy. Janson wasn't a stranger but he hadn't known him long enough to be comfortable around him yet. Plus, it Thomas was being honest, he was kind of threatening. "You mean me, go up there, and ask him. By myself. Alone. But he's strange." 

"I think it would be good for you. It might help you out of your anxiety." Minho's grin had slowly turned into a frown as he realized his mistake. He returned back to his work and tried to act nonchalant. 

Thomas caught on quick. "Wait, I never told you I had social anxiety. You just thought I was shy."

Minho turned back to Thomas with a small streak of guilt on his face. "I may have kind of forced Newt into telling me. I'm way to curious for my own good. But that's not the point. I'll go up there with you but only if you do the talking. It will make up for my asshat behavior. Please don't be mad."

"Ok fine asshat. I'm not mad, you deserve to know too. Would you please come with me up to the teacher's desk?"

His trademark grin popped right back onto his face. "Yes I will best friend Tomboy."

They both got up from their seats and walked up to the teacher's desk with their work. As promised, Thomas did the talking. Well, he tried. "Um...Mr, Dr. Janson. Can you help us...with uh, number 24?"

For a moment, Thomas thought he would tell him off, send him back to his seat. He would be so embarrassed and he'd want to leave, but when he spoke it was exactly the opposite. "Of course Thomas. Let me take a look." He let out the breath he was holding and relaxed a little bit. Nothing bad has happened at all. It was just a big over reaction. 

After Janson helped them finish their problem, they went back to their seats and worked on some more. After writing three numbers, Thomas pencil broke. "Damn, I need to go all the way up there now." He motioned to the pencil sharpener that was all the way across the room next to the door. 

"Aww boo hoo," Minho mocked. "Little baby Thomas can't walk twenty feet across the room."

Thomas jokingly scowled at the Asian boy. "I don't think I want to be your friend anymore. You're too weird." Before Minho could respond Thomas left his seat to go to the pencil sharpener. 

"Aww wait Thomas come back. Baby come back. You can blame it all on me." Minho wasn't too loud but he was loud enough to turn a few of the closer people's heads. It made Thomas almost laugh. Instead he just shook his head and smiled as he sharpened his pencil. 

"Thomas right?" From outside the door in the hallway, Thomas heard the sound of a girl's voice saying his name. 

He poked his head out to look through the door and standing there was Teresa. Thomas felt a mix of happiness, shyness, and jealousy all at once. "Oh, hi Teresa. What's going on?"

"Are you coming tomorrow? I'm trying to get a approximate headcount." 

"Yeah I'll be coming with Newt. He already told me we're going to drive together so you can add us both to the list. And Minho is right back there but I'm pretty sure he's going to." Thomas motioned behind him to Minho who had abandoned the idea of homework and thought it would be more fun to text someone on his phone instead. "Yeah he'll probably come."

"Great thank you Thomas. I'm really looking forward to seeing you all there. I hope we can show you a good time in hopes that you'll like our group. Bye Thomas." With that, she waved goodbye and continued her walk down the hall. Thomas returned to his seat with a new question on his mind. 

"Hey Minho? Have you and Newt known Teresa and her friends long?" His general curiosity had peaked but in truth, he really wanted to know about the situation with Newt. 

"It's actually kind of interesting. We've always sort of known them but we don't really hang out that much. We go to their parties and they go to ours. Other than that, not much."

Thomas was relieved. At least there wasn't another obstacle between him and Newt. "So there's nothing going on between any of you?" Thomas regretted the words as soon as he said them. It made him seem so desperate to find out what their situations were. 

"Not really. Well except for me and Brenda. She totally likes me but denies it anyway. But I believe this is the year we'll get together. Just you watch Thomas Brady. You'll see." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head in a cocky manner. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"I'm uh...just curious. I want to understand the group dynamic before tomorrow. I wouldn't want to feel awkward."

"Fair enough." Minho shrugged and seemed to accept it, returning to his work. Only a few seconds later he turned his attention to Thomas with a smug look on his face. "Wait. I see what's going on here." 

Thomas froze. This couldn't be happening. Minho knew something was up and now he called him out on it. "Uh, I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

"Yes you are. You like Teresa. Or Brenda, hands off by the way. Maybe Harriet. Hell, maybe even Newt. I think you like someone in the group and are trying to scope out the scene." Minho's cocky smirk took up the majority of his face while Thomas could barely manage to keep a blank expression. 

Thomas sat there, shocked. Once again, Minho had figured out pretty much everything about what was happening in Thomas's world. How was he so good at figuring him out? Thomas did the first thing that came to mind: deny, deny, deny. 

"I don't think so. You're not even close." Minho gave him a look that said 'really Thomas?' But Thomas stood his ground. "Like I said, I just wanted to know how people were together so I didn't say or do anything stupid."

"Hmm, well I'm going to go with my theory. Even if it is wrong, it's more fun." 

"Shut up Minho." Thomas couldn't help but smile. Everything was ok and Minho didn't really seem to give two shits anyway. Thomas suddenly felt better about the bonfire. Now, he was going into it was hopeful optimism. He was almost certain he would have a good time. 

 

____________________

 

Saturday afternoon rolled around faster than expected. Newt had insisted on meeting Thomas at his house before. He had texted Thomas forty minutes ago alerting him off his plan. 

Newt: Heyy Tommy :) You're ok with Tommy now right?

Thomas: Yeah I think I am. It's doing more good than bad 

Newt: Awesome :3 So, I hate to drop a bomb on you like this but I'll be at your house in like forty five minutes

Thomas: That's ok, I think I can allow that

Newt: Great, cause I wanted to talk to your mom again too. She was so nice 

Thomas: oh, ok she'll be here

Newt: see you in forty five :)

Thomas: See ya 

Newt was a piece of work sometimes. Wanting to officially meet his mom was a bit of a weird request but it didn't bother Thomas that much. The whole idea of Newt just dropping by sounded great to Thomas. He thought it was nice that he felt comfortable enough to come over whenever. 

Speaking of Newt coming over, he was supposed to be here like now. Thomas had just finished getting ready and was trying to get dressed as fast as possible. Wanting to try something different, he put in his contact lenses and skipped the glasses. They always use to irritate his eyes but he figured maybe they were better now. 

He had just finished getting dressed, throwing on his new black leather jacket just as he heard the doorbell ring. 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV 

Newt was standing on Thomas's porch waiting for someone to open the door. He had just rung the doorbell and was now just waiting. He felt kind of nervous being at Thomas's house for the first time. The only person's house he typically visited was Minho's. This was definitely new for him. 

Moments later, he heard soft footsteps coming toward the door. They sounded too light to be Thomas's so Newt assumed they belonged to his mom. 

She unlocked and opened the door a second after. "Newt. So nice to see you again."

He greeted her in the most proper way he could. After all, there was like a .1% chance that Thomas would end up liking him and she would end up being his future boyfriend's mom. "Good afternoon Mrs. Brady. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine thank you. I've heard many nice things about you Newt and I have to say I'm glad. You are being so amazing to my son and I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem at all. He's an amazing boy and a good friend. I really enjoy hanging out with him." 

"That's nice to hear. Just know you are welcome here whenever you'd like. Thomas is just finishing up upstairs. You can head up if you'd like. Just be sure to knock, you wouldn't want to walk in on him changing now would you?" Newt mentally imagined walking in on a nude Thomas and wasn't disappointed. However he shook the thought from his mind, right now wasn't the time. 

"Thank you Mrs. Brady. I'll see you later." Slowly he walked over to the stairs and walked up them. Thomas's mom had mentioned that his room was on the right. He walked over to the only door on the wall and raised his hand to knock on it. Before he could make the motion to knock, Thomas opened the door and walked right into Newt. 

"Newt? Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Thomas was genuinely concerned. His eyes were full of...wait. Thomas wasn't wearing his glasses. This was the first time that Newt had seen Thomas's eyes up close without the obstruction of glasses in the way. His eyes were absolutely stunning. They were the perfect color, a mix of hazel and light brown. They shined and sparkled in the light, each light brining out the color variation around the pupils. There was no doubt in his mind that Thomas had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. 

"I've never been better actually." Once Newt had finally stopped obsessing over Thomas's eyes, he looked down and noticed his choice of apparel. "You're wearing the jacket."

"You're wearing the flannel." Newt had wore the red and black flannel that Thomas had bought for him. It was the only thing in his closet that he 100% knew that Thomas liked on him. 

"Yep. I love the bugger actually." Newt was still standing in the hallway waiting for an invite of some sort but none ever came. Thomas just stood there looking at Newt's shirt. "Tommy?"

Thomas shook his head back and forth as if he just broke out of a daze. "Sorry Newt. I guess I just blanked out for a second. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick so make yourself comfortable in my room. Just please don't...break anything." 

Thomas scooted past Newt and went down the hallway to another door that led to the bathroom. Newt was finally able to go into Thomas's room. 

Thomas's room was nice. There were a couple posters on the wall from various Marvel movies, a bookshelf on the wall to his left filled with comic books and regular books. To the right of the door was a desk cluttered with drawings, pencils, and papers. Newt's interest peaked as he walked over to the desk. There was a portion of one drawing that stuck out above the others. The edge of the picture appeared to large eyelashes. Newt curiously moved the blank pieces out of the way to make room for the eye drawing. When it was out in the open and in full view, Newt became lost for words. 

The drawing was breathtaking. Each line, shade, and contour was just perfect. The dark brown color in the middle was a great mix to create almost the look of chocolate swirling about the pupil. The color was too dark to be Thomas's. He wasn't sure who's it could be unless...unless it was his eye. 

From the bathroom, Newt heard the toilet flush and the water start to run so he quickly covered the picture back up like he'd never been there. He sat on the edge of Thomas's bed and looked around at the walls trying to appear comfortable. When Thomas came in the room Newt was relieved that he didn't notice he had snooped. 

"So did you want to leave now or...?" Thomas questioned him from the doorframe 

"Uh yeah, I'm ready if you are. Let's head out." Thomas left the room and Newt followed, closing the door behind him. Before going outside they said goodbye to Thomas's mom and promised not to stay out too late. In less than an hour they'd all be together, hanging out and having fun with the addition of Thomas. Newt couldn't hold back his excitement as Thomas started the car and started the drive to their destination. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks everyone so much for getting me this far. Happy MLK day to everyone and if you're in school, I hope you enjoy your day off :)


	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho pulled up a few seconds later, after their talk. Newt and Thomas got out of their car and joined Minho on his way to the front door. Minho, riled up as usual, seemed to be in an extra crazy mood today. "Hey guys. Who's ready to paarr-taaay!"
> 
> Newt laughed and turned his attention to the Asian boy. "Minho, it's hardly a party. There's going to be less than ten buggin people here."
> 
> "Oh my god Newt stop bring down my party vibes with your know it all attitude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some drama.

The drive to Teresa's family beach house took about forty five minutes. Instead of being a boring and uneventful road trip, it was a great fun time for both boys to connect and laugh together. Pretty early into the car ride Newt had told Thomas that the only reason he wanted him to drive was so he could be the designated driver. Thomas happily agreed seeing as he had never drunk anything before in his life and he was scared to even try it. Even the thought of being somewhere where people would be openly drinking scared him a little bit. But he trusted Newt and he trusted that everything would be ok. 

After an eternity of listening to Newt sing over the radio (quite good actually) they arrived a couple minutes after the scheduled time. 

"So do we just go in then or...what?" Newt was just sitting there looking at his phone. 

He looked up at Thomas and locked their brown eyes together. "Sorry I forgot to say something. Minho just texted me asking if we would wait for him. He said he's only a couple of minutes away so I said sure. The big baby doesn't want to go in by himself." 

"Hey Newt can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tommy. You know you can talk to me about anything." He locked his phone and focused his full attention on Thomas. He wanted Thomas to know that he cared.

"Well, do you think everyone will be having drinks here tonight? And if I don't then they're not going like me?"

Newt's mouth twisted into a small smirk. He knew Thomas was serious but he thought a small smile might lightens the mood. "Of course they'll like you Tommy. How could you think anyone wouldn't like you." Newt put a reassuring hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas felt electricity from the touch. "Listen, I know lots if not all of the people here will be having some sort of drink tonight. And you definitely don't have to be one of those people. No one's going to judge you or make fun of you or do anything. I promise." 

He genuinely appreciated Newt's concern. "Thanks Newt. You're awesome." 

Newt removed his hand from Thomas's shoulder and brought it back down to his lap. "Well, I try." 

Minho pulled up a few seconds later, after their talk. Newt and Thomas got out of their car and joined Minho on his way to the front door. Minho, riled up as usual, seemed to be in an extra crazy mood today. "Hey guys. Who's ready to paarr-taaay!"

Newt laughed and turned his attention to the Asian boy. "Minho, it's hardly a party. There's going to be less than ten buggin people here."

"Oh my god Newt stop bring down my party vibes with your know it all attitude. Thomas please talk some sense into your boyfriend." Minho joked, completely unaware of the situation between the boys. 

Thomas's eyes went wide with fear. He didn't dare to look at Newt in that moment. He tried to play if off as best as he could but he failed miserably. "Wha- you think, why wou...you why, are you...what...are, you doin?"

Minho burst out laughing at his idiocy. Everyone had stopped walking so Minho could bend over and clutch his stomach for dear life. Thomas eventually looked to Newt, the same uncomfortable look spread across his face. Eventually Newt started to fake laugh with Minho. "Ha ha ha. We have a comedian in our hands." 

Finally when Minho managed to catch his breath, he defended himself. "Sorry Newt but that was priceless. To be honest, I didn't even think it was going to be that funny. But then Thomas barfed all these words and it was just too much." He took another deep breath and then breathed out once more. "I regret nothing." 

By now, Thomas had regained most of his composure. He figured he might as well take a small stab at Minho and keep partial dignity. "I regret ever talking to you." 

By now they had reached the front of the beach house and were now standing on the porch. Newt rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, they were all greeted by a very happy Teresa. 

"Hey guys. Come on in. We were just waiting for 'the guys' cause we needed some help. I was hoping one of you was good with a grill."

In a fraction of a second, Minho was ready to go wherever she asked. "I just so happen to be a grill master. If you'd show me to my work space I can cook us up some dinner to perfection."

She scoffed at his arrogant attitude but smiled nonetheless. Shortly after, he followed her out of the kitchen and presumably outside to the grill, leaving Newt and Thomas alone. 

"So," Thomas asked. "What now?" He rocked back and forth on the back of his feet, unsure of what to do now. 

Newt shrugged. "Whatever you bloody want I guess. I was going to go say hi to everyone else if they were here. Feel free to come with me if you'd like. And don't feel like you have to talk to everyone either." 

Feeling a minor spark of confidence Thomas decided something right there. "Thanks for the advice Newt but I think I will talk to everyone. I think it's time for me to make some more friends. It will be interesting to leave my comfort zone for a night but I think I'm willing to try."

Newt's face twisted into a strange mix between shock, confusion, and happiness. Eventually happiness won out over the other emotions and a huge smile overtook the blonde's face. Thomas couldn't help but internally melt from the sight of one of Newt's adorable smiles. 

"That's the spirit Tommy. You're better with the name now right? I'm not pushing any boundaries?"

Thomas shook his head yes. "I think I kind of like it now. Its not as horrible as it once was."

"Good to know. Now come on, let's have some real fun." Before Thomas could agree to his proposal, Newt was out the door and into the next room. Thomas followed close behind, snickering the whole time. 

 

____________________

 

About an hour had gone by when food was finally being put out. Thomas, initially very shy, had eventually warmed up to everyone and had a small conversation with each of them. In talking to them, he'd learned a little bit about each of them. 

Harriet was really fun and she also loved the outdoors. She was a big camper which made Thomas feel a little better. Sonya was Newt's sister. She was basically the girl version of Newt but Thomas didn't want to date her. Brenda was hilarious. Thomas openly laughed about most of her jokes more times than he would like to admit. Her sarcastic yet positive attitude were the perfect balance. Teresa was by far the hardest of the girls to talk to. Thomas would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. At first, jealous zipped through him like a small zap of electricity. In the end when he had finally gotten to know her a little more, the jealousy faded down to a small rumble. It turns out she was actually really nice and friendly. She seemed like the type of person that you could rely on in though situations. It was nice learning a little bit about everyone. He felt genuinely liked by his last talk. 

He was very proud that he'd come so far in the past week and a half. All because of nice people and a strong support system. He knew we wasn't closed to fully "healed" yet, but he was definitely making some bigger steps in the right direction. 

Newt and Brenda had gathered some firewood and placed it in a small circle surrounded by round stones on the beach while Minho was cooking food. They had started the fire a few minutes prior and set up all the chairs around it in a circle. Minho was setting each person a plate as Thomas lit the fire. The sun was just beginning to set, the first signs of night were coming through. By the time they all sat down to eat, the only light provided to them was the light of the burning fire. 

Everyone was digging in and by the looks of it, Minho had done a pretty nice job. "Mmm Minho this is actually good. Who would've known you actually had a talent besides being pretty." Brenda quipped. A chorus of friendly laughter rang out at Brenda's "mocking". 

"What can I say, I'm the total package," Minho responded. "I'm a real man."

"Speaking of real men," Harriet replied in between bites of her burger. "Is Gally coming tonight? How's he doing?" She looked around, hoping for any sign of info. 

Thomas only faintly remembered the mention of Gally. Newt had said he was in some sort of rehabilitation because he had a bit of a temper. He didn't sound like s horrible guy. Thomas just really hoped that he would be more level headed when he got out. 

Fortunately, Newt popped in with some news. "I got a text from him this morning actually. He said he's feeling a lot better, he thinks the treatment is actually helping, and he should be out in a couple of days. He said he should be at school next week by Wednesday at the latest." 

"That's exciting," Sonya added. Surprisingly, she turned her attention to Thomas. "You've never met Gally have you Thomas?"

Here it was, moment of truth. All eyes were on him as he prepared his short, one word answer. This might not have seemed drastic for any of them, but for Thomas, it was very scary. Group settings were always the hardest. With a small muster of confidence and some brief pretending that everyone wasn't there, he answered her.

"No, I haven't met Gally. I've only heard things." He mentally cheered for himself since he had managed to make it through the whole sentence without a bump. 

"Well he's very nice once you get to know him. It just takes a bit of cracking down to get through his rough exterior."

They all nodded in agreement. Gally didn't seem too bad and hopefully he'd be as nice as the people he was with right now. 

Once they had all finished eating they threw their paper plates in the fire. The flame rose up high and burned significantly brighter than before. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackle of the flame and the subtle rushing sound of the waves on the sand. It was really peaceful. That is until Minho slammed a cooler down into the sand, scaring half the life out of Thomas and the others around him. "Alright, let's get this party started. We have wine coolers and..." He rummaged around through the ice and water until he found any others. "Beer. Wine coolers and beer. Ok so I know wine for T, beer for Brenda, wine for Sonya and Harriet, and beer for Newt. Thomas, I'm guessing you're going to want a beer?"

He had been prepared for this so he said his line as he remembered it. "No thanks, I have to drive home tonight. I don't need anything." Now that he thought about it, how was everyone else getting home?

"Oh no Thomas," Teresa piped in. "I insist that you stay the night. Everyone else is. There's no point in you missing out because you have to drive. Please, I insist."

It was a tempting offer. On one hand he could stay and experience something he'd never done before. It might be a lot of fun to get loose. On the other hand he was scared. This was something he'd never done before and he had no prior experience. What if he said something stupid or acted like an idiot and did something mental. 

He thought back to what Newt said in the car a few hours previously. "No one's going to judge you or make fun of you or do anything." As always, Newt was right. These people were supposed to be his friends and if they truly were, they wouldn't do any of those things. He had nothing to worry about and that's why he accepted the beer from Minho. Right after, Newt gave him an 'are you sure?' look which Thomas responded with a reassuring nod. 

This was different. He had formed trust with most of these people and he felt better about it. Of course it was risky and he knew things might get out of hand. But there was one thing he was sure of, Newt would protect him if it came down to it. That's why Thomas started to drink. That's when the night officially began. 

 

____________________

 

After a couple hours and countless drinks, everyone had become fully intoxicated, some more than others. Minho and Brenda were probably the worst offenders. They were dancing together in obscene movements next to a stereo that someone had brought out at some point. Harriet and Sonya were sitting in the sand talking about who knew what. They were borderline wasted. Newt and Teresa seemed only tipsy while they sat by the fire and talked. Thomas had only drunk a couple of beers but with it being his first time, he felt completely gone. He was still aware of his surroundings and he knew what was going on but his speech filter had vanished and he was stumbling around quite a bit. 

He had just finished relieving himself in the house bathroom and was on his way outside. He carefully stumbled through the living room to the sliding glass door that led out to the deck. He opened it and went through, instantly meeting the crisp night air. 

Closing it behind him, he looked out on to the sand. Everyone seemed happy enough. They were all having fun without a care in the world. Thomas focused his attention back to Newt and Teresa because that is where he wanted to go.

He reached the stairs and carefully went down, one by one. He held the railing and looked at each individual step before planting his foot there. He was relieved when he got to the bottom because stairs were hard (even though it was only three steps). 

He looked back up towards Newt and Teresa and what he saw made his heart drop. Teresa had leaned in and firmly planted her lips on Newt's. Thomas felt his heart break. Newt wasn't his and he had every right to choose who he wanted to be with but Thomas couldn't help feel incredible jealousy and anger burning inside him. A mix of alcohol and heartbreak fueled his emotions. He wasn't sure whether he should cry or punch something. He decided to remove himself from the situation and go back in the house. He couldn't bare to face Newt after what he had seen. The thought of leaving and going home crossed his mind. 

He went back into the house and sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. His keys were in his pocket and he could leave right now if he wanted to. In his head he thought he was ok to drive but in reality, he was far from it.

He had contemplated his decision for a couple of minutes when he heard the glass door slide open in front of him. In walked Newt, the last person he wanted to see right now. 

Newt stepped in and closed the door behind him. He didn't seem intoxicated at all anymore. He seemed like he was in the right mindset. "Hey Tommy. What are you doing in here? You've been in here a while, I was getting worried?" 

Thomas didn't know how to respond. He wanted to be mad at Newt and scream at him for what he did but on the other hand, he just really didn't want to talk to him at all. 

"Like hell you were." Thomas's filter had disappeared. The words flew out of his mouth without a thought. 

Newt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?" 

Thomas shook his head as he was met with an overwhelming sadness. He didn't want to be here and he had to go. "Nothing. I-I have to go." Thomas picked up his keys and started toward the door. 

Newt's eyes went wide with panic as he caught on to Thomas's plan. "No Tommy you're not going anywhere. You're drunk and you cannot drive. You will crash and get hurt. I can't let you leave." 

Thomas tried to push past the blonde but Newt was stronger and more sober than Thomas was. "Just let me go Newt. I d-don't want to be here." 

Thomas tried to push past him with a little more force each time. Newt continued to push back with equal strength. "What's wrong? Talk to me. I can't let you leave and if something is bothering you please tell me." 

"You're bothering me! Let me go." Thomas pushed Newt one more time a lot harder than the others, sending him backwards a couple of steps. 

Newt stopped and looked into Thomas's eyes. They were glassy like he wanted to cry but filled with a certain anger that he'd never seen before. "M-me? What did I do to you?" Newt felt a mix of hurt and shock. He had no idea what he could've done. 

"Newt just let me go. I don't want to see you right now." The words kept flowing out of his mouth with no resistance. He took another couple of steps towards Newt and tried to push through him again. 

"You can't leave Thomas!" Newt retaliated by grabbing the keys out of Thomas's hand and pushing him forward harder than he intended. Thomas stumbled back and tripped, falling hard on to the tile below him. Newt's adrenaline was pumping but as soon as Thomas hit the ground, his whole body went into shock. "Oh my god Tommy I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it. Let me help you up."

"No Newt get away from me!" Thomas was obviously in pain, holding his backside while scooting away from Newt. His eyes were wet with tears. 

In a small moment of anger he had hurt one of his friends and he felt horrible. Not only was Thomas his friend, he was also his crush. He liked Thomas more than he knew and now he had pushed him to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I just got scared that you were going to hurt yourself." Seeing the amount of pain in Thomas's face made Newt wanted to cry. 

Thomas stood up as best as he could and moved as fast as he could toward the stairs. "Leave me alone. I hate you!" 

Despite their distance, Newt could tell that tears had started to fall from Thomas's eyes. His heart shattered into pieces as he watched his crush hobble up the stairs. When he heard the slam of a door he made his way to the stairs as well, traveling up them as fast as he could. He walked over to the door he knew Thomas went into and listened. He could hear faint sobs coming through from the other side. Newt opened the door quietly and carefully so he didn't make any noise. 

In the room, Thomas was lying stomach down on the bed, sobbing into the pillow. All Newt wanted to do was go over to him and hug him and make things better but he knew he couldn't. He knew the only thing Thomas needed right now was some alone time. Sadly, he shut the door and sat down in the hallway.

He softly hit his head back against the wall. How could he be so stupid? How could he have let himself get so violent and hurt Thomas. Poor innocent, sweet, happy Thomas, who'd never done a mean thing in his life. He was supposed to protect him and he failed. 

His eyes filled with tears, a single drop fell down his face. Newt had never cared for someone so much ever in his life. He was just too stupid to realize how strong his feelings were before. Everything in his mind revolved around Thomas. His cute small glasses that he wore everyday, his adorable face with the small constellation of moles that made him perfect. The way he'd tell a little joke and the way his eyes would light up when Newt laughed at it. The way he opened up to Newt even though he had gone through some hard times in his past and struggled with depression and anxiety. It was all clear now and Newt knew exactly how he felt. 

After about ten minutes Newt heard the faint sobs fade away and stop. He got up and opened the door quietly once more. Thomas had fallen fast asleep spread out on the bed. Newt stepped in and walked over to the closet grabbing a blanket. He moved over to the bed and laid the blanket over Thomas's body. That was when Newt got a clear look at Thomas's face. It was red and blotchy from the crying and his hair was a matted mess. His body lightly rose up and down when he took breaths through his slightly parted lips. 

Newt couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. He leaned forward and kissed Thomas on the forehead. "I'm sorry Tommy. I really hope you don't hate me in the morning because...I love you." 

Newt went back to the closet and grabbed another blanket and pillow for himself. He left the room for the final time and returned to his spot in the hallway. 

He put the pillow down, laying his head down and covering himself with the blanket in the process. He would sleep here in the hallway and be as close to Thomas as possible without disturbing him. This was his job now, protecting Thomas whether he liked it or not. He loved Thomas too much to see him get hurt. With one final thought in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

'I love you Tommy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I honestly don't know how any of you reacted to this chapter (anger, sadness, happiness...idek). Tell me what you thought and how it affected you in the comments. Thank you everyone for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas figure out how to move forward from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy February. I hope this chapter starts your month off positively :)

Newt's POV

Newt woke up feeling very tired and groggy. His eyes were full of sleep and his head felt heavy. He opened his eyes just enough to notice the open door in front of him. That's when he remembered. Thomas. 

He jolted up faster than he would've thought possible and went into the room. He sighed when he realized that all signs of Thomas were gone. He was no longer in the unmade bed and none of his stuff was there. He rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes and left the room, heading toward the stairs to check the lower level. He carefully maneuvered down the stairs (still a bit dizzy from waking up) and went into the kitchen. 

Newt's mouth dropped slightly open in surprise when he saw Thomas sitting in the kitchen chair with his hands around a steaming mug. 

He slowly approached Thomas, not sure how the boy would react after the recent events. "Tommy? I thought you would've left by now."

Thomas looked up at Newt, a certain sadness filling his eyes. "I would've left but I couldn't find my keys. After a while I remembered what happened. You still have them."

Newt felt around his pants and sure enough, he felt a set of keys in his right pocket. He walked closer to Thomas and handed him the keys. "So I guess you remember everything then?"

Thomas sighed. He had looked away from Newt a second ago and he hadn't looked back. The tension in the room was palpable. The atmosphere was clearly different for both of them. "I don't actually. All I want is for you to tell me what happened and then I should go."

Newt sat down in the chair across from Thomas and tried to talk things through. "But shouldn't we work things out and-" Thomas cut him off. 

"I just want to know what happened so I can go," Thomas said sternly. Newt was seeing a very different side to Thomas. The normal somewhat happy and nice Thomas was replaced by a sad and distant Thomas. 

"Ok." Newt took a deep breath before starting the story. "You went to the bathroom last night and you were gone for a while so I came in here to check on you. I just asked what was up and you started acting really weird toward me, like I did something wrong. I had no idea what I could've done but then you got really mad and you said you needed to leave. You wanted to drive home drunk so I had to stop you. One thing led to another and in a fight for your keys I pushed you to the ground." Newt looked down to his lap, embarrassed for his actions. "You ran up the stairs saying you hated me and that was that."

Thomas was only quiet. His face was unreadable. The only emotion Newt could recognize was sadness. 

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I didn't mean for things to get that far out of hand. I just got scared and I didn't know what to do and I didn't think about it. I-I...I'm sorry."

Thomas just shook his head trying to hold in obvious tears that were forming in his eyes. "I have to go Newt." He stood up and began to walk toward the door.

Newt rose to his feet as quick as possible and ran toward Thomas. From behind, he wrapped his arms around Thomas in a hug. He didn't care about the touching rule. He just wanted Thomas to know how much he truly mattered. He was tense at first but Newt could feel the brunette slightly ease into it after a moment. However, it saddened Newt when Thomas didn't reciprocate the hug. 

"I'm sorry Tommy. I really hope we can work this out." He pulled away not wanting to seem to clingy. After all, the most they were supposed to be was friends and nothing more. 

"Me too." It was barely a whisper but Newt caught it anyway. With that, Thomas left through the door and went to his car. He pulled out and onto the road, driving away until he was out of Newt's sight. 

 

____________________

 

While Newt waited for everyone else to get up, he decided it would be nice to distract himself with a little TV. He didn't want to think about Thomas right now. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. And since that probably wouldn't happen right now, he'd have to fill the void in his life with SpongeBob. 

Newt loved SpongeBob and he didn't care how old he was. Growing up, it was always his favorite cartoon and he never got sick of it. He had just finished watching two episodes when a third one came on. It was one of his favorites: the one where SpongeBob tries to sell pretty patties. It always made him laugh but today, only a small smirk would appear before a frown retook his features. 

The pretty patty episode had just ended when Minho made the first appearance out of the group. "Hey Newt. How's it going?" He walked over and sat down next to Newt on the large couch. 

Newt shrugged. He'd been ok for at least a half hour now. "I'm fine. You sleep well?"

"Well, I didn't really sleep a lot. I was up pretty late. I'm not really sure when I made it to bed." When Newt didn't respond, Minho looked over and saw his not so happy face. "Hey, you look sad."

"I'm fine." Newt continued to look at the TV, staring straight ahead. 

"No you're not. You have a tell. I know you're lying. Come on, talk to Minho." He turned away from the TV and focused all of his attention on Newt, ready to listen. 

"Really it's ok. I'm alright." 

"This has something to do with Thomas doesn't it." Minho saw right through him and read him like a book. 

Newt finally looked at Minho in amazement. "How did you..."

"I wasn't really sure but I'm sure now. Spill it Newton. I want to help." 

Newt fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He was scared to tell Minho but he was right, he could probably help. Getting it off his chest might be good. The only problem was Minho didn't even know he liked boys. He was definitely in for a surprise. 

Newt sighed in defeat. He knew he had to tell him. It was only right. "I guess I have quite a bloody bit to tell you then. Are you ready?" Minho nodded showing his approval. "Well I guess I should first start by saying I think I'm...bi."

Minho's lips went from a small smirk to slightly agape in shock. "Dude, really? Since when?"

"I guess since I met Thomas. He's the only boy I've ever been interested. I mean I like girls but I lo...like Thomas too." Newt almost slipped and said he loved Thomas. He wasn't ready to admit that just yet. 

"So you like Thomas then? That's good isn't it? You two should totally get together." Minho's smile was back and Newt was relieved. It meant a lot to him that he had Minho's approval. 

"Well it would be nice but I really messed up and honestly, I don't know what's going to happen now." He looked over to the stairs to his right. He could still picture Thomas on them, screaming his hatred toward Newt. "Let me start from the beginning I guess."

"I'm all ears man."

"Well me, Thomas, and Teresa were all outside by the fire and Thomas left to go to the bathroom. That left me and Teresa alone and she took it upon herself to...kiss me. It was nice at first and I'd obviously had a bit to drink so I kissed back. But I didn't really feel a spark or anything special so I pulled back because there was one problem. She wasn't Thomas. I told her I didn't feel the same way and thankfully, she understood. Then after that I went to check on Tommy in the house because it had been a while. I got in there and asked him if he was ok and he suddenly started acting really defensive. He said he was mad and then he tried to leave so I stopped him in a really bad way. I pushed him to the ground then he ran away and said he hated me. It just went down so terribly and I feel awful." 

Minho was quiet for a moment, taking in all information at once. "I think I know what happened. Thomas saw you kissing Teresa and then got jealous and upset. With the addition of alcohol, things just got a little out of hand."

Newt never realized that. It made sense, but it couldn't be true. "Thomas doesn't like me back. He's never shown any interest in me."

"I think you're in denial. You can't really be sure unless you ask. But anyway, I think you're both at fault here and you'll get past it. If any relationship between you was really meant to be, then you'll work through it." Minho could be sarcastic and joking almost 95% of the time but when it came down to it, he was a great friend. 

"I really hope you're right. I've really come to like him. Thanks Minho." Newt wrapped his arms around the Asian boy in a friendly hug. 

"Talk to him Newt. You can fix this." They pulled back from the hug and looked at each other. 

"I really hope so Minho. I already miss him." Newt felt his heart swell inside. He just wanted things to be ok again.

"Then go talk to him Newt. Refuse to leave until you work some sort of thing out."

It was a decent idea. Go and talk to Thomas and fix things before they got too horrible. There was only one problem. "But I don't have a car. Thomas drove me here." 

Minho hopped over the couch and moved over to his jacket hanging on one of the kitchen chairs. He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Newt. "Take mine. I'll ask Brenda for a ride later."

Newt was amazed. Minho never ceased to amaze him. "Thanks Minho, I'll go."

"Go get em Newtie. It's been a long time since you've liked someone and you deserve it." He walked over to Minho and gave him another quick side hug before heading out the door. 

Newt was afraid. It had been a long time since he'd been this afraid to talk to someone. But he loved Thomas. He loved him more than anyone he'd ever known. And that's why he left, heading straight to Thomas's. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV

Thomas got home early in the afternoon. Thankfully his mom was out and he didn't have to face her. He was too upset to talk. He immediately went to his room and shut the door. He felt terrible, mentally and physically. His brain hurt from the fight, his head hurt from the drinking, and his bottom was sore from when he hit the ground. 

He knew that sooner or later their friendship would end. He had always known it was too good to be true and he'd fuck up in some way to make Newt leave. That still didn't help him resolve the battle going on in his mind. 

He was at a stand still. On one hand he wanted to forgive Newt and get over it. He really liked Newt and one drunken night wasn't worth losing him. But on the other hand, he was so embarrassed and he wasn't sure if he could even face Newt again. They were both at fault and Thomas was scared to face the fact of what happened. 

He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. Why did everything have to be so hard? Newt liked Teresa and that was that. He had absolutely no chance now. He would just have to move on and deal with it. Hopefully they could somehow forgive each other and salvage a small sliver of their once strong friendship. 

He decided that not thinking about it would probably be good for him at the moment. He lazily dragged himself off of the bed and into his bathroom down the hall. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He was a mess. His hair was matted and sticking up at the same time. His face was splotchy red from all the crying he'd been doing. His eyes were red and irritated from sleeping in his contacts. He took them out and put his glasses on to offer a bit of relaxation to his eyes. He left the bathroom and went back to his room to nap. 

He threw on some loose gray sweatpants and a plain blue T-shirt before tossing himself under the blankets and into the bed. In a matter of minutes, he drifted off into a well needed sleep. 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV

Newt headed straight toward Thomas's house right after his talk with Minho. He didn't have any time to waste. Being a good friend, Minho had promised to keep his crush a secret from the rest of the group. If any of them asked where he went, he'd just say he went home early because he wasn't feeling well. They didn't need to know the details just yet. 

A good hour later he got to Thomas's house. He parked the car in the street opposite of the house and turned off the engine. He put his fingers in the door handle but hesitated when he went to open it. Suddenly he realized he had no idea what he was going to say. 'Oh sorry I pushed you to the ground. Sorry I fell in love with you when you don't have feelings for me.'

None of that was good but he couldn't stop now. He was in front of the house and they needed to talk. He hesitantly opened the door handle and got out of the car. Slowly, he walked across the street, up the driveway, and down the walkway to the porch. He stopped on the porch a couple feet from the door. In one of the bravest moments of his life, he reached his finger out and pressed the doorbell. 

His heart was beating out of his chest as he waited. The anticipation for the door to open and Thomas appear in front of his eyes was killing him. Too much time had gone by without and answer so he rung it again. 

Time went by, no answer. 

A third time, no answer. 

Newt had lost hope in his endeavor. He hung his head in sadness as he turned and walked away, back toward the car. Just as his foot stepped over the porch and onto the walkway, he heard the door unlock behind him. He stepped back onto the porch, turning around in the process. In the doorway Thomas stood there looking messy and tired. He was leaning against the frame while analyzing Newt with his now glasses covered eyes. 

Newt didn't know what to say. He was left speechless at the sight. Despite the look of fatigue on Thomas's face, Newt still thought he looked hot. His messy hair and perfect body filling out his clothes incredibly. He stopped himself right there before he went any further. He wasn't here to examine how hot Thomas was, he was here to fix things. Regardless, that still didn't help him figure out what he wanted to say.

Thomas moved to the side to in a motion to let Newt in. The blonde acknowledged his request and walked in the house right passed him. Newt slipped off his shoes then continued to walk into the kitchen. Soon after, he heard Thomas close the door and follow right behind him. 

Sitting down in a chair at the kitchen table, he waited for Thomas to join him. The tension in the room was unbelievably high. Neither newt or Thomas knew what to say to each other. All they did was sit there and awkwardly avoid eye contact with one another. 

Eventually, Newt caught a glimpse of Thomas's eyes and saw the same glossy feature as before when he was right about to cry. He couldn't bear to witness that again. He had to think of something but he wasn't sure what to say, how to start. 

He opened his mouth to spew out the first thing that would come to his mind but thankfully, Thomas spoke up. "I don't hate you." Thomas looked down and played with his hands in his lap. He didn't want to look at Newt and see the disappointment in his eyes. "I could never hate you."

Thomas added the only fuel to the fire that Newt needed for his apology speech. In Newt's book, such a small amount of words had such a large significance, especially coming from Thomas. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I started all of this. I handled the situation horribly and I hurt you. Nothing can justify what I did to you and won't allow you to say it's ok because it's not. You're my friend and I care about your well being. It's bad enough you went through some sort of horrible experience in your past and you don't need me to add to the list of bad times. I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I at least hope you can hear what I say." 

For a moment, Newt was sure that Thomas wouldn't talk to him but sure enough, he lifted his head and looked back. "I thought you hated me now. I'm so embarrassed with what I did." 

"Is that what you thought? That I would suddenly hate you? Of course I wouldn't hate you because you did nothing wrong. It was my fault for not cutting you off before you got too far." 

"Well I'm sorry too. I didn't understand the effects of alcohol and it got to me. I'm sorry I tried to drive drunk, I'm sorry I got so mad at you, I'm sorry I said I hated you, and I'm sorry I ruined your night. I don't think what you did was wrong and I'm glad you did it. You stopped me from doing something stupid. It was shitty of me to get angry in the first place anyway."

Newt was dying to ask the boy why he did get mad but, he decided it wouldn't be worth it to ruin the progressive conversation they were having right now. Instead, he decided to apologize some more. "You didn't ruin my night. I was having loads of fun before I messed up."

"I messed up," Thomas interjected. 

"We messed up," Newt corrected. "We're both at fault, me more than you, and I'm sorry that's the way everything went down. That's really not how I expected our night to go and it sucks that it happened. All I want is to move on from this and go back to how it was before. I know it might take some time but I know we can do it. I don't want to lose a friend over this."

In order to stop Newt's rambling, Thomas did what he never thought was possible and leaned in to hug his favorite blonde. He had never ever in his life initiated contact with anyone outside his family. It was a strange foreign kind of feeling but he felt safe in Newt's arms. "I accept your apology."

Newt wanted to cry tears of joy. He was so proud of the progress Thomas had made. When they first met, the boy could barely form full sentences without stumbling, practically moved away to avoid physical contact, and avoided eye contact at all costs. In just a short time, Thomas had grown into a stronger person. If he kept this up for a month or two, Newt knew he would turn out all right. 

They pulled back a while later and looked at each other with small, but noticeable, smiles. "I'm so proud of your progress Tommy. You are truly impressive." 

"Thanks Newt. I'm glad I have you to keep me on track." The glassy look to his eyes was gone. The normal sparkle he usually had was there instead. 

When both boys fell silent and neither one of them knew where to go from there, Newt spoke up. "Well, I should probably get home. I don't want to keep you up any longer." 

"You can stay if you want. I don't need to nap."

As tempting as it was to stay Newt had to pass. "It's ok Thomas. I don't want to be a bother. You need some rest after all that's happened. I'll see you on Monday." 

Both boys got up from their chairs and walked toward the front door. Newt slipped his shoes back on and opened the door. Now in a better mood, he left through the same door he entered. "Bye Tommy. I'll see you Monday." 

"Bye Newt. Thanks for coming to talk. I don't know if I would've had the guts to come to you first. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without further hesitation Newt left the house. As much as he didn't want to go, he knew it was a good idea for them to have some space. There was no need to quickly rush back into things while the dust was still settling. Instead they would take it slow until they reached the point they were at before. The good thing was they both wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed a little resolve. As always I'd love to hear what you have to say.


	13. Gally's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title tells the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I'd like to apologize for the later update. I wasn't done with it this morning and I wasn't confident with posting it. I had a lot going on this week and I didn't have much time to write and I think it showed. I fixed it up as much as I could in the time I had.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be better :)

After Newt left, Thomas went right to sleep. He was able to nap for hours with a now clear head. He slept and slept and slept until it was late afternoon, almost night. It had started to rain after Newt left. The soft tap of the rain on the window was faint enough not to disturb Thomas during his slumber. He was peacefully sleeping his day away, hours at a time. 

The only reason he woke up at 6 pm is because his mom came home. Her distinct voice could be heard calling her son's name from the lower level of the house. "Thomas? Thomas where are you?"

He groggily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Despite having slept for long he still felt tired and knew he wouldn't have a problem sleeping tonight. He grabbed his glasses and rolled out of bed, moving toward the stairs as quickly as his body would allow. He jogged down the steps, careful not to miss any in a rush. Reaching the kitchen he found his mom holding multiple shopping bags with mostly food and other various household items. 

"There you are. Can you please take some of these bags and put them away please?" She held some bags out for him to take so he did. Moving over to the counter he set them down and started taking out the items. "So what have you been up to all day?"

He had just took a box of cereal out and put it down on the counter but stopped when he heard the question. He didn't really want to admit to her that he had slept the whole day. "Well you know, I've just been hanging around. Watching TV and stuff." Ok maybe it wasn't his best lie but it was something. 

His mom was hanging her slightly wet jacket up in the closet by the door. She closed the door and turned to look right at him, immediately seeing through his lie. "Thomas you know I can always tell when you're lying. Plus you have the imprint of your pillow marked across half of your face."

"Well maybe I've been sleeping a little. I was tired." A little was an understatement. Hours more like it. 

She looked at him skeptically but accepted it anyway. "So you had fun at Newt's then last night? Didn't get much sleep I'm guessing?" 

Thomas mentally face palmed. He completely forgot he had lied and told her that he spent the night at Newt's. She had no idea where he had gone or what had happened along the way. Of course Thomas felt bed that he had to lie to her but he knew that she wouldn't have let him go if he'd asked to go to a stranger's beach house almost an hour away. Ever since his incident she had been more protective of him. 

"Yeah we had fun. I'm really starting to like him." It felt kind of nice to tell the truth even though she didn't know what he really meant. Of course be 'like him' he really meant 'crushing for harder each day'. Sure they had a little setback but they talked it out and they were going to work on it to build a better relationship. 

"I'm so happy for you honey. I knew things would turn around for you." She moved closer to him and wrapped him up in a soft hug which he returned. She was a bit shorter so being the tall one, Thomas had to bend over. "I have seen a drastic improvement in your mood and your anxiety when in public. Ever since you started at that school you've been better. Now, I'll start dinner, you can go do what you'd like until then. It should be about a half hour."

"Ok, sounds good." He left the kitchen in search of something to do. Deciding to watch some TV, he plopped himself down on the couch, laying himself across the entire length of it. The TV turned on with a musical beep and the screen came to life with an episode of Friends. It was entertaining enough and he liked it so he left it on. 

A couple minutes later he felt his phone vibrating in his sweatpants. He un pocketed it and turned on the screen. He was happy when he saw Newt's name appear with a message. 

Newt: Guess what?

Thomas: What now?

Newt: Gally is coming to school tomorrow :3  
I'm excited for you to meet him 

Thomas: Well I hope he isn't anything like you, one Newt is enough ;)

Newt: ha ha very funny...you know you like me

Thomas chuckled a little bit to himself. If only he knew how much he liked him. 

Thomas: In your dreams blondie 

He locked the phone, set it down in his lap, and returned to his show. Soon after, he was called into the kitchen where he enjoyed his mom's cooking. 

____________________

 

As suspected, sleep came easy to him that night. He had no problem sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow. However, it wasn't all easy. Waking up on a Monday morning was the hard part. 

Thomas was convinced that Mondays held a special curse that prevented people from feeling awake in the morning, no matter how much sleep you got. This particular morning he was feeling extra cursed and that's why he was running late for his first class that morning. 

The door of his classroom was in sight as he picked up the pace and speed walked to get there in time. The bell rang a second before he walked through the threshold and by the time he'd sat down, the bell had stopped. He made it by just a hair. He shook off the feeling and settled into seat. Monday, bring it on. 

 

____________________

 

After first hour ended, he headed straight to art class. He was excited to see Newt again after the weekend. They hadn't had a proper conversations since they 'made up' the previous day. Things between them were ok but not great.

On the outside, Thomas would laugh and smile and put up a front that showed everything was ok but on the inside, there was a fight going on. Newt kissed Teresa which proved he reciprocated no feelings. He cared for Newt so much and he wanted to see him happy, but he couldn't help but feel crappy that it wasn't with him. 

He decided he would see how things go. If the pull for Newt became too much, then he'd have to back off. He just hoped that everything would turn out all right. 

Momentarily, he broke away from his thoughts and found that he mindlessly walked to class. Without thinking about where he was going, he found himself in the art room sitting in his usual seat. He didn't remember sitting down but then again, it wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind. Getting through the day was a big priority for him at this point. 

Newt came into class soon after and sat down next to him. "Hi Tommy." Newt greeted him with a slightly different tone than usual. His happy free spirited voice was replaced with a slightly concerned and almost sad voice. It was like he wanted it to be ok but he knew that there was still something abnormal about their status. 

"Hi Newt. How are you doing?" 

"I'm uh, good. But forget me how are you feeling?" Thomas was always surprised how thoughtful Newt was no matter the situation. He always put the other person first. 

"I'm fine Newt, really." He lied just a little. He really wanted them to be closer and more than friends. 

"Good. I'm glad." He gave Thomas a sincere smile to show everything was ok. "So...Gally is here today. I saw him this morning."

"Well I'm excited to meet him, I think. I'm not really sure actually." Thomas had mixed feelings about it. All Newt's previous friends that he met were really nice but he had to run out of luck eventually right?

"I think you'll like him. He's not bad once you get to know him. He's a good friend."

Thomas just nodded his head in approval. When he opened his mouth to respond the teacher began to talk instead and stop him. 

"Ok class. Today I want you all to draw me something of your choice. It can be a person or a place or anything you want. Just draw what pleases you the most. This will be a silent hour so there will be no talking. Please, don't make me ask twice."

Any conversation that could've happened between the boys was now destroyed. All they could do now was sit and draw. Now, he would just have to wait until lunch.

 

____________________

 

Lunch came around fairly quick as soon as art let out. All Thomas had left was English and that wasn't too bad. It flew by with another silent work hour and before he knew it, he was off to lunch. 

He entered the lunch room a bit later than usual. His mom had packed him a lunch today so the lunch line was unnecessary. Instead his only stop would be his usual table. When the table came into view he realized a difference that wasn't there before. Instead of just Newt and Minho, they were also joined by Teresa, Brenda, Harriet, and Sonya. The girls never sat with the guys. It was strange to see them all together again after the weekend. Apparently bonfires on the beach brought people closer together. 

There was one more body sitting next to Minho but since he was in the way, Thomas couldn't see the boy's face. It had to be Gally but he wouldn't know until he was properly introduced. 

Flooded with nervousness, his grasp tightened around the top of his brown bag lunch in his hand. He walked closer and closer until the table came into full view. The first person that caught his eye was Newt. The blonde was already looking right at him with a smile, waving him over to the table. He smiled back and gave him a friendly wave. However, when he met the eyes of another blonde, one with shorter hair, his smile completely faded. 

It was the bully from his first day. It was the one who pushed the other kid and completely embarrassed him. The bully that looked so tough and angry that he might hurt Thomas more than Aris did. 

He dropped his lunch bag to the ground and turned around immediately. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be around any of them, ever. Gally was a bully and that meant Newt and Minho had to be too. 

Thomas wanted to cry at his stupidity. How could he be so blind? How could he go so long without realizing their real intentions? This was the same situation as last time and he failed to see it. 

Thomas kept walking and walking until he was outside the school, all the while he thought he heard his name from behind. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was leave and save himself from two more years of depression. 

He walked as fast as his legs could go until he got to his Jeep. He stopped when he thought he heard his name again. He looked back toward the school and unsurprisingly, he saw that Newt had followed him out. He was fast walking toward Thomas calling his name as he went. 

Thomas hurried as fast as he could to get into his car and go. He got in and shut the door just as Newt ran up to it. "Tommy where are you going? What's wrong with you?"

"Go away Newt. I don't want to talk to you." Thomas put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. 

"What are you talking about? What did I do? I thought we were ok?" 

"No...just leave me alone. Don't talk to me again." Thomas put his car in reverse and tried to back out but Newt was holding onto the window now, desperate to keep him there. 

"Stop trying to leave Thomas. Just talk to me about this." Newt looked incredibly hurt to the point where Thomas almost felt bad for him. But then he remembered his incident and all feelings of sorrow washed away. 

"I'm going and you can't stop be. I'm not going to get hurt again. I've been through too much and I'm not going to fall into another two year depression! Leave me alone!" Thomas stepped on the gas hard and flew backward out of his parking space. The force was strong enough to pull Newt off of the car and leave him there. Thomas put the car in drive and pulled out of the lot with screeching tires. 

He could feel tears forming in his eyes but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home and be alone. 

Meanwhile, Newt was left there, utterly sad and confused. Thomas had flipped out with no explanation and now he was gone. There was nothing he could do now but wait. He'd have to stop by his house later to check up on him and see what happened. For now all he could do was hold in the sadness. With his head hung low he turned and walked back into the school, once again left with a tear in his heart from the boy that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was ok! Let me know what you think :)


	14. All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all or nothing at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you like this one :)

Newt returned to the lunch room with a blatantly sadder look on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed as soon as he sat down. He slumped down in his chair and was quickly bombarded with a question. 

"Hey Newt," his sister asked. "What's wrong?" Being twins, Newt knew he shared a special kind of bond with Sonya. He could feel when she was upset and she always knew when he was upset and they were always there for each other. 

"It's just...it's nothing." He didn't really want to talk about how Thomas had just dismissed him without a second thought. He was too emotionally fragile at the moment and any little thing could set him off. 

Sonya narrowed her eyes and stared at him, shaking her head from side to side. "No you're not. I know your look of sadness. Something just happened and I think you should tell us. We can help."

He sighed with reluctance. Maybe telling them would be a good thing. Maybe it would feel better of he opened up...about everything. "Well something actually did happen just now. Something has actually been happening for a while now and it's a long story. I think it's time for you all to know." 

He looked at Minho and together, they shared a look. Minho gave his head a quick nod signaling he knew what Newt was going to do. He approved by giving his head a more drastic nod showing that he approved. 

All eyes seemed to be on him as he started his revelation to the group. "Well I know we're not the closest group of people but I think you all should know. It's not easy for me to say this...but I think, I'm...bisexual?" It came out as more of a question but he knew it was a factual statement. 

Everyone sat there with open mouths and slightly shocked faces. No one wanted to speak and Newt couldn't blame them. What would they even say? After all, the whole 'I'm not straight' bomb is a big one to drop on people, especially your friends. 

"Don't all show your support at once, Jesus." Minho was the first to speak up. With the known title of 'best friend', it was nice to see Minho step up and make it known that he supported the blonde. "You guys could at least say something for shucks sake. It probably took a lot of guts for him to tell us that and you're all sitting here like nothing just happened. At least acknowledge him."

"Minho it's ok," Newt stepped in before things got too far out of hand. "I know it was a pretty big bomb to drop but the story has barely begun."

"Hold on one second Newt." Surprisingly, Teresa was the next to speak. Since she had kissed him, Newt thought she would've been disappointed and said something last, if anything. "First, I just want to say I think it's very brave of you to come out to us like this. Its always hard to tell the people close to you something like this. Second I just want to personally say that I'm happy for you. I hope you find happiness with whatever boy or girl you end up with. You deserve it." 

Newt and Teresa shared a special look after her speech. Despite Teresa going in for a kiss and being pushed away, she seemed to be genuinely happy that Newt had came out. He was glad to know she wasn't bitter about what happened and that he could rely on her for support if he ever needed to do so. 

"Thanks Teresa. That really means a lot to me." Seeing Teresa speak up must've been enough to get the others to open their mouths because one by one everyone voiced their opinion toward Newt, all positive. 

Each had their own nice thing to say and Newt couldn't be happier. Even though he felt horrible about the whole Thomas situation, his friends were making it just a little bit better. 

"So Newt," Sonya asked. "What made you realize that you liked boys as well?" That's right, the rest of the story. 

"Well that's the rest of the story and I don't really like all boys. The reason I realized is because of just one boy. It's uh-"

Before he could get the name out, Sonya cut him off. "Wait! I know who it is. The lingering stares, the way you treat him, the amount of time you spend with him. It's got to be Thomas!"

All eyes were on Newt as they awaited his yes or no response. To be honest he was surprised that Sonya guessed so easily. He didn't think it was that obvious. Actually, now that he thought about it, he wasn't the most discreet about it. "Well uh...yeah, it is." 

The girls made various cooing noises around the table. Each one spewing their own form of 'you two would be so cute' and 'that's so adorable'. It made him think about what it would be like they were a real couple. It brought a small smile to his face but it faded when he remembered the predicament they were in right now. 

"See that's the thing. Things were going great until we got into a fight last Saturday. We made up and I thought everything was ok but apparently it isn't. He just left and told me to never talk to him again. It sounded like he was scared of me. I don't know what to do." All this talk about Thomas was making him feel very emotional. He had to pull back or he was sure that he'd start to cry. 

"Well what exactly did he say?" Harriet asked. "Was he mad at you specifically or do you think he was just not in a happy mood?"

Newt thought hard of exactly what Thomas said. "He told me to go away because he didn't want to talk to me. Then he told me to leave him alone and never talk to him again." There was one more thing that he said but he couldn't remember. It right on the tip of his tongue. Something about his depression...and getting hurt? 

Newt's eyes went wide in realization. He knew exactly what happened and why. He had to get to Thomas before it was too late for him. "Guys I have to go. I just thought of something and it's very buggin important. Uh, bye." 

Without waiting for any responses or signs of acknowledgement, he jumped up and left the table. He bolted down the hall and out to the parking lot where he reached his Jeep. He had only one thought on his mind and that was getting to Thomas's as fast as he could. 

 

____________________

 

When Thomas got home the first place he wanted to go was his room. Solitary confinement seemed like the best idea at the moment. Unfortunately, his mom being home messed up his plan. 

"Thomas?" She asked from the kitchen as soon as he walked through the door. "Why are you home? Why aren't you in school?"

He kicked off his shoes at the front door and entered the kitchen with his mom. "I wasn't feeling well so I just decided to come home." It was a weak lie but in fairness, he really didn't feel good. 

"Is there something on your mind? Did something happen that you want to talk about? And I know there is so don't say no."

"Things were going good for me mom. It just sucks to find out that everything you thought was real, turns out to be a total waste of time." That was the last thing he said before he turned and head out of the kitchen and up to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it so he wouldn't be disturbed. 

Moving over to his desk, he pulled out his sketchbook and began to flip through the pages. He stopped on the first picture he had drawn of Newt. It was his eye. One of the big dark brown eyes that he loved so much.

He lightly ran his fingers over the pencil marks on the paper, carefully tracing over each curve with precaution. He would give anything to look into Newt's eyes and see the happiness he once saw before. But now, he knew there was no way that could happen, ever. He'd never be able to see Newt again. He couldn't risk it and end up like he did last time. It was better to have no friends and be moderately healthy than mentally anguished every second of his life. 

At first, Beacon Hills seemed promising. But after everything that happened, he wasn't sure how things would turn out. All he could do now was wait. 

 

____________________

 

Newt raced to Thomas's house as fast as he could, breaking multiple driving laws as he did. Right now, he didn't care, all he wanted was to talk to Thomas. Newt thought he figured out what happened and he was ready to face Thomas whether the brunette liked it or not. 

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out, quickly jogging up to the door. He stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door with three heavy pounds. Moments later, the door was answered by Mrs. Brady with a smiling face. 

"Well hello Newt. What is it with you kids just leaving school in the middle of the day?" She motioned for him to come in so he did while she shut the door behind him. 

He kicked off his shoes and answered the question. "I left because of Thomas. I wanted to talk to him because I know he went home feeling bad. Is he upstairs in his room?"

"Yes he just went up there a couple of min-" 

Not trying to be rude, Newt cut her off. "I'm sorry but I really need to talk to him. Thanks Mrs. Brady."

He moved over and up the stairs to Thomas's door. He stopped in front of it and tried to calm down. His heart was beating through his chest as he slowly put his hand into a fist and softly knocked on the door. "Tommy? It's me. Can I come in?"

He heard scrambling inside the room like he was freaked out that Newt was in his vicinity. "What did I tell you before Newt. I don't want to talk to you again." 

"Then don't talk. Please just listen. I know why you're upset and mad at me, at least I think I do. I know that something happened in your past that deeply affected you. It was probably something that I couldn't imagine and I'm so so sorry that someone would do something to hurt you. Can you acknowledge this at least?"

He waited but no response came. But a few seconds later, a piece of paper slid out from underneath the door. Newt sat down on the ground and picked it up. Written in capitals was the word "YES". 

"Thanks Tommy. So the reason I think you're mad is because you think you're going to get hurt again with my group. Now I don't know what made you think that but I can bloody promise you it's not true. Everyone loves you and thinks you're great." 

There was no response but Newt was almost certain that another paper would slide under the door. A couple of seconds later, one did. He picked it up and read it aloud. "Gally? What did Gally do? You've never met him be...fore." He slowed down and thought about it for a moment. Gally was only at school the first day. The first day of school was the only day that Newt hadn't been with Thomas. "Gally did something to you on the first day didn't he? And now you think all of us are bullies?"

A piece of paper slid under the door a second later. "YES" it read. 

"Tommy I want you to listen very close to what I am about to say. None of us are bullies and none of us will ever hurt you. Gally may be a hot head but he went through a week long get better program. I'll see to it personally that he's not going to lay a finger on you. And the rest of us think you are such a good person. I promise you, with us, you'll never be alone again." 

Newt waited for the next piece of paper to slide under the door but none came. He waited and waited but nothing happened. Suddenly a soft voice came from the other side of the door. "How can I trust you?"

This was Newt's moment. This was either the end of their friendship or the beginning of a better one. "Tommy, you can trust me because...because...I lo-, really like you. And not just as a friend I've been crushing on you for a while now. You mean so much to me and I know it's hard for you accept that someone can legitimately like you but it's true. I think you're amazing and I want to take you out sometime. On a date." This was it. All or nothing. 

Nothing but silence could be heard from the other side of the door. For a moment, Newt thought Thomas would never give him an answer. He was just about to go when he heard the lock click from Thomas's door. He stood up immediately and came face to face with the brunette. He looked like a wreck and his eyes were teary but he held his composure anyway. "How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you aren't playing with my emotions? What if I really do like you too and I'm scared because I want to say yes?"

"Tommy I would never lie to you and never play with your feelings. It makes sense that you're scared because you've never opened up to anyone like this before. If you can trust me I can show you what it feels like feel cared for." He took a step closer to Thomas and put his hands on the boy's trembling arms.

Thomas looked at his favorite eyes and said one sentence that would change his life. "Yes Newt, I'll go out with you but only answer one question. Why do you like me?"

"You're one of the most intelligent, nicest, most attractive people I've ever met. You're not only beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside too. I'm amazed at how strong you are despite what happened and I know that underneath your anxiety is a fun and goofy guy that just wants to be free." 

Thomas wanted to cry, not out of sadness, but happiness. No one had ever said anything so nice to him in his life. One single tear slipped from his eye. He felt Newt's hands land on his face, his thumb catching the year in a swipe across his face. "Then yes, I'll go out with you. But I'm going to need some time to get back into things. Just let me do my thing this week and don't try to push me. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Newt pulled him into a hug and Thomas reciprocated. "I think I can do that because you're worth it." 

"Just remember that actions speak louder than words. If I'm going to do this than at first I'm going to play this safe." They pulled back from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Newt."

As much as Newt wanted to stay and continue to hug the boy, he knew it was time for him to go. As soon as Thomas shut the door he walked down the hall and down the stairs. Thomas's mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. She caught a glimpse of Newt and motioned for him to come closer. "Newt come here for a second."

He walked over to the living room and stopped to the side of the couch. "Yes Mrs. Brady?"

She paused the TV and turned fully toward him. "Is he ok? Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah I think it's better. I helped him through things." 

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad. He always seems to get a little more on edge around his birthday because he's never really had anyone to spend it with."

Newt's focused snapped to a whole new level when she said that. "It's his birthday soon? What date? He never said anything about it."

"He doesn't like to make it a big deal but it's the 30th of September. Me and him usually just go out to dinner and I bake him a cake. That's all he's ever asked for."

An idea popped into his head. An idea that might've been the best idea he'd ever had. "What if I threw him a surprise party? All our friends could be there and it could be a lot of fun."

"I think that's sounds wonderful. That would surely boost his spirits."

"Then I'm going to do it. I'm throwing him a surprise birthday party. I'll talk more to you about it later but I should probably get back to school."

"Yes, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble now. Goodbye Newt. Thanks for helping."

He walked back to the door and put his shoes back on. "Bye Mrs. Brady. I'll talk to you later."

With that he left the Brady household and got to his car. He was excited about the future and what would come. Thomas had told him actions speak louder than words. Well, Newt was just about to make the biggest action he could think of and show how much he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn't the most conventional way of doing things but I did. Let me know if you hate it or love it in the comments :)
> 
> Also like to say I'm not sure if I made Newt's coming out scene accurate. As a straight guy I have no idea how it would feel to come out but I hope I wasn't inaccurate or rude in this. Let me know if it was.  
> Thanks for reading.


	15. "A Precious Cinnamon Roll"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has another dream except this time, it's not too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all enjoy this chapter :)

Shortly after Newt left, Thomas made his way out of his room and into the kitchen to get some food. Having left early meant skipping lunch, something his stomach didn't agree with. Opening up the pantry he grabbed a box of cheez its from one of the higher shelves. He opened up the box and shoved a handful into his mouth. Of course his mom thought it would be a great idea to ask him a question right after he did. 

"Thomas, honey," she asked. She spoke very delicately, not knowing if he was ok or if he was still feeling a little depressed. "Are you feeling better?"

He shook his head and tried to swallow the mouthful of food that he had previously stuffed in there. He made his way over to the sink and filled up a glass of water to make his chewing less difficult of a task. He took a swig from the clear liquid in his glass while holding up a finger to his mom telling her to hang on a second. With a small swallow, he managed to get out a fragment of a sentence. "Yeah...better...thanks."

She shook her head with a small, faint smile. "What was wrong before? You seemed pretty upset when u left before. What tip do I need to pick up from Newt to make you feel better?"

He swallowed his last remaining bit of cheez it's before speaking up again. "There was just a misunderstanding I think. I thought something was true but it might not really be true at all but I'm not sure so I'm going to keep being cautious. Oh and Newt asked me out on a date so I think I'm going to go out with him sometime soon."

The small smile faded from her face and turned into a fit of shock. If anything, she seemed to be more surprised that he said it so nonchalantly. "Oh really? And when were you going to tell me that you even liked this Newt boy, after your date or right before the wedding?"

Thomas groaned out in a cry of embarrassment. Even though no one was around it still made him feel lik someone was standing right next to him trying to hold in a laugh. "Mooooom, we're not getting married, it's just one little date. And I didn't say anything cause I had no idea he even remotely liked me. I thought it was a totally one sided thing and it would never go anywhere."

Her smile returned but it was much bigger than before. A look of pure happiness and excitement lit up her features. "So you're excited then because you like this boy?"

Thomas contemplated the question. This was the first real moment he had actually thought about Newt's offer. On one hand, of course he was excited. This was hot blonde hair, brown eyed, baby face Newt we're talking about. Thomas had grown accustomed to his looks and his personality in a matter of days. But on the other hand, with the recent stream of events that unfolded today, he wasn't sure if he could fully trust Newt just yet. He was still scared of the outcome of things started to go bad. 

Not wanting to put her through any emotional trauma, Thomas summed up his answer with just a couple of simple words. "Excited yes, but you know, trust issues."

"Well, trust is an important part to a relationship. I know you've had rough times in the past but if you had the ability to say yes to this date, then you must be more trusting than you think. But you should still be careful as well."

"I know I am. That's why I'm giving myself some alone time and a little bit of a buffer before I try to jump into this thing." There was a small silence in between them but it was interrupted when Thomas let out a roaring yawn. "I think I'm going to go lie down. I kind of feel like a nice nap."

His mom gave him a hug before he exited the room and made his way to the stairs. "Wait Thomas," she called out to him. Her voice was loud enough to bring him back to the room to finish the conversation. 

He poked his head in through the doorframe to listen. "Yeah mom?"

"Your birthday is coming up very quick. Did you want to do anything different this year or stay with the usual dinner routine?"

He shook his head side to side. "Dinner is just fine. I don't want it to be too much of a hassle for anyone." 

"That's fine by me. Whatever makes you happy." With that he returned to his destination of his bed up the stairs. Mrs. Brady shook her head with a small smile. "Boy is he going to be surprised."

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV

School had ended hours ago so Newt was on his way to work for his shift at six. He had been busy with school and homework since he had come back from his talk with Thomas. Right now was the first time he had been able to calm down and think about what happened, the realization that he had actually asked out Thomas hit him hard in the face. 

He, Newt Jacobs, had asked out him, Thomas Brady, on a date. He...was going out with Thomas, the hot but adorable at the same time, brown eyed boy, on a date. He almost couldn't believe it was true, actually pinching himself multiple times on the way to work. He had a date with Thomas on an unknown date in the future but he didn't care because he said yes and that's all that mattered. He wouldn't have said yes if there wasn't anything between them and that idea made Newt bounce in his seat. 

Since almost the beginning Newt had wondered what it would be like to be with Thomas. Thomas, even thinking about his name was driving Newt to a point of insanity. He was the perfect specimen of body and soul. Outside, he was hot, like a nice cinnamon roll, and adorable at the same time. On the inside, he was sweet, also kind of like a cinnamon roll, and selfless and caring about others around him, even though he probably had it way worse. All together, Thomas was just a precious, little cinnamon roll. Hot, sweet, and Newt just wanted to eat him up for looking so delicious. Ok, maybe his thinking got a little too out of hand for his own good but he was excited. 

The only thing that worried him was the lack of trust that Thomas still had. He knew he had to prove his intentions and he was willing to do that but Thomas had to be willing to watch as well. Newt didn't date much because he'd never really found that spark that ignited his flame, but Thomas had created hundred of sparks and started a wildfire that Newt couldn't contain. Now all Newt need to do was be Thomas's spark that would hopefully burn bright in his heart. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas laid down for a nap shortly after his talk with his mom. He'd been tired lately and the naps helped him stay sane during the sometimes stressful school days. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and got to dreaming right away. 

 

Start of Dream~~~~~

Two days had gone by since the incident and Thomas was still rotting away in the hospital. Some of his cuts and bruises had faded but most still remained. A small, orange cast had been wrapped around his left wrist and down his arm to his elbow for his wrist fracture. The doctor said his broken ribs would heal on their own as long as he was very careful not to strain them. Physically he was getting better, mentally, he still had to work on that. 

The only people that had come to see him were a repetition of the Doctor, his mom, and Dr. Paige. Overtime, he found himself talking more and more to his mom but never about the incident. He rarely spoke to the doctor or the nurses but the most ignored person in his life was Doctor Paige. Thomas refused to say anything to her when she would ask him questions. He hated how she tried to make it seem like everything was ok and she was so sorry about everything that happened. All she gave him was pity and pitiful looks and he didn't want any of it. 

On his third day of hospital admission, Dr. Paige came in for her usual session with her notepad in hand. She sat down in the chair at Thomas's bedside and immediately got to the problem at hand. "Good afternoon Thomas. I have some promising news if you would like to hear it but I will only tell you if you answer one question for me in all honesty."

Thomas didn't want to be here in his stupid therapy session. He wanted to be left alone so he could figure out how we was going to move on by himself. Any outside help wasn't going to do anything for him but his curiosity won out so he caved in. "What's the question?"

Dr. Paige smiled at Thomas response, seemingly pleased he hadn't continued his streak of ignoring her. "You've been in here for three days now and I was wondering how you felt. Tell me, how do you feel emotionally?"

Thomas scoffed at the question. What kind of a question even was that? Of course he wasn't fine after being raped and beaten but in order to get this done quicker he lied off his ass. "I feel fine."

She narrowed her eyes through the thin lenses in her glasses. "I don't believe you Thomas. I know you don't think me being here is doing any good but trust me, once you leave the confinement of this hospital and step back into the real world, all of your anxieties will come round full circle and hit you hard. But if we take care of them before you are released, then there is a high chance you can stay on your feet without missing many steps. Now Thomas, how are you feeling?"

Now that he thought about it, she did make some decent points. He had no idea how he would react with other people once he left the hospital. Maybe she could help and maybe she couldn't, but maybe it was at least worth the try. He sighed in defeat knowing that he had lost and he would at least have to make an effort. "I feel crappy ok. I feel helpless and weak and scared that something like this may happen again. I feel anxious whenever I'm approached by someone new and I don't feel brave enough to talk to anyone I don't already know."

He finished his small rant and took in a big breath of air. In a strange, surprising way, saying all that he said and getting it off his chest made him feel kind of nice. It felt like a weight was lifting off of him with each and every word. 

She nodded her head in understanding as he finished up his small list of problems. She removed her glasses and set them down on a small wooden table next to his bed before looking back at Thomas with a more satisfied expression. "Now I believe you because I could tell it was harder for you to say. I understand that incidents like these carry baggage that has to be unloaded before the weight becomes too much to handle. Thomas, it is my job and my goal to unload all of that baggage and cross out everything that you just listed to me. You will not be left to suffer if you accept the help of a professional."

Suddenly, he felt a change of heart. Maybe she was right and professional help was all he needed right now. It couldn't hurt to try right? After all, this was her job and he already felt a small amount of trust from her since she was a therapist and all. "Can you really help me? I don't want to become an outcast and live in fear. I don't want to be afraid."

"You won't be Thomas because I believe you can be helped. Five minutes ago you would've pushed me away and told me to get lost but now, I can see that you want to try, you want to get better, and believe me, the strongest factor in getting better, is wanting it to happen. You won't progress anywhere if you don't believe in yourself to do it." 

Thomas shook his head in agreement. She was dead on and he knew it. It was all in his mind so all he had to do was control it. 

"Now," she started again. "Since you did answer my question honestly, I'll tell you the good news."

Thomas had been too caught up in his realization to remember she had said something about news in the first place. He sat up straighter in his bed and pushed his glasses a bit farther up onto his nose. "I could use a little bit of good news right now."

"The doctor said you will be fine to be released by the end of the week. You will get to go home but only if you promise no strenuous activity, the doctor doesn't want you further injuring your ribs or wrist."

The thought of going home made Thomas feel happy inside, but the thought of going back to school made him feel sick. He had no idea how he would handle the looks and judgements from everyone around him. "I d-don't have to go to school d-do I?"

She jotted down a small bunch of words in her notepad before looking back up at Thomas. "So, the idea of going back to school scares you?" Thomas nodded his head yes. "Well, you won't be going back to school until your ribs are healed and your cast is off. It will be at least a month and in that time, I believe we can get you ready to go back."

"Ok, I'm ready. Just please, help me." 

She clicked her pen and put it down close to the paper. "Ok Thomas. Let's begin."

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back next week for the continuation of Thomas's flashback :)


	16. Progress and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Understand that I'm not trying to sound harsh and I'm just trying to get all the information but I need to know, did you make any friends since you've been here?"
> 
> He had moved to Northern California during the summer a couple months back. His dad's job was relocated here so they had moved in order to accommodate. About a month later, they offered him a much higher paying job in Japan which he accepted, the only catch was, he had to go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I spent some time on this chapter and I am very happy with how it turned out. To the best of my ability I completed Thomas's back story and I really like it. So without any more wait here is the super long, extended, double length chapter of Thomas's life :)

*Continuation of dream*

Thomas was released from the hospital at the end of the week with a healthy sense of optimism. Most of the cuts and bruises that littered his body had healed and faded completely, the only physical damage left were his broken ribs and wrist. 

Before his release, Dr. Paige had visited his hospital room for an hour long session once a day to help with his anxiety. Sessions mostly consisted of hypothetical situations and "what if" scenarios that could happen in day to day life. Now that he was released, Dr. Paige said they would be going out into the real world, facing Thomas with actual situations to see how he could handle them. 

His first at home session was today. Twenty minutes ago his mom had picked up the phone (something he found him self incapable of doing with any unknown numbers) and told him Dr. Paige was on her way over. She could arrive any minute and Thomas was getting angsty. Dr. Paige had said that once the at home sessions started, they were going to dive deeper into the issues, maybe even talk about the incident. 

Thomas was sitting on his bed in his room working on a drawing of a tree when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of his therapist. He waited patiently until he heard his mom let her in and footsteps climbing the stairs. Moments later, Dr. Paige appeared in the doorway with her notebook in hand. 

"Hello Thomas. May I come in?" He looked up through his glasses and gave her a quick nod. She walked over to his desk and pulled the chair out, setting it up by the bed and taking a seat. "What are you drawing?"

He looked up from his almost sketched tree. He wasn't really sure why he was drawing a random tree, the idea just came to him and it stuck. "I'm just drawing a tree. Sorry I can put it away for now."

"That won't be necessary Thomas. I am a guest in your room so you will do whatever makes you comfortable." He shrugged it off and continued to work on his drawing. "So, how are you feeling at home?"

He shrugged as he shaded in one of the branches he had previously drawn before. "Pretty good considering there is no one else here I have to talk to, only my mom."

"Have you had any experience outside of your home yet?"

"No, I haven't left the house yet. There's no where for me to really go." He moved his cast out of the way of his paper. He was lucky that it was his left hand that was injured and not his right otherwise he would've lost his ability to draw. 

Thomas heard her jot down a note on her paper and ask another question. "Thomas, you are fairly new to the area correct?" He nodded, unsure of where she was going with this. "Understand that I'm not trying to sound harsh and I'm just trying to get all the information but I need to know, did you make any friends since you've been here?"

He had moved to Northern California during the summer a couple months back. His dad's job was relocated here so they had moved in order to accommodate. About a month later, they offered him a much higher paying job in Japan which he accepted, the only catch was, he had to go alone. 

It was hard at first not seeing his dad but they would Skype and FaceTime to keep in contact as much as possible. Over the month he'd been gone their contact had decreased more and more each week, but now that Thomas had gone through his incident, his mom told him that his dad was flying back to stay for a while. The whole thing made Thomas feel uneasy. On the one hand, it was his dad and he loved him, of course he wanted him here, but on the other hand he knew it would be hard because he would just have to leave again. 

"Thomas?" The audible sound of his name snapped him out of his state of mind and back to the situation in front of him. "I asked you a question. Are you all right?"

He shook his head quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking." Then he remembered the question she had asked. 'Did you make any friends...' How the hell was he supposed to answer this question? The only one Thomas ever considered to be his friend was someone that made him feel physically sick. It was probably better to lie than having to think about him for more time than necessary. "I haven't really made friends. I talked to people here and there but not really friends."

She gave him a small smile that made her look like she knew something that he didn't. "I know you're lying Thomas. I've been working in therapy for a long time and I don't need a polygraph to know when patients lie. If there's something you're nervous about saying remember that you're protected under patient confidentiality. I am legally not allowed to say anything, without your permission, about what we discuss here. Remember, if you don't tell me then I can't help you."

Thomas weighted the pros and cons in his head. Deep down he truly believed that she could help him but his recently formed vulnerable side said she was out to get him. Ever since the incident there had been conflict in his mind that made him depressed and weak, and almost every time, it made him feel weaker. Rationally, he knew she couldn't hurt him and could only help and that's why he opened up. 

"I did have a friend but we don't talk anymore." Even thinking about the entire situation made Thomas feel despair, almost making him want to cry, but he held his compose no matter what. Even though he was still composed, his voice still seemed to falter and sound weaker than he wanted. "He did something that kind of hurt me and now we aren't friends anymore."

"I see. Would you feel comfortable telling me what he did?" She sat there patiently, seemingly unsure whether or not he would actually respond. 

Truthfully, Thomas wasn't sure if he could ever say it out loud to anyone other than his mom. His first day back home he had told her what happened in slightly more detail but he hadn't revealed who the assailant was. To someone he hadn't known very long, it would just be too painful to speak such overwhelming words that hurt deep in his subconscious. There had to be a better way of saying it without saying it. 

He looked down at the drawing of his tree that he had ceased working on ever since he started thinking. He turned the page of his sketchbook to reveal a fresh, new blank page he could write on. Since it hurt to much to talk, it would definitely be much easier to write. 

He picked up the pencil that he set down on his bed at some point with his good hand and began to write out a very difficult phrase. In all capital letters he wrote out the three words "HE RAPED ME" in big block print. 

He took a deep breath and turned the page around so she could witness it. Not only did Dr. Paige seem shocked but she also seemed remorseful. Obviously she wasn't expecting such a thing to be revealed in such a small way. Then her expression changed into one of understanding, like she knew where his problems were extended from now. 

"Oh Thomas, I had no idea it was someone closer to you, but it all makes sense now. Since it was a friend and someone you trusted that hurt you, you've lost your ability to trust in fear that another person you learn to trust may do the same thing."

He shyly nodded now with the feeling of being exposed and on display. "Yeah, that's it." When he looked back at her, she was jotting multiple things down in her book. "You're not going to say anything right?"

She finished her writing and turned her focus back to him. "Of course not, patient security remember."

For the next half hour they talked about his goals and plans until the next session in two days. She suggested answering phone calls from unknown numbers and opening the door when the doorbell rings, small things that she said would make a bigger difference in the future. 

She left shortly into the afternoon, a couple hours before sunset. When sunset did come around Thomas and his mom sat down for dinner, one of his favorite parts of the day since he'd returned from the hospital where the food was severely under par. 

He was just about to cut into a big piece of lasagna on his plate when the doorbell rang. As per Dr. Paige's request, Thomas knew he had to be the one to answer it. "I'll get it mom. Dr. Paige wants me to start answering the door."

He got up from the table and made his way over to the front door. Uneasy about what might happen, he switched the lock open and pulled on the handle revealing the person on the porch. Standing there with two bags at his side was his dad. 

Thomas's eyes went wide in excitement and his face lit up with a bright smile. "Dad!" He rushed forward into the cold outside and hugged his dad with all the force he could muster. 

Thomas's dad returned the hug and wrapped his arms around his son. "Hi Thomas...did you miss me?"

"Of course. You were gone for a month." They broke off their embrace and reentered the household once more, Thomas shutting the door behind him. "Mom, Dad is here!" He practically ran back into the kitchen to find his mom. "Dad is home already."

"I know Thomas," she spoke softly with a smile. "We wanted to surprise you with his arrival." She walked out to the entry way of the house and kissed her husband before being pulled into a big hug. 

"I missed you both so much. If it's all right I'd like to talk to Thomas in private." Thomas knew it was coming but he didn't expect it so soon. 

"Ok but don't be too long," Mrs. Brady added. "He was just about to eat dinner."

"Can we talk Thomas?" His dad asked. Thomas nodded and led his dad upstairs to his room for a talk. 

When they arrived, they sat down on his bed. No one said anything for moments until finally, his dad broke the silence. "Your mom told me what happened and I bet you've guessed that's why I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better but there's still a ways to go. It's not easy but I'm in therapy so...yeah." He played with his hands in his lap, unsure of what to say or do next. 

"That's my boy, never giving up hope. You know I brought you something from Japan." He then continued to pull out a big, wrapped rectangle from one of the bags he had brought up with him. 

Thomas, being a 15 year old boy, ripped into it like it was Christmas morning. When he saw what lied underneath, he was filled with a sense of happiness. It was a Japanese painting, and from what he could tell an extremely old painting surrounded be a thick, wooden frame. "This is so cool. But what's this animal in the middle?"

"What does it look like to you?" The painting was of a familiar animal and a man in traditional Japanese clothes. 

Thomas examined the animal more thoroughly. The animal's features included pointy ears, multiple long tails (which was kind of strange), and an elongated nose. "It kind of reminds me of a...fox. But it has so many tails."

His dad smiled knowingly. "Living in Japan you learn a lot of things about the culture and the legends. The Japanese word for fox is Kitsune and I learned some interesting stories about them while in Japan." Thomas listened in wonder as his dad continued to tell the story. "According to the Japanese legend, Kitsunes are intelligent beings with magical powers. They have the ability to shape shift into young, beautiful girls or even elderly men. Some stories say the Kitsune is a trickster spirit that can't be trusted but others portray them as guardians or friends. You were wondering about the tails right?" Thomas nodded his head and continued to listen intently. "Well, this particular Kitsune has seven tails which means it's very old and powerful. The legend says the more tails a Kitsune has, the stronger it is."

"This is really cool, I love it. But why a painting of a Kitsune when it could've been of anything? Why are they so special?" 

"Well it turns out there is more to the story. Kitsunes are classified into two groups, the Zenko, which are good, friendly foxes, and the Nogitsune, which are mischievous, trickster fox spirits. Kitsunes are known to fight against Nogitsune until all their mischief is erased. Thomas, you've been through a horrible incident, something typical of a Nogitsune's mischief, but I know you can fight off any harm and get better by believing in your guardian Kitsune that you now have right here. I know this might sound like a lame bunch of junk but I thought it might help-"

Thomas suddenly brought his dad to an abrupt stop when he wrapped his arms around the man as tight as he could. "It may be an old Japanese legend but I think it's amazing. It means a lot that you got me this and believe it or not, it actually makes me feel a lot better." 

They pulled back from the hug so Thomas could take the picture to his desk. He leaned it up against the wall on his desk so he could look at it whenever he sat down. "I'm glad you like it Thomas. Now let's get downstairs and eat. I wouldn't want to get your mom angry on my first night back." With that they both left the room and went down into the kitchen where they enjoyed a happy family dinner. 

 

____________________

 

If Thomas had to summarize his last month in one word it would be change. After one week his dad had to go back to Japan, leaving Thomas with his Kitsune painting as their only connection. Following his dad's departure were more sessions with Dr. Paige where Thomas continued to show improvement. They had even gone out in public where Thomas had talked to many store employees and shoppers about something Dr. Paige would tell him. She would always say it doesn't matter what you say to people, what matters is the act of saying something to people. 

More and more weeks passed until finally, he was scheduled to get his cast removed and receive the OK to go back to school. Saying he was nervous would be a huge understatement, terrified might be a better word for the feeling. Even though he had been through many scenarios and gone through countless hours of therapy, he felt better but still somewhat unprepared. 

Right now he was in his Jeep, driving to the school he hadn't been to in almost two months. Since his leave of absence involved time in the hospital, most of his teachers had excused him from the work that he missed which allowed him to start fresh and not be behind the rest of the class. 

He pulled into a parking spot and put his car in park. Taking a few deep breaths he opened the door and stepped out into the sun. Flipping his backpack around his shoulders he began his walk up the grass and into the building. On the way up he thought about the many things Dr. Paige told him to keep calm. 'None of them will know what happened and they won't care once they find out how nice of a boy you are'. 'Even a smile can start a conversation'. 

He passed many people on his way into the building and all of them he hadn't made eye contact with. It's not like he was trying to avoid them, he just wasn't sure what to do after the first day back from a month and a half long absence. He made his way to his locker and surprisingly, remembered the combination to open it up and take out the book he needed for his next class. 

The hallways were loud, the familiar level of noise coming from various conversations were never something he liked. Thomas had just closed his locker when the audible noise of a familiar voice reached his ears, it was Aris. Thomas looked to his left and sure enough, quite a ways down the hall talking to a group of people was the bully himself. 

Thomas's heart dropped at the sight of the guy who had ruined his teenage life and scarred him until he died. This was something he was completely unprepared for. They had never gone over anything like this during his therapy and now he had no idea how he could make it through the day. Not wanting to risk Aris noticing him, he turned the other way and took the long way to his next class, all the while the fear of being outed ran all across his thoughts. 

 

____________________

 

Half of his day had gone by and no problem had occurred yet. In some of his classes, he had nice conversations with some of the people that sat around him. It was nice to know he at least made some progress and regained his ability to speak to people once more. In his fifth hour of the day he was talking to a boy next to him about why he was gone so long, of course he didn't tell him the real reason. 

"Yeah I got in a pretty bad car accident and the doctors wouldn't let me come back until I was fully healed. I had a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist but they just wanted to be safe because of my ribs." Things were going well and Thomas was happy that he was warming up to people. 

"Aw that sucks man. Car accidents are the worst. You know it could've been much worse for you physically. You could've gotten seriously hurt." The olive skinned boy that had said his name was Winston seemed to care about his situation and seemed glad that he was back. It was a nice feeling to know that someone cared. 

"Yeah you're right but I'm still here so there isn't much to complain about." Before they could continue on with anymore conversation, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Thomas to his locker and Winston the parking lot. 

Walking down the hallway with a small smile on his face, Thomas was filled with a new found optimism. He looked around at the various people walking in front of him and others that walked toward him on the opposite side of the hallway, each with their own destination. When Thomas continued to walk until one boy turned a corner and started his way down the hall toward Thomas. Being in the optimistic mood he was in, Thomas didn't think to realize the boy he was locking eyes with was Aris. 

Suddenly everything around him felt like it was going in slow motion. He found himself unable to break away from the stare that Aris gave him no matter how much he wanted to. As they continued to walk closer and closer to each other, Aris's expression turned into a small smile and when they passed, Aris winked at him. 

Thomas was filled with shock and horror at the gesture. The strange addition of a wink made him feel uneasy and sick making him want to get home as fast as he could. Did he think this was a game or something and that it would all be okay once he came back? Deciding not to think about it, Thomas left the school knowing that tomorrow was a new day and now, he'd have to keep an eye out. 

 

____________________

 

Days went by and Thomas didn't see Aris on any of them. It was now Friday and Thomas was beginning to think Aris would leave him alone. Maybe he felt bad and this was his way of making it up to him. Whatever it was didn't matter, Thomas was just happy that he wasn't seeing the boy anymore. 

Ten minutes ago, Thomas was in gym class but since their time had come to an end, he was in the locker room changing back into his normal clothes. Thomas always waited until everyone had left to change because of the self consciousness he now possessed thanks to a certain you know who. 

He took off his sweaty gym clothes, threw them in the locker, and change back into his jeans and hoodie. He closed his locker and threw his backpack around his shoulders while making his way to the exit door. He opened up the door and was about to step through but took a step back when he realized someone was there. He was about to apologize and move past the person until he realized just exactly who they person was. 

"Hi Tommy." Aris greeted him with a cynical smile that could only mean bad news. "How are ya doing?"

Thomas took multiple steps back to increase the gap between them. His mouth was frozen shut as he found himself incapable to speak to the monster in front of him. 

Aris continued to take steps forward while Thomas stepped back. Eventually, he ran out of room and his back hit the gym lockers. Aris continued to step forward until they were only a couple feet apart. "You've been gone from school for a long time now, and now you're back. It's strange to see you again because usually, they never come back. Aris took one step closer until he was almost touching Thomas's front, something the brunette never wanted to happen again. "So there's just one thing I've been questioning lately." Suddenly his first slammed into the locker to the left of Thomas's head. Aris moved closer until he was right in Thomas's face, spitting his words with hate and disgust. "WHY are you BACK!!"

Thomas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he awaited the punch he thought was coming. When nothing came he opened them and found Aris smiling that same smile he had before. 

"Sorry that was rude of me, I'll try not to yell, and besides, I'm not going to hurt you. You are just a pathetic little fuck up who isn't worth my time. You know I thought you were kind of cute before but I'm not sure what the fuck I was thinking because now I that I can really see you, I can see you're pretty damn unattractive. Nasty moles, stupid little glasses, messy hair, yeah I'm not sure what I was thinking."

Thomas wanted to run away and cry but he couldn't. Even though Aris had pointed out all of his insecurities and hit him hard in various emotional wounds, he had to wait it out until he went away. 

"So Tommy, I'm going to make it pretty plain and clear, you're worthless and I think it would just be better if you left this school and didn't come back. No one wants you here and really, no one likes you so if you could just do us this one favor and get the fuck out, that would be very nice of you."

Thomas shook his head in understanding as he tried to leave the locker room but was stopped when an open palm landed on his chest. 

"Hold on one sex there Tommy boy. I haven't threatened you yet and we all know, that's the fun part. Ok so how about, if I see you at this school again I'm not just going to rape you, I'm going to make sure the police never find you. Ok, comprendo?" Aris clapped his hands together as if this was some sort of normal conversation that they were having. 

Thomas went along and nodded his head yes against his will. The tears burned in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. 

"Good. Now run along buddy, you wouldn't want to be late for your last class would you?" Aris reached forward with both hands and rubbed them up and down Thomas's arms in a strange, sadistic way. Before things got even worse than they were, Thomas moved past Aris and left the locker room. Tears fell from his eyes as he made his way to the front door of the school so he could leave. He speed walked until he was out the doors, in his car, and driving away from the school for the last time.

 

____________________

 

Two weeks later Thomas and his mom packed up their things and moved to a house in Central California, hundreds of miles away from Aris. After much begging and many tears, Thomas's mom saw the fear in his eyes and realized it wasn't right to keep her son in a place where he didn't feel safe. 

Unfortunately with moving away, it resulted in the loss of therapy sessions with Dr. Paige. Since she wasn't a traveling psychologist, Thomas was left with no one to help him through his problems. His second confrontation with Aris smashed all the progress he made into pieces and erased everything he had learned from Dr. Paige. He was in an even worse state then he was before. 

His confidence was shattered, his self image destroyed, and his anxiety was at an all time high. With the combination of all those factors and the added depression he had developed in the last couple of months in Central California, he had no hope in making friends at his new school. 

Eventually the bullies latched on and drove him away even farther. Every five or six months the bullies would get to Thomas and scare him into moving away. Whether it was a new house or a new school, Thomas was never settled in the same place for more than half a year. 

Finally, two years later, Thomas and his mom moved into the town of Beacon Hills in Southern California where his luck finally started to change. 

*End of dream sequence*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little bit more time into this so I hope it shows. Now you know the story of how he got so bad, some info on his help, and a little on his dad :)  
> Let me know what you thought and don't worry, we will be back in the present next chapter and Newt will be back :)


	17. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas woke up from his nap feeling a bit different inside, not in a bad way but in a good way like he'd been relieved of a large weight that was carrying on his shoulders. He remembered something of Dr. Paige and how helpful she was regarding to his recovery, that is until he was forced to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say thank you because as of know we have reached 4000 hits and I'm so happy! That's all you guys and thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)

Newt's POV

Newt returned back to school a couple minutes before the end of lunch. He still had multiple classes and his parents would kill him if they found out he was skipping, regardless of the reason. 

Racing back into the lunchroom he made his way back to his table where he slid into his usual seat. His friends sent him looks of confusion and shock as he interrupted them all with his latest breaking news. 

"Ok everyone listen up," Newt stated rather assertively. He didn't mean to come off so strong but Thomas was very important to him and proving that he wasn't a bad guy and could treat him with the respect he deserved was his number one priority right now. "I've got lots of things to say and they are all beneficial to hear so please pay attention."

No one seemed to mind and some of them even leaned in closer so he continued. "Multiple things happened that you all should know. First, the issue with Thomas is mainly resolved and we're going to move forward together. Second, I did ask him out on a date and he accepted so sometime in the near future that will be happening." Various coos and OMGs poured out around him (mainly from the girls) and he couldn't help but crack a small smile, nevertheless he was on a mission and he had to stay focused. "Lastly, I just found out that Thomas's birthday is coming up and I need all of you to help me plan the best buggin surprise birthday party this state has ever seen. The poor boy hasn't had anyone to celebrate his birthday with in a while and now he does so I don't plan on leaving him alone." 

Multiple expressions were evident on each face around him, mostly looks of happiness about the date and compassion about Thomas's birthday situation. 

"Oh my gosh that's so sad," Harriet cried out. "What can we do to help you out and what day do you think we could do it?"

"Well his actual birthday is on the 30th of September which is next Monday so, I was thinking this Saturday would be a good day to surprise him." The gears in Newt's head were already turning and planning things out systematically so that Thomas would receive the birthday he deserved. Soon after, the bell rang kicking Newt out of his ideas with all the obnoxious noise around him. "Just think about some ideas if you can and I'll set up a group chat so we can talk about it." 

With that, everyone got up from their seats and head toward the exit, everyone except Gally. Newt had grabbed the boy's shoulder to keep him behind so they could talk about something critical. 

"Gally," Newt started. "I don't want to really blame it all on you but the only reason Thomas ran out today was because of you. He said on the first day of school you said something to him and he saw you bully that one kid and he thought we were all bullies so he freaked out." 

Gally looked extremely puzzled at first but soon after, he was flushed with realization. "Oh that's why he looked kind of familiar." He paused and sighed knowing that he was probably in the wrong here. "On the first day I might have walked by him after I get that food dumped on me and then I called him something along the lines of a fucking nerd."

Newt gave him a look the screamed 'what the hell' and lightly pushed him back. "Seriously Gally? Now, at the moment, my relationship with him is fragile and in need of repair all because you scared the shit out of him."

When Gally started to looked more and more guilty (which he totally should have), Newt eased off the throttle a bit. "I'm sorry Newt, really I am. You know how I get and plus, I'm better now and I'm really improving myself."

"Thank you Gally but I'm really not the one you should be saying sorry too. Tomorrow I want you to apologize and patch things up with him. We can't move forward with a bloody feud in the midst of our group." Getting Gally to apologize was only one of the steps Newt planned on taking to mend the bond between them. He knew that all Thomas wanted was trust so maybe opening up and learning more about each other would do the trick. 

After school, Newt sent Thomas a couple of quick texts hoping to start a conversation that would put them on a better page. Knowing that Thomas might feel better if he ignored him, the blonde knew there was a high chance he wouldn't respond. However, a couple hours later when his phone buzzed with a familiar contact's name, he was beyond ecstatic. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV

Thomas woke up from his nap feeling a bit different inside, not in a bad way but in a good way like he'd been relieved of a large weight that was carrying on his shoulders. He remembered something of Dr. Paige and how helpful she was regarding to his recovery, that is until he was forced to move. 

It made him think of what it would've been like if he would've stayed in Northern California, how it would've been if he'd continued to receive treatment from Dr. Paige. He would never know how his life could've been if certain people, Aris, had just left him alone instead of being a major asshat. 

Thomas got up from his bed and stretched out his limbs to relieve the sleep ache all over his body. He grabbed his square framed glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose, pushing them up until they were just right. Looking over to the clock on his nightstand he saw the time was only 4:32. He was surprised at how little time went by but when he remembered how early he had ran out of lunch during school, it made a lot more sense. 

He grabbed his phone off the dresser, clicking the home button to see if he had any messages. To his surprise, there wasn't one message but in fact, multiple messages all from the same person: Newt. Thomas unlocked said phone and went into his messaging app to read them. 

Newt: Just got back out of school...I'm really bloody happy right now cause I started thinking of you...I might explode :)

Newt: I don't want to seem like a pushy one but you're feeling ok right?

Newt: I want you to be just as happy as me 

The incredible care and sensitivity Newt showed made Thomas smile at his phone. Thomas knew he said he was going to be careful and was going to play safe but right now, receiving sweet texts from Newt, he couldn't bring himself to stay away. 

Checking the time stamp on the message showed Thomas that they were sent over two and a half hours ago. In order to avoid any misunderstandings about ignoring Newt, Thomas responded right away. 

Thomas: Sorry just woke up from a nap, promise I wasn't ignoring you :)  
My nap cleared my head a bit and I feel a lot better about everything, maybe I won't need a week to get back into things after all

As if he was waiting for a message on the other side, Newt responded with a text almost instantly, a second before Thomas could even set down his phone. 

Newt: that makes me so happy to hear, honestly! Btw, your mom mentioned something about your birthday coming up and I want to hang out with you on that day :)

His birthday was usually a small, non important event that he usually only did with his mom. It had been a while since he did something with a friend or boyfriend or person he was going to go out with or whatever their confusing status was at the moment. Maybe it would be nice to spend the day with someone who really cared but then again, he did say he was going to take things slow...

Thomas: Well I usually go to dinner with my mom but I think I'd like to spend the day with you

Newt: Tommy, you always continue to impress me :)

For hours they continued to text, going on and on about their likes, interests, and general knowledge about themselves (of course nothing too extreme in Thomas's case). Newt talked a little bit about his past, something Thomas desperately wanted to do but couldn't. He knew he would have to tell Newt eventually for the sake of their relationship but now wasn't the time. To be honest he wasn't sure there was a good time to reveal something that large. All he knew was that Newt was climbing the ladder of trust in faster and faster in Thomas's mind but he wasn't quite done with the ascent. 

He still felt like there was something missing, one final piece of the puzzle that wasn't quite into place yet. After opening up about himself, Thomas knew that Newt wasn't a bad guy, he couldn't be, but unfortunately small doubt still huddled in the corner of his mind. 

After the time marked two full hours of talking back and forth, Thomas's mom called him down for dinner. He sent Newt a goodbye and goodnight text saying he had some homework he had to do after dinner. Reluctantly, Newt had let him off the hook only with the promise that he wouldn't be too distant tomorrow. Thomas found himself happily agreeing with too big of a smile on his face. 

Finishing up the conversation and locking his phone, he tossed it on to the bed until he returned. It was only in that moment he realized how hungry he actually was. Running down the stairs and into the kitchen, Thomas plopped himself down in his chair and started enjoying a good meal with his mom, in a much better mood than before. 

 

____________________

 

In Thomas's mind, the next day could've been described as good or progressing, either of the two suited him well enough. It all started in his art class when he began a conversation with Newt. Now that their feelings were out in the open and each knew what the other wanted, their time was spent with long glances at each other and smiles when they got caught. 

They were working on new projects for their class, the choices being a recreation of a poster of their favorite movie or a portrait of any person of their choosing. Thomas chose to recreate one of the posters that hung on the walls in his room for Avengers: Age of Ultron. The poster depicted Captain America's shield cracked and dirty with flaming destruction around it. Not being able to draw it from memory, he pulled up the picture on his phone and kept it on his lap. Newt on the other hand chose to draw a portrait of his choosing, his choice not surprising whatsoever. 

The blonde had told Thomas he was recreating a poster of Indiana Jones so he didn't arouse any suspicion but instead of drawing a scruffy older man in his late twenties cracking a whip, he was drawing a handsome young boy with big brown eyes. 

Newt had been repeatedly glancing and staring at Thomas's face, sometimes for the drawing and sometimes for his own pleasure. When Newt took an extra long stare at Thomas's lips, he was caught for the third or fourth time. 

"Newt, this is the third time I've caught you looking at me like that, what's going on in your head?" Thomas looked curiously at Newt with a small smirk and scrunched eyebrows. Things seemed to be going really nice so he wanted to make sure they were ok. 

With a stupidly happy grin, Newt knew he was outed and should probably reveal his intentions. "Well I may not exactly be drawing Indiana Jones. I changed my mind and decided to draw something way better so hold still and let me finish drawing your lips, I'm almost done with them."

"You're drawing me," Thomas questioned seeming genuinely shocked. "Why draw me when you have the whole world of movies to choose from?"

Newt laughed at how adorably oblivious Thomas could be sometimes. Placing a hand on Thomas's knee, he explained his thought process. "Well, first thing you should know is that you're way more important to me than any movie. Second, you need to get it into your head that I think you are a perfectly handsome specimen of a boy that needs to be captured in art." Thomas blushed at the compliment and looked around the room avoiding eye contact. "Plus you're cute when you blush."

When Thomas could feel some of the red drain from his face, he found it would be ok to speak again without tripping on words. "You said that on purpose because you knew it would embarrass me. And if you want a perfect specimen, you should be drawing yourself because you're the one with the perfect hair and the perfect face and the freaking beautiful eyes." 

Newt laughed at Thomas's explosion of words. "Was that your way of saying you think I'm attractive, because if it is, I think you should do it more often." He smiled smugly but in a way that Thomas knew he appreciated the comment. 

"Don't laugh, I still get nervous around you ya know." Feeling a bit more embarrassed with himself he returned back to his drawing to eliminate the issue of saying something stupid again. 

"I'm not laughing at you Tommy. I'm laughing because you're cute. You should never have to feel embarrassed with me because nothing you do is embarrassing, I like everything you do. And if it makes you feel any better, I feel nervous when I'm with you too." It was true that underneath his confident persona, his heart was beating a million miles a minute. 

Once again, Thomas set his pencil down and took a break from his work. Surprised he looked at Newt and found him smiling awkwardly like he had just been embarrassed himself. "You get nervous around me?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well yeah. I'm constantly thinking about what to do or say or which move I should make when it comes around. My priority right now is trying to make you happy and I'm attempting very hard to make sure I don't screw up big time." Not to mention I'm throwing you a huge surprise party on Saturday, he thought. 

"That actually does make me feel better. Thanks Newtie." Feeling a lot less embarrassed Thomas decided to use the nickname that he thought was pretty cute (Newt, not so much).

Newt shook his head with a small smile as they both returned to work. When Newt glanced over once more, Thomas was well into his work, seemingly focused on every detail of what he was doing. Newt got out his phone, unlocked it, and opened up snapchat. Focusing in on Thomas's side profile as he worked, Newt snapped a picture. The sunlight was coming straight through the window making Thomas shine more than usual. His eyes were slightly closed and his eyebrows scrunched together in a look of pure focus. This was the first picture he had of Thomas and since it was amazing, Newt decided to make the best use of it. He saved it to his camera roll and made it his lock screen picture right after. Smiling to himself, he returned to his portrait, continually stealing looks at Thomas's shining features. 

 

____________________

 

When lunch rolled around and Thomas found himself approaching his table with Newt and his group, his heart rate began to quicken when he saw Gally. He thought about turning and running once more but he couldn't do that to Newt again, not after the steps they were making. Putting on his big boy pants, Thomas walked over and sat down right next to Newt, Gally directly in front of him. 

"Hey Tomboy," Minho greeted him. "We missed you yesterday, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Minho, thanks." One by one they all broke into their separate conversations within the group. 

"Hey Thomas?" Gally was speaking directly to him for the first time since they had been reacquainted. Thomas nerves were eating away at him even though he knew he was ok with Newt by his side. Under the table, he jumped a little when he felt a hand grab his. After a moment of processing, he realized that Newt was holding his hand under the table in an effort to relieve some of his anxiety. Thomas locked their fingers together and drained out his anxiety through Newt. That boy was a miracle worker. 

"Hi Gally. It's nice to finally meet you for real." Thomas found the courage through Newt to speak up when all he really wanted to do was stare at the floor.

"Look I really want to say that I'm sorry. Someone had spilled food on me and I was pretty pissed but that doesn't give me the right to call you names or treat you like I did. I'm really sorry and I hope we can move on from this and become friends. I don't want something I did to screw up anything with us and I promise, it won't happen again." 

Thomas was surprised by the amount of effort Gally put was showing to prove that he was actually sorry. By this point, he wasn't holding Newt's hand because he needed it, he was just holding t beach cause he wanted too. "Thanks Gally. I really do appreciate it and I want to move forward as well. It's only fair that I give you a fair chance." 

Newt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. Thomas smiled to himself as he realized how far he had come and was now freely holding someone else's hand like no big deal. It felt right and naturally to interlock his fingers with Newt and that's why their hands stayed like that for the rest of the lunch period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I hope this was a nice happy chapter instead of some of the sad stuff you've seen before. Thanks for reading :)


	18. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah I'll pick you up so, uh, bye." Newt wasn't sure how to end their conversation. Since they held hands on Monday, their touches had been limited to moments in private and nothing more than a hug even then. Newt looked around and noticed the lack of people in the halls so he went for it. "I'm going to take a hug from you while I can." With haste, Newt reached forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette's midsection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like this chapter because it's nice. I hope everyone enjoys :)

Days and days of planning went by, each one becoming more stressful than the last. By Friday, the party was the only thing on his mind, the fear of messing it up constantly passed through his brain. Everything had to be absolutely perfect in order for his sanity to stay intact. Thomas deserved the best and Newt was going to give it to him despite the cost. 

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Newt jumped out of his seat and made his way toward Thomas's locker so he could say goodbye and retrieve some very important intel Thomas unknowingly carried. Reaching his destination, he found Thomas putting away a couple of books into the top shelf of his locker. Knowing that Thomas wouldn't want any extra attention put on themselves, Newt greeted him casually how he would with any other friend. 

"Hi Tommy. How was physics with the sass master?" Minho was in Thomas final hour, so to take advantage of the situation, Newt had asked Minho to do some covert work and subtly figure out what Thomas wanted for his birthday. "Did you guys have any...interesting conversations?-about physics?" He added trying to cover up his awkward attempt at information. 

Thomas shut his locker and put his backpack around his shoulders before smiling at Newt. "You know Newt, if you're going to send someone in to spy for you, it probably shouldn't be Minho. He's not the most discreet about what he wants." 

Newt sighed in defeat. "Well I guess since the cat's out of the bag I'll ask you myself, what do you want for your birthday Tommy?"

Thomas chuckled a little and his smile grew wider. "Thanks Newt really but I don't need anything for my birthday. I really don't want you to go through the trouble of buying me a present. Honestly, it's not worth it."

Newt scoffed at the statement because who in the hell doesn't want anything for their birthday? "Come on Tommy really. You're my...something more than friend or whatever and I want to get you a nice birthday present to make you feel special."

"Really Newt, it's fine. Please don't buy me something. Promise me you won't buy me anything?" Thomas's stubbornness and unwillingness to budge was a bit of an annoying flaw on one hand but on the other hand it was great that Thomas was gaining the backbone he needed to stand up for himself. Newt was extremely more proud than annoyed if anything. 

In another sigh of defeat, Newt surrendered to Thomas. "Ok fine I promise I won't buy you anything." Sneakily, Newt put small emphasis on the word 'buy'. It was true that he wouldn't end up buying anything for the birthday boy, instead he would just have to figure out a way to get him a great present without spending a dime. 

"Thanks Newt. I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow then right?" Newt had planned on picking him up at noon and taking him somewhere, except he didn't know where yet, another thing added to the list of problems that needed to be solved before tomorrow. 

"Yeah I'll pick you up so, uh, bye." Newt wasn't sure how to end their conversation. Since they held hands on Monday, their touches had been limited to moments in private and nothing more than a hug even then. Newt looked around and noticed the lack of people in the halls so he went for it. "I'm going to take a hug from you while I can." With haste, Newt reached forward and wrapped his arms around the brunette's midsection. 

Thomas seemed startled at first but Newt knew that was his typical reaction before he realized he wasn't in danger when he was in Newt's arms. "It's ok Newt. I'm sorry I'm like this but I'm really trying to work on my issues with contact and especially in public but I'll get there, I promise." 

"Don't worry about it Tommy. I know you're trying and that's all that matters." He broke free from the hug and gave Thomas a loving smile that meant more than he knew. For a moment, kissing the boy crossed his mind but he decided that, for now, that would be pushing the envelope. 

"Bye Newt. Text me later." With that Thomas was off and Newt was on his way to the library to finalize some birthday plans for his special boy. 

 

____________________

 

Reaching the library he found Minho, Brenda, Sonya, and Harriet already there. Gally and Teresa already had prior commitments but they had both promised to be at Thomas's house tomorrow for the setup. Sliding himself into one of the seats at the table he pulled off his backpack and hung it on the chair. There was no time to waste so he got out his paper list of everything he had written down so far. 

"Thank you guys for helping me out but the help isn't over just quite yet. Minho you're in charge of getting balloons and a 'Happy Birthday' sign."

"You got it boss." Simple and easy task, just the kind Minho liked. 

"Brenda you ordered the cake?" This was one of the more important things as Newt discovered Thomas was a big cake lover and he didn't want to fall short.

"It will be ready for pickup tomorrow at two." White cake and vanilla frosting was ordered to fulfill Thomas's desires as much as possible. 

"Harriet if you could bring drinks, and by drinks I mean non alcoholic, that would be appreciated." Newt didn't need to go through one of those situations again. 

"Sure Newt. I'm happy to help. It's so cute how much your boyfriend's birthday means to you," she cooed. 

The term boyfriend sounded great to Newt but he wasn't sure if Thomas would feel the same way about that. "Well he's not really my boyfriend yet but not important. Sonya I need you to bring cups and utensils like knives and forks and such."

"I know what a utensil is you doof." 

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous cause there is still more that I have to do. So Gally and Teresa will cover the rest of the food then. So just to make sure everyone understands, the plan is for me to pick up Thomas from his house at noon tomorrow. Fifteen or so minutes later you all show up and start decorating his house. I've already approved everything with his mum so she will also help you set up. So after a couple hours or so at approximately three, me and Thomas will return back where we will surprise him and then continue to have the greatest birthday party ever." It all seemed so simple and so effortless, except there were still two major details that were undetermined. 

"You seem to have all this figured out pretty well Newt," Sonya added. "What else do you need to do?"

"Well, I don't really know where I'm going to take him for three hours and I don't know what I'm going to get him as a present. He already told me not to buy him anything but I have to do something, I just have no idea..." Newt trailed off, thinking about exactly what Thomas had said. He specifically asked for Newt not to buy anything, so if he couldn't buy something then his only alternative was to make something? And making something could be like a picture, or art! "Bloody fucking hell I know what I'm going to do for him!" Newt couldn't believe that the idea was right in front of him all along. Knowing it would probably take some time to get this done he said a quick goodbye to his friends before running out of the library with excitement in his heart. 

"I just got a really good idea and I need to get on it so I gotta go now." Working his way closer and closer to the door ha became more angsty the closer he got. "If you have any questions just text me. Sorry guys, see you later." With that he was out the door and on his way home. He had lots of work to do if he was to finish his idea. 

"He's so love struck," Minho stated. Everyone else at the table couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement. 

 

____________________

 

Once again, Newt found himself speeding away from the school at a speed that wouldn't be quite appreciated by local law enforcement. He eased back on the throttle when he realized that yet again he was speeding home. All the nervous energy he had stored up was starting to pour out in uncontrollable fits making him want to do everything in super speed. Calming himself down with steady breathing he pulled up to the gate to his subdivision at a normal pace. Even though he wanted to break free and start his plan right away, he knew that rushing it would only make things turn out worse. 

When the gate opened and Newt pulled through, he parked in his driveway a couple of houses down the street. In another small rush of energy he hopped out of his car and fast walked through his garage and into the house. Since Newt was home alone, the perfect scenario was playing out before him. He could shut himself in his room for hours without a disturbance and get most of his present done before anyone came home. After that he would just have to kick them out of his room and maybe be a bit rude in the process but he figured this was damn important enough to warrant rude behavior. 

Reaching his room, he headed straight for the closet where he kept most of his supplies. Multiple brushes, paints, and pencils filled one hand while the other carried a big wooden canvas stand. He set all of it down in the middle of his room before returning to the closet for one last thing that would bring everything together, the platform for his work of art, the actual canvas. 

Just as he was about to open up his paint and start he remembered what his mom told him the last time he tried to paint in his room. 

'If you're going to insist on painting in your room at least throw down some towels because I will not have paint on my white carpet. And I suggest covering your clothes unless you want to get them all paint splattered.' 

With a groan of annoyance he ran down the stairs to grab the towels and avoid an annoying lecture about responsibly later. After laying them out on the floor in the middle of the room he looked around to make sure he had everything he needed. Checking them all off one by one he had everything he needed to start. When remembering the second thing his mom had told him about cleanliness, he removed his jacket and shirt in order to keep them clean. 

In his now shirtless form he was ready to start so without hesitation, he pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen, clicking on the photos app right after. He scrolled through the pictures until he found the one he took of Thomas at the beginning of the week that made him look like an angel. It was the perfect picture to show off all of Thomas's handsome qualities. Just the right angle to show off the front and the side of his face at the same time, his features in deep concentration. 

Newt started with a sketch, that was the easy part. After a good hour of sketching he got to work with his paints. He started with Thomas's hair, filling it in with various browns and tones of black. When he went to wipe the excess paint off his brush he groaned out in agony. He had no where to wipe his paint anywhere near him. Pressed for time and a little impatient to find a suitable surface, Newt made a rash decision and decided to use his own bare chest. He wiped the cold, dark paint off in straight lights across his midsection before returning to his work with a new color. Maroon and navy for the plaid shirt Thomas was wearing that day. Peach for his pale yet amazing skin. Black for the square framed glasses that made Thomas look like the cutest little 'nerd' Newt had ever seen. With each new color, more stripes, lines, and blobs were painted across Newt's chest until most of his skin was covered in various colors from light to dark. As his painting came together more and more, Newt was resembling a piece of art more and more as well. "Shit why am I so weird."

Hours had gone by with no disruption but that soon changed when he heard someone enter the house on the lower level. Snapping away from his work he realized how much he had gotten done. He was in the zone for so long that he didn't realize that much time had gone by. He looked down at his chest and noticed the rainbow of colors splattered across it, maybe he had gotten a little out of hand there but it was too late now. 

When he heard someone coming up the stairs he stopped what he was doing to shut and lock the door. There was no time to explain why he was littered with paint and why he needed to get it done so fast. 

He heard footsteps softly approach the door and stop on the other side. Without knocking they struggled with the door handle but found it was locked. By then, Newt had already known who the culprit was. "Ugh, Newt open your door, why did you even lock it?" Sonya was the only one that barged in his room whenever she wanted, his parents would always knock. 

The one person he didn't care about seeing him shirtless and covered in paint was his sister so he set down his paintbrush and walked over to the door to open it. Her reaction of shock didn't surprise him when he opened the door and she laid her eyes upon his body. 

"Why are you not wearing a shirt and why are you covered in paint? It scares me sometimes when I realize we are twins." Pushing herself into the room, she made her way over to the painting in the middle. She stopped and put her hand over her heart like she had become breath taken. "Oh my god Newt, this is beautiful. Everything about it is so perfect. Granted it still looks like you have lots to do but so far I'm amazed. Thomas will absolutely adore this I know for sure."

"Well I figured every time I tell him he's attractive or that I like one of his features, he never believes me. This way I figured I could show him just how special he is and then I'd write a little letter to attach on the back to tell him how special he is to me." Newt had thought most of these things through during his long hours of painting. Overtime, his head got clearer and clearer allowing him to come up with some pretty decent ideas. 

"It's incredibly sweet and thoughtful and he'd be an idiot if he didn't like it. You did a good job with this one Newt." She sounded more gracious than usual before switching back into her voice with a hint of usual sass. "Now that doesn't explain why you have paint all over yourself." The twins laughed and shared a good talk for a couple of minutes after. Newt gave her a little explanation of the paint on himself before once again returning to his work. "Well, have fun Newt. I'll try to keep mom and dad away from you for as long as I can."

"Thanks Sonya." Then she shut the door and left him alone once more. Looking down at his chest, he realized he should probably clean the paint off of himself and find an actual surface to wipe the brush. He grabbed his phone and made his way over to his bathroom before hatching an idea. It was a little strange and something he'd never normally do but he figured Thomas might appreciate it. He unlocked his phone and opened up his camera app, switching the direction so that it was at the front facing side. He held up the camera to a high angle, a little bit to his left and with his other hand he made a big thumbs up. With a cheesy smile he snapped the picture then brought it down to his level to see it. Newt almost laughed out loud at the sight of him with a painted chest and messy hair. Thomas would love this because of the humor and if he had any physical attraction toward Newt, he'd love it for other reasons as well (Newt was pretty muscular and defined for a skinny kid).

After that, he took a shower, found a brush cleaning surface and got back to work on his 'masterpiece'. There was still lots to do to make this perfect so he didn't have a moment to waste. 

 

____________________

 

The only break Newt took was at six o'clock when he went downstairs to get some food. He didn't want to draw any extra attention to himself by hiding away all night. Instead, he made his meetings brief and small, telling his parents he had homework to do and he didn't want to be disturbed. After hours and hours of painting perfection, Newt finally finished around midnight. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his bed and let himself stare up at the ceiling. His hand hurt from holding the brush but he knew it was totally worth it. Thomas was going to love it and if he didn't, well, he just hoped it wouldn't come to that because that would be awkward.

Sitting up onto his bottom, Newt looked at the picture from far away. It was pretty much an exact capture of his screensaver. For comparison, he opened the picture on his phone and looked at them side by side. In all honesty, he was pretty sure this was the best thing he'd ever created. 

When it hit him that 12:00 had passed and it was officially Thomas's birthday, he decided it would be nice to send Thomas a nice happy birthday text. 

Newt: Happy Birthday Tommy! I just want to let you know that I'm thinking of you and very excited to see you tomorrow, well today I guess...I hope you sleep well because you will need your energy for what I have planned tomorrow ;)

Due to the time of night, Newt wasn't exactly expecting a response back so he locked his phone and set it on his dresser. He laid his head down on the pillow with the intention of resting his eyes. By total accident, he fell asleep with no plan whatsoever for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Thomas's birthday and I'm very excited for it :)  
> Give me your feedback in the comments so I know how I'm doing. Your input are very important to me :)


	19. Thomas's 17th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We could go bowling...but that seems like the cliche thing to do and that's stupid. Or maybe we could ice skate? That's dumb I don't even know how to ice skate, pass. Or what about going roller skating since I can actually do that. But Thomas might not and he could get embarrassed and then I'd hate myself.'
> 
> His thought process was starting to deteriorate into random blurbs and blips of random information. Closing his eyes, he started to take in deep breath in order to think this through logically. Things that Thomas liked were a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first let me say everyone pray for Dylan O'Brien who was injured while filming The Death Cure. He's going to be fine but still keep him in your mind. 
> 
> Second let me apologize for the late update. I was gone for four days last week and unfortunately found no time at all to write. But I put in the time to finish it up today because it wouldn't be fair for me to unexpectedly not post when you are expecting a chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I especially liked it :)

"Fucking shit" was the first thing Newt thought when he woke up and was reminded of what day it was. His clock read 11:00 and Thomas was supposed to be picked up at 12:00 to go somewhere that Newt still hadn't decided. He quickly got showered and dressed before making his way back into his room to check on his painting. It was all dry and looking better than it did before somehow. Now, the one thing he could check off his list was the present, unfortunately it was the only thing marked off his short list. 

Still thinking about what they could do, Newt made his way down stairs to get some well needed brain food. There was only twenty five minutes left before he had to leave so time was becoming everything. Multiple ideas flashed across his mind, each one more disappointing than the last. 

'We could go bowling...but that seems like the cliche thing to do and that's stupid. Or maybe we could ice skate? That's dumb I don't even know how to ice skate, pass. Or what about going roller skating since I can actually do that. But Thomas might not and he could get embarrassed and then I'd hate myself.'

His thought process was starting to deteriorate into random blurbs and blips of random information. Closing his eyes, he started to take in deep breath in order to think this through logically. Things that Thomas liked were a good start. 

'Tommy likes comic books, and movies, and Marvel, and drawing, and...art.'

Finally, Newt came up with a salvageable piece of data that he could use. Thomas loved art so maybe, it was a good idea to go hang out at the art museum for a couple of hours. They could look around at the pieces, hang around and just talk, or really do whatever the hell they wanted because hey, it was Thomas's birthday after all. 

Newt ran back up to his room to retrieve the painting and bring it down to his car when he remembered the picture he took of himself that he was going to give to Thomas. Quickly, he opened his phone and went into his camera roll to print the picture. When he was younger, Newt was very into photography and for his birthday, his parents bought him a special printer that prints actual quality photos. He sent the command to the printer and checked himself in the mirror while he waited. When it was finished, he took a pen and wrote a special message on the back that Thomas would later read. 

Newt checked the time on his phone, 11:45, fifteen minutes to get to Thomas's house. He took the painting and the picture downstairs and into his car. Within minutes he was racing away to Thomas's to get there in time and hopefully, in one piece. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV 

Thomas was straightening his hair up one final time when he heard his phone ring. He smiled when he saw the familiar contact name of Newt. He swiped to answer, brining the phone up and behind his ear. 

"Hi Newt."

"Happy birthday Tommy!"

"Thanks Newt but you already told me."

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt to say it twice. Listen, I'm on my way over to your house right now and I have a quick question? Are you in your bedroom?" Newt needed to sneak the painting in without being seen so he needed Thomas to be away. 

Thomas scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion at the abnormality of the question. "Um, yeah I was just finishing up getting ready. Kind of a weird question to ask don't you think?"

Panicking, Newt said the first thing that came to mind, not the best move on his part. "Uh it's not weird...I just was wondering if I should come upstairs or not when I get there."

"Oh, well yeah I'll be up here. I'm trying to look my best today for you. Should I do glasses or no glasses?" 

Thomas heard a little snicker through the speaker of the phone. "You're sweet Tommy but I think you look sexy with either option." 

"Don't say things like that Newt, you're making me blush." Honestly, he really liked when Newt said things like that. They made him feel special and warm inside. 

"Good because blushing makes you look even sexier and you're my little baby boy." Then Newt started to make kissy noises into the phone to deepen Thomas blush, even though he couldn't see it. 

"Oh my gosh Newt pay attention to the road instead of trying to get me all worked up. I don't need you to get into any accidents on a day like today or any other day for that matter."

"Yes dear. I'll be there in a few minutes, stay pretty." With that the line went dead as Newt hung up the phone. Thomas set the phone down on the dresser and took a look in the mirror once more. He examined his features as he had done in the past except this time, he noticed a difference. His cheeks were a nice rosy color and his jaw looked sharper than it had before. It brought a small smile to his face making him notice the dimples that ran deep through his cheeks as well. Maybe Newt wasn't lying and all this time the one thing that made Thomas think he was unattractive, was his lack of happiness. 

Moments later he heard the doorbell ring and footsteps shuffling around downstairs followed by voices. Less than a minute later, Newt was knocking on his door and coming in. 

They didn't waste anytime in heading out so a couple of minutes later, they had departed for their trip. Before they had started the drive, Newt sent Minho a quick text saying that they were ready and they could start the plan anytime now. Everything was falling into place as expected and so far, there had been no bumps. Newt just hoped it was going to stay that way.

 

____________________

 

"So are you going to tell me where we're going," Thomas asked, nervously tapping his fingers down one by one. "You've been pretty quiet since we left, are you nervous too?" 

Newt shrugged. "Well I guess I'm a little nervous because I don't know if you will like what I've chosen. I kind of took a shot in the dark and guessed where I thought you would like. And no I will not tell you because it's a surprise."

"So nothing is wrong then, you're not stressed are you?" Picking somewhere to go wasn't something that Newt should be worried about and he wanted the boy to know that. 

"No no I'm fine. I'm just thinking about us. Do you think that once I drop you off, I could stay for a little longer before you go to dinner with your mom? If you want of course." That was his way in, that was his excuse to get back into the house with Thomas instead of dropping him off. 

Thomas shook his head yes. "I think that'd be great and of course I'd want to. I really enjoy spending my time with you Newt."

Thomas was too focused in on Newt's expression to realize that they were pulling into the parking lot of Beacon Hills Art Museum. "Well, we're here so uh...ta da."

Thomas looked out the window on the passenger side to try and see the building to their right. Unable to get a good view, they both stepped out of the black Jeep and walked around then behind the car. Newt studied Thomas's reaction until some sort of expression was evident on his face. When Thomas's mouth dropped slightly open, Newt wasn't sure what to expect. 

"Newt," he started, still somewhat masking his exact emotion. "You brought me to the Beacon Hills Art Museum. We're going to go look at the art inside."

Still mostly confused of Thomas blank face and monotone voice, his heart was beating fast in his chest as he awaited a response. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing because you're kind of scaring me?"

Thomas turned to Newt and in one swift motion he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you kidding me? I love this." With a sigh of relief Newt pulled back from the hug and continued his eye contact with Thomas. "My parents use to take me to these type of museums when I was younger and now I really believe this is why I got into art. I never cried or got bored or threw tantrums, I liked looking at the pictures and I still do. Feel better Newt, you couldn't have done a better job."

With small springs in their steps, Newt and Thomas happily entered the museum to start his birthday off right.

 

____________________

 

Two hours later after they had looked at countless paintings, sculptures, and other various art pieces, Newt and Thomas sat down for a well deserved break. 

Thomas had been smiling for the entirety of the visit and Newt couldn't be happier. He loved how excited the boy got when he liked an art piece and went on about describing why. This was what happiness was all about and if Thomas liked the party, it was only going to get better. 

"So Tommy, I won't ask if you're having a good time because judging from your smile, you are." They were sitting on a bench with their legs facing each other and their hands only centimeters apart. 

Thomas looked all around at the other people and the paintings on the wall, taking it in as he did. "This is amazing Newt. I feel just like a kid again years before my accident." Thomas suddenly stopped and his smile faded away as he turned red in the face. He looked down at the floor in embarrassment and didn't meet Newt's eye contact. "Sorry it was just a slip, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Newt put a reassuring hand on Thomas's back and started to rub in small circles. "It's ok Tommy. You don't have to apologize for that because you did nothing wrong."

"I know I'm just mad at myself because I haven't told you yet. You don't deserve to be left in the dark." 

Before Newt could say anything in response, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the name, Minho, it was probably something about the party. "I have to answer this real quick. I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Newt stepped a couple feet away and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Newt, how's it going?"

"It's good we're probably leaving in about an hour. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No no everything is fine. We're pretty ahead of schedule actually. Everyone is here and it's all set up and ready to go. Just give me a call when you're close so we can get into surprise position."

"You got it Minho. I'll see you guys soon. Bye."

"Bye Newt."

Newt hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before turning and walking back to Thomas. Before Newt could say anything once more, Thomas interrupted with a new subject.

"Hey Newt was this a date?" It was kind of a strange question to ask but considering the last topic, it was definitely a step up. 

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be but it could be. It is if you want it to be. Do you want it to be?" Newt wasn't really sure what to say to answer the question correctly.

"I don't really know because I want to be able to say to myself I'm dating Newt, but I can't really do that if we haven't gone on a date, and this technically wasn't a date." Thomas was starting to ramble so Newt put his hand on his back once more in a comforting gesture. 

"It's all up to you Tommy. If you want to say we're dating go ahead, if you want to say we're buggin boyfriends I don't mind, and if you want to say we got freaking married, I don't care as long as you're happy. If you want me to make it easy for you, then yes this is a date, and we are dating." Thomas's smile came back slowly but surely. 

"Good, that makes me happy." Thomas was just beginning to resurface his smile so Newt took advantage of the situation and gently pinched the brunette's soft cheek. 

"Aww my little Tommy is happy. My beautiful boy is smiling cause he's happy." Thomas started to move away from Newt's pinch as his smile increased in size. 

"Newt you're so embarrassing but that's why I like you. Come on, let's get back to the art before you injure me."

 

____________________

 

Lost in the wonders of each other's company and the art all around the museum, Thomas and Newt ended up leaving the museum late around 3:45, forty five minutes after the scheduled departure date. Newt had texted Minho saying they were on their way and would be there very soon. Minho, being Minho, decided to be an annoying twat and complain about how bored he was just sitting there waiting. Newt fired back with a "Shut the fuck up. This isn't about you, it's about Tommy so suck it up." 

A few minutes later, they pulled into Thomas's driveway and walked up onto the porch. Thomas pulled out his keys and started to put the in the lock. Newt's heart was beating out of his chest as Thomas unsuspectingly walked into the dark house. 

"Mom, we're home." Thomas flicked on the light switch and was immediately hit with the surprise he had no idea was coming. 

"Surprise!!" Everyone jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture and corners of different rooms. All of their friends were there blowing party favors and clapping their hands as Thomas turned to newt who was standing nervously at his side. 

"This was all you wasn't it?" Instead of the blank look he had given before, Newt was struck with an obvious look of happiness from Thomas. His surprise and smile mixed together to form the happiest look Newt had ever seen. "You did all of this for me?"

Newt shook his head yes with a small smile. "Yeah it was, do you like it?"

Thomas looked around the room in joy seeing the people who actually cared enough to show up to his party. It was a feeling that he hadn't experienced in a long time that almost brought him to the point of tears. Never had anyone ever put so much effort into something like this in his entire life. Newt amazed him and he had next to no doubt in his mind that Newt was in this for all the right reasons. "You're amazing Newt. No one has ever done so much for me ever before so thank you, so much."

They wrapped each other in a tight hug and Newt whispered in Thomas's ear. "You're welcome Tommy. You are worth every bit of the effort and you should know I'll continue to say that for the rest of time."

"Ahem," someone interrupted. "Let's get this party started lovebirds." They pulled away from each other and found Brenda to be the source of the talking. The next thing she did was push a button on a small remote making the stereo come alive and music fill the air. 

"Get your butts over here and let's have a birthday party." Minho added. Thomas and Newt were happy to oblige as they made their way into the group to have a good time with all of their friends. 

 

___________________

 

After dinner was eaten and cake was dished out, the group returned to socializing and enjoying themselves as they would anywhere else. Except here, they were all giving Thomas happy messages and telling him how special he was, it was a good feeling that put Thomas on cloud nine. 

A little later into the night, Newt pulled Thomas away for his last surprise. Both boys traveled up to Thomas's room where Newt would unveil his work to the birthday boy. They both sat down on the bed and Newt began his small introduction to his present. 

"So Tommy I hope you're enjoying yourself but I have one last surprise that I'm giving to you."

"Seriously Newt? You continue to amaze me with each passing minute. How could you possibly have another surprise?" 

"So I know you told me not to buy anything for your birthday so I didn't. Instead, I found a loophole and did something else instead." Newt was walking backwards slowly into the hallway where he had hidden the painting minutes ago. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." 

"Ok fine but you're getting busted for getting me something. I told you no gif-"

"Open them." Newt interrupted when he was in place with his art. He was standing right in front of Thomas holding the picture with a big smile. "Well what do you think?"

Thomas's mouth dropped open in the most shocked expression Newt had seen all day. Thomas took the sides of it in his own hands and spoke slowly and softly. "This...this is, amazing. I...you...you painted me. And I look perfect. How did you even do this?"

"I took a picture of you when you were focused this week in art class. I saw beauty and I captured it." He sat down on the bed next to Thomas further explained the deeper meaning behind the painting. "Look, I know you get self conscious and you are always thinking about what other people think but this is more than just a painting. This is a resemblance of your exact appearance, this is what everybody sees. You are an incredibly attractive boy and you need to know that. I hope this will help you see it."

Thomas sat there with his mouth open and his eyes running all across the picture. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Well hold that thought for one more second because I have one more thing for you." Tucked into the back of the frame of the painting Newt pulled out the picture he took while painting and handed it to Thomas. 

One look at the picture put a smile on his face and laughs in his mouth. "Why did you do that? What was going through your mind?"

"Turn it over and read what it says aloud."

Thomas turned over the picture in his hand and read the message Newt had written out loud. "Tommy, I want you to have this picture not only as a gift to you for your birthday but as a constant reminder that we're in a relationship. In relationships you are allowed to be silly and act goofy and cute and however the hell you want to. With this picture I want you to know that it's ok to be yourself and it's ok to act like a goof ball because that's what makes relationships interesting. I know that underneath your layer of insecurity, is an even more fun, outrageously funny, and outgoing Thomas Brady. All you need to do is let him out. Love, Newt."

With each sentence Thomas read, he became more and more grateful that Newt was in his life. "How did I get so lucky to be with someone like you? You are the sweetest and most thoughtful person I've ever met in my life. I actually had a surprise of my own that I was going to give you as well."

Newt raised an eyebrow, completely confused at what he was doing. "Oh do you now?"

"Yeah, close your eyes." Newt followed the directions and did as he was told. As soon as he did, Thomas made the biggest move in his life and pressed his lips to Newt's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, comment your feelings :)


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas thought back to the time they first met in the auto shop. It seemed like so long ago when really it had only been a little less than a month. Back then, Newt was just a tall blonde stranger who he felt somewhat jealous of and admired at the same time. He remembered how uncomfortable it had felt when Newt sat down too close in the chair next to him and how awkward he was when Newt was asking him questions. Now here he was kissing the same boy that he could now say he was dating. If Dr. Paige were able to see the progress he'd made, she'd probably say it was a miracle. To which Thomas could say: Not a miracle, just Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to say thank you for the big support that the last chapter got. I'm very excited about the direction this story is going and I think you're all going to like it :)

Two thoughts ran through Thomas's mind when he placed his lips on Newt's: holy shit I did it and holy shit his lips are soft. Being his first kiss, Thomas had never experienced the feel of delicate, supple lips pressed against his own and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. 

There was something electric about the kiss with Newt. His insides felt warm and tingly even though it was a closed mouth kissed with no tongue whatsoever. Newt would have to teach him a couple of lessons because he had no clue how to do that. For now he was satisfied with the feeling of lips fitting perfectly on his own. 

He pulled back and opened his eyes (not exactly sure when he closed them) looking into Newt's chocolate irises. There was definitely a big sparkle of happiness in Newt's eyes that Thomas knew he had caused.

"You kissed me," Newt stated slightly out of breath. "You actually bloody kissed me on your own. It's not even my birthday, how'd I get so lucky?"

Thomas chuckled a little laugh and licked his lips, missing the touch. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I was going to man up and do it at the museum when I asked you if it was a date but I chickened out. I was thinking about it for the rest of the time and then when I found out about the party and your amazing gift, there was no way I could hold back any longer. Better late than never right?" 

"Well yeah of course," Newt said, still quite shocked that Thomas initiated the contact in the first place. "I can't imagine how much bravery that took and I'm really proud of you. I mean, just look how far you've come since we met."

Thomas thought back to the time they first met in the auto shop. It seemed like so long ago when really it had only been a little less than a month. Back then, Newt was just a tall blonde stranger who he felt somewhat jealous of and admired at the same time. He remembered how uncomfortable it had felt when Newt sat down too close in the chair next to him and how awkward he was when Newt was asking him questions. Now here he was kissing the same boy that he could now say he was dating. If Dr. Paige were able to see the progress he'd made, she'd probably say it was a miracle. To which Thomas could say: Not a miracle, just Newt. 

"Newt, I need to tell you something." Thinking back about his progress made him realize just how influential Newt was in his recovery. Not only did he mostly fix what was broken, but he also made Thomas feel special and not like he was someone who could be pushed around and messed with. Newt was miraculous, Newt was a miracle. "I-I think I'm ready to tell you about my incident."

Newt's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting this to follow the previous event. "Oh Tommy, you really don't have to do that if you're not ready. I don't want to push you into anything at all."

Thomas shook his head no. "You're not. This is my decision and you deserve to know. After everything you've done to help me, the least I can do is tell you what the source of my problem was."

"If you're sure about this I'm here to listen but if it's too much for you please stop, ok? I don't want you to ruin your own buggin birthday." 

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand in his for support and gave it a tight squeeze. With a deep breath he began his story. "It all started about two years ago when we moved to Northern California for my dad's job during the summer. We were there for about a month when he was offered a better and higher paying job in Japan which he accepted but you already knew that. So we stayed in Northern California hoping to get a new start and hoping that maybe my dad would come back early, but of course he didn't. So when school started up, I obviously didn't have any friends whatsoever. I talked to people in my classes but no one was really becoming a good friend. Then one day I bumped into a boy in the hallway and we became friends."

"What was his name Tommy?" Newt was squeezing his hand back with an equally strong force to show Thomas he'd be there no matter what was said. 

Small tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyelids but nevertheless, he continued on. "His name was Aris and he called me Tommy too." Thomas took another deep breath as one of his tears slid down his cheek and fell down onto his pant leg. "He was kind of like you really, popular, attractive, smart. He was one of the reasons that I was so hesitant to ever trust you about anything. But desperately wanting to make new friends of my own, I started to form trust with him. Then a couple of weeks later there was this party and he asked me to go with him. I had no idea what was going to happen and I walked right into it."

Newt could feel the struggle within Thomas's own body. "Tommy do you want to stop? Please don't push yourself for my sake, it's ok if you wait until another time."

He was already too deep into the memory to go back now. "It's fine Newt be chase I'm almost done." Newt nodded in agreement and put his other hand on top of their already grasped ones. "So we get to this abandoned house and we go inside where we're greeted by an all out party. He takes me over to the basement door and tells me that he has some friends down there that prefer the quiet. As dumb as I was I went down the stairs and I even thought I heard the door lock behind me but I continued to follow his direction without question. And that's when it happened, that's where my life changed forever."

Thomas stopped for a moment, pausing briefly to regain some of his composure and wipe some of his tears with his sleeve. Newt sat by and waited patiently knowing that Thomas needed all the time in the world to prepare himself, the last thing he needed was to be rushed. With another big deep breath, Thomas continued his story. 

"I tried to run and I tried to fight back but they had obviously planned it out and knew I would try to escape. And then when they got me back t-they...they helped him," Thomas took a long pause finding the word get stuck in his throat. "R-rape me."

"Oh Thomas." Newt felt his heart literally shatter in his chest. He couldn't believe that anyone was capable of hurting such a sweet, caring, and innocent boy. 

"From then on it only got worse as they continued. With each struggle I was kicked, each resist I was beat, and every time I tried to back away, he'd punch me. By the end of it I felt so close to death I almost wanted to give up. After they left I almost considered dying right there on the floor, but that was what he would've wanted and I still had some hope left in me and I wasn't going to give in. So I called 911 and fortunately they were able to get there in time. Multiple cuts and bruises, fractured wrist, broken ribs, fractured tail bone, I had it all."

Newt couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the brunette in a loving and supporting hug. He buried his face in Thomas's shoulder and held on to the back of Thomas's hair, pulling him closer. "I know saying sorry won't do much for you but I am utterly heartbroken knowing that someone did that to you."

Thomas began to let the tears freely fall onto Newt's shoulder with no hesitation. "The worst part is that's not even the whole story. I went into therapy and I was getting better, so much better where I was almost to the point of normality but then I went back to school. He confronted me, said he would kill me if I told anyone and he'd kill me if I stayed in that town. I was scared for my life for the second time. Then came all the school hopping and the bullying and the moving around but by that time it was already too late for me. I was robotic, just going through the motions of life with no real quality. That's how I ended up here."

All the sadness that was building up inside of Newt for the entirety of the revelation was quickly turning to rage and fire inside of him. He wanted Aris to pay for what he did and compensate for the trauma he caused to a poor 15 year old boy. "Tommy, I swear to you, if I ever saw this kid, I'd kill him myself. He doesn't deserve to take another step on this Earth for hurting a single hair on your head."

"Well since he's all the way in the north of the state, we'll never have to come in contact with him. As long as we stay together, everything will be ok." Thomas wiped the remaining tears away and flashed Newt a small smile to show that he really was ok. It felt like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he no longer had to carry the burden himself. Now he had Newt who was willing to help him through every step of the way, and he couldn't be more grateful. 

"It is ok Tommy. I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you?" He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Thomas's forehead in a loving manner. 

In between quick breaths, Thomas spoke trying to calm himself more and more with each word. "I-I've never told anyone this before. Even when I was in t-therapy, I only ever wrote it down on a piece of paper. I never even told my dad. He came home for a week after the incident and I always just assumed he knew." As soon as he finished he started to get choked up again as Newt sensed another issue stemming from his dad. 

"Tommy, do you want to talk about your dad? You don't have to but if you want to get if off your chest you know I'll listen and try to help if I can." 

Thomas nodded his head in acknowledgement and started to speak. "Well there's not much to say honestly. We talked a lot when he first left and then my incident happened. He came home for a short while and then once he left, the talking slowed down more and more until it had eventually...vanished. I always blamed myself for his lack of communication with us but now looking back at it with strength you've given me, I realize that it wasn't my fault at all. He left when his family needed him and that's that. I think he's another big reason for my mistrust and why it took so long for me to trust you. I was too scared that someone close would walk out of my life again."

"I'd never willingly leave you Tommy, never, and I know you know that. You're definitely not to blame and I'm proud of you for realizing it." Newt got up from the bed and pulled Thomas by the hands up to his feet. "Now, this is your birthday party and you're missing it. Let me wipe away your tears and let's go downstairs and have the well deserved fun that you need. Can you do that for me? Come on Tommy, show me your perfect smile."

Thomas couldn't help but crack a small, sideways smirk at Newt's words. After revealing so much and allowing Newt to become intertwined with him, he was willing to listen to anything Newt had to say. "Sorry for brining everything down with my dad shit. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"Don't be. I think it's a good thing because now you can move past it and trash the dark cloud hanging above you. If you think I'm going to let you be sad you're dead wrong."

Taking Newt by the hand, he let the blonde lead him back downstairs and into the heart of the party. The atmosphere was welcoming making Thomas feel more at ease. All his friends surrounded him and for the first time in a while, he believed it was all genuine. Newt had said he would never walk out and Thomas believed him. Everything that was happening right there and right then, he believed was true and he knew it was the start of a whole new life. With all his friends here he was now certain of one thing: Beacon Hills was his place to stay. 

 

____________________

 

Days went on of normal routine consisting of classes and school work. Since the party, the bond between the pack of friends had tied considerably tighter making them all more important in each other's lives. After school study sessions in the library, meeting up at each other's houses, and becoming closer and closer at lunch were only a few of the things that became normal for them. 

It wasn't until a week later when a minor blip appeared in the regularly scheduled day. Something that wasn't too big to the average high schooler but was huge in Thomas's mind: homecoming. Fliers and posters began to appear on every wall and open space available in the school. As homecoming would be late and would happen well into October, the school deemed it appropriate to make the theme of the year "the supernatural". One look at the posters and Thomas came up with an idea that scared the crap out of him. He had been contemplating his idea all day long and was now ready to ask some of the group about his decision. 

When the final bell had rung signaling the end of school, Thomas made his way to the library to meet up with Teresa, Brenda, Sonya, and Harriet. He had texted Newt telling him to wait by his locker and that he'd be quick. 

A few minutes later he reached the library and walked up to the table of already chatting girls. "Uh...hi guys...girls I mean. Uh thank you for coming here." Thomas was full of nervous and anxious energy. His idea was good but scary and totally not something he could do alone. 

"No problem Thomas," the beautiful dark skinned girl said with a smile. "What can we help you with?"

Thomas pulled up a chair and sat down for a brief moment. Unknowingly he played with his hands while talked, constantly grasping them together and cracking his knuckles even though nothing would happen. "So uh, I'm sure you've all seen the posters for homecoming, and I know that it's coming up fairly quick. So I was thinking about everything Newt's done for me and I thought it would be nice to do something back for him. I was thinking that maybe you all would help me...somehow, to ask Newt to homecoming?"

The next thing Thomas heard was a chorus of squeals and girly laughs. He was surprised the librarian didn't shush them over the loud noise they were making. "Thomas that is so cute," Teresa stated. "I think he'd absolutely love that."

Positive feedback was exactly what Thomas was looking for so he continued on with what he wanted to say. "Well, I figured that with the party and all the confidence he's given me, he deserve it and more. Plus I think it's a big step for us which makes me excited but also terrifies me of letting the whole school know we're together."

"Don't worry about everyone else Thomas," Brenda added. "No one cares what they think. What matters is Newt's feelings and there's no doubt that he'd love it. We'll definitely help you ask him."

"Thanks. Now I'm really sorry I have to go but Newt's waiting for me. He drove me today." With that, he left the library feeling a little bit better about the situation. 

As planned, Newt was waiting by Thomas's locker, swinging his keys around his finger. "Ready to go babe?" Newt had picked up the habit of calling Thomas babe sometime during the last week. It was cute so Thomas let it slide. 

"I'm ready if you are." Since most of the school had cleared out and no people were in sight, Thomas allowed himself to take Newt's hand while they walked. A few minutes later they got in the car and started the small trip toward Thomas's house. 

The drive home was spent mostly in comfortable silence which gave Thomas some time to think. Ever since he and Newt had gotten together, one of his main fears had been letting everyone else find out about their relationship. It had been unknown to the public the whole time and he wasn't sure if he was fully ready to come out. At least there was still time to think about it before he had to make the decision. 

Before he knew it they were pulling into the driveway of his house next to an unfamiliar car. "Hey Tommy, whose car is this? Is someone over?"

Thomas shook his head no. "I've never seen it before. There shouldn't be one cause my mom is at work."

"Well maybe it's just a someone visiting a neighbor who parked in the wrong driveway." 

"Will you come in with me anyway? I don't want to be alone." A strange car in the driveway wasn't exactly means for good news so just to be safe, he wanted to be accompanied by Newt.

"Of course Tommy." They unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car making their way toward the front door. Thomas pulled out his keys and hesitantly opened the door when they reached it. 

"Hello? Is someone here?" Thomas asked not really thinking about what would happen if someone really were here. 

Newt shut the door behind them and began to take off his shoes like everything was ok. "See Tommy, nothing's up. You have nothing to worry about."

Just as Thomas was starting to believe Newt and get comfortable, he heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen. He grabbed onto Newt's arm having no idea what to think was going to happen. Realistically, it was probably his mom who had gotten a rental car because something happened to her actual car. But in Thomas's mind, he couldn't help but think of possible irrational situations that could happen. 

Of course it had to be the latter. A few seconds later the footsteps stopped and the person stopped about ten feet away from the two boys. 

"Hi Thomas," the man said. "You think you could find it in yourself to give your dad a hug?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was a bit sad but it had to be done at some point :(


	21. I can't Forgive or Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, Newt held his ground and defended his boy until Thomas could jump in for himself. "I gave myself the right to speak to you like that when Thomas told me how you left him when he needed you the most. I think that if you're trying to win father of the year award by swooping back in once Thomas's life is finally better, than you should just go right back across the Pacific Ocean because you're a little too late to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter but I couldn't think of things for them to say. Despite that, I hope you enjoy.

Thomas stood there with wide eyes, shocked, stunned, frozen in every body part he possessed. His dad was here, back from Japan for the first time in two or so years. Out of nowhere the man had stepped back into his life and was now in his house where Thomas couldn't escape. 

The next thing he felt was pulling on his sleeve and an audible mumbled mess of the name Tommy. In his own little world Thomas subconsciously chose to ignore the sounds around them to the point where he only heard muffles but when the noise got louder, it started to push its way into his ear drums. 

"And who might you be?" Thomas's dad directed accusingly at Newt. "What are you doing here?"

His tone wasn't coming off as very nice and after all the things Thomas had told him, he couldn't help but throw a little sass back at the man. "My name is Newt. I'm a good friend of Thomas's and I was just walking him inside because he didn't recognize the car in the driveway. He said it would make him feel better if I came in with him."

Not revealing whether he was satisfied of not with the answer, Thomas's dad turned his attention back to his son and spoke a little louder this time. "Thomas, did you hear me?" 

"Hey, don't push him. He's obviously a bit shocked over seeing his dad for the first time in over two years. Give him a minute to adjust will ya?" Newt grabbed Thomas's arm in a defensive manner. Newt could feel Thomas's heart beating rapidly in his chest. He knew that the brunette would need a couple of minutes to calm down.

"I'm sorry who gave you the right to speak to me like that? What makes you think you have any say in what I'm doing here?" Newt could tell Mr. Brady was getting more and more ticked off by the second. 

However, Newt held his ground and defended his boy until Thomas could jump in for himself. "I gave myself the right to speak to you like that when Thomas told me how you left him when he needed you the most. I think that if you're trying to win father of the year award by swooping back in once Thomas's life is finally better, than you should just go right back across the Pacific Ocean because you're a little too late to help." 

Suddenly the look on his dad's face turned from anger to guilt. He obviously knew what he did was wrong and the fact that it was thrown in his face caught him a bit off guard. "You don't think I know that? I'm here to explain myself and I don't need you bad mouthing me before I even get a chance to talk to my son."

Newt gave Thomas's arm a small shake to see if he would break out of his daze. When it didn't work he moved in front of the boy and placed his hands on either side of Thomas's arms. "Tommy? Tommy, are you ok? You're in some sort of daze and I need you to snap to it so we can figure some things out."

He looked right into Thomas dark hazel eyes that were staring straight out in front of him. He moved his head until they locked their eyes together in a deep stare. A few seconds later Thomas shook his head and blinked a few times, the sparkle returning to his eyes as well. "I'm sorry, I just froze and I didn't know what to do except stand here. Thanks for sticking up for me." He turned his attention to his dad and took a hard swallow before returning to speech. "Dad, after all this time, why bother coming back? Does mom even know you're here?"

Thomas's dad took a couple steps toward his son but Thomas wouldn't allow him to come closer and took a few steps back. "Thomas I think this would be better if we talked in private. If you would just give me a chance to talk to you without your friend-"

Thomas cut him off mid sentence and corrected him the way he should've said it. "Not friend, boyfriend. That's right dad, I'm gay and Newt is my boyfriend. It's something you would know if you were around after all these years." His dad stood there in obvious shock of the statement. They could tell the gears were spinning in his head because his mouth would open and close frequently but nothing would come out. With the smallest shred of pity Thomas saved his dad from the embarrassment of stammering. "I'll listen to you but honestly dad, if I'm ever going to forgive you its going to take some time and it won't happen over night."

Newt took it as his cue to leave the Brady's to their business and work things out like a father and son should. As much as Newt disliked the idea of leaving Thomas when they were in such a tight situation, he knew it was for the best. And even though his dad had failed him once before, doesn't mean he was a completely bad guy. "I should head out Tommy. I'll see you later. Text me if you need anything or if you just want to talk."

Thomas reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Ok Newt I will, thank you." Seeing as the moment wouldn't be appropriate for a small kiss, the boys decided a quick hug might be the better option. They broke from the hug a few seconds later and then Newt was gone, Thomas left alone with his dad. "Ok, let's hear what you have to say."

 

____________________

 

The next thing they did was take their conversation up to Thomas's room, Thomas sat on the bed and his dad sat in the desk chair. The awkward tension in room was blatantly obvious, even though both men were family. Although now, it was more like they were relatives that you only saw sometimes during a holiday that you barely even knew existed. 

When both boys were situated in their respectable places, Thomas's dad did not hesitate to start the conversation. "Before I apologize for what I've done let me first apologize for my actions a few minutes ago. I was rude to your frien-...boyfriend and I'm sorry. He was only defending you and he had every right to say what he did."

"Well, not a bad start I suppose so go on." Thomas wasn't too keen on listening to what his dad wanted to say right now. After all the pain he'd been through it wasn't fair for him to show up at the end while putting zero effort into Thomas's recovery. 

"I didn't want to leave Thomas and I know you know that. At first, it seemed like a great opportunity for our family, a great opportunity for me to bring in more money for us. I thought I could handle the long distance between us but I was wrong. The week after your incident when I came home, that was when I knew it was too much for me. When I saw the state you were in, the silence, the injuries, I just kept thinking what now. I was scared that you would never be the same son that I knew before and instead of helping you I retreated back to Japan hoping that you would be able to fix the problems all by yourself. A couple weeks later I realized exactly what I'd done but at that point, I didn't think you'd ever want to hear from me again. So I did what I thought you would've wanted and stayed away because, I was ashamed of what I let myself do, and I will never forgive myself." He looked up to Thomas with very similar brown eyes that resembled his own. They were shining slightly and from what Thomas could see, he was totally genuine. 

"Why would you think that it was too late to come back? You didn't have to wait two years to own up to your mistake." 

"You probably don't remember but my job was only a two year contract. It just ended so I came back here. Then after being so close to home, I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry I did what I did but there's no changing my actions. I don't expect you to forgive me yet but all I'm asking is that you let me be your dad again, give me a chance to make it up to you." 

Thomas played it over and over in his head. He wanted his dad back so bad but what he did hurt him a lot. "I can't forgive you right now because I can't forget. I'll give you a chance but right now, I think you need to go."

Thomas's dad shook his head knowingly, like he expected this to happen. He got up from his chair and made his way toward the door to leave. "I understand. I love you Thomas and I'm not going to make a mistake again. Goodbye."

With that he was gone, leaving Thomas alone in his house once more. He wasn't sure what to feel right now except confusion. For now, it would be better to push it into the back of his mind. He had a homecoming proposal to plan and that was his main priority. Unlike his dad, Newt was there when he needed him and he deserved happiness and everything else good in the world, so Thomas would give it him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


	22. Homecoming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sweet and simplistic, nothing too big but not small like a little "will you go to homecoming with me". It was just the right amount of flair that wouldn't put his anxiety over the edge when it happened, at least that's what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this sweet chapter :)

Thomas's next few days were spent planning an amazing yet simple homecoming proposal and pushing the conversation with his dad all the way to the back of his mind. After tons of back and forth about whether or not his idea was good enough to present to Newt after all he had done, Thomas had finally decided to follow through with the plan (with some serious pushing from the girls). 

It was sweet and simplistic, nothing too big but not small like a little "will you go to homecoming with me". It was just the right amount of flair that wouldn't put his anxiety over the edge when it happened, at least that's what he thought. 

It was now the morning of and unsurprisingly, nerves were eating their way through him. He had already been a bit on edge from the whole dad incident and right now he wasn't really in the mood for another stressor in his life. Nevertheless, here he was, standing next to Newt's locker while he slowly opened it, unknowing of what would soon be happening. 

"You know Tommy, you've seemed a bit distant for a few days. Everything going all right? You know I'd want you to tell me so I could help you if need be." Newt fumbled with the lock on his locker as he spoke, continually messing it up because he wasn't paying full attention. 

"Yeah no I'm fine. I've just been busy thinking about what I'm going to do with my dad. Mom wasn't too happy when she found out what happened but after a day or two she decided that maybe we should try to give him another chance. I don't really know it's a bit up in the air right now." His dad had not received an invitation back to live with them so instead he stayed in a hotel about ten minutes away. Thomas thought of the whole situation as the seas being too rough and if they tried to bring the ship in to dock (his dad) it would most certainly crash and burn.

Newt stopped playing with his locker and looked over at Thomas with a raised eyebrow. "You sure that's it mate? You seem like you're about to combust right at this bloody moment."

In record speed, Thomas came up with a lie like no other. "Well I have a test next hour if that counts." Ok maybe it wasn't a great lie but it was better than mindless chatter. 

Newt smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry Tommy, you'll do great. It's calculus right? I think you're more than capable of acing that you doof. You're the smartest person I know." After he finished talking, he had finally managed to pop open the lock in his hand. "It's about damn time. I'm going to need to ask for a new one of those because Jesus that was rough..."

The end of his sentence trailed off more and more when he witnessed the innards of his once plain locker. Instead of blue metal that typically formed the edges of his locker, there were streamers and wrapping paper along the outside. A few small balloons floated out and past Newt's head. In the center of the locker on a shelf was a decently sized stuffed bear holding a red heart made of paper. Newt grabbed the bear and the heart out of his locker and read the message aloud. 

"Newt, won't you make me beary happy by going to homecoming with me. Love, Tommy XOXO." Newt looked up to Thomas with shining eyes. The smile on his face gave away the clear emotion of happiness that could be seen from down the hall. 

"Surprise," Thomas said with a smile just as big as his boyfriend's. For a moment, looking into Newt's eyes, Thomas forgot he was in a hallway full of people who had stopped to watch the proposal. All that mattered was him and Newt, and honestly he didn't care about anyone else whatsoever. 

Newt was speechless, happy and shocked at the same time. He had no idea that Thomas's confidence level had rose to this point and he couldn't be more proud. A public display of emotion was something he'd never seen from the boy before so when he jumped forward into Thomas's arms with full force, he couldn't help himself. 

"Um Newt, you didn't say yes or no." It obviously seemed like a yes but he wanted audible conformation to avoid an awkward situation for himself. 

"Are you bloody kidding me Tommy? A thousand times yes, of course I'll go with you." Around them people clapped for the couple. Being one of the popular guys, Newt wasn't unnoticed by the on goers. It was also noticed that he was with a guy but looking around, no one seemed to mind their relationship. A fear that he hadn't told Thomas before was public acceptance at school. Seeing nothing but smiles from people around him put him at ease and lifted a weight off him that he was glad he didn't have to deal with. 

When the warning bell for class rang, the small group around them dispersed leaving the two boys alone for the first time that day. Newt did not waste anytime in praising Thomas for the special event that unfolded moments ago. "I can't believe you did that for me. You're amazing and I'm still a little taken from what you did. Who would have thought that Thomas Brady was such a romantic."

Thomas shrugged his shoulders with a small blush creeping into his face. "Well somebody once told me that underneath my layers of insecurity was a more confident guy and I think he was right. Who would have thought that a blonde could be so smart." Thomas joked which immediately earned him a soft elbow to the ribs. 

Next thing he knew Newt was playfully pushing him against the locker and moving his head in closer to Thomas's. "Well somebody is having trouble resisting the urge to kiss you right now, repeatedly. Who would have thought you could make me lose control in the middle of the hallway."

"Who would've thought that I let somebody do it," he said with a smirk. In truth, he wanted to kiss Newt, he wanted their lips pressed together and their tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths. He wanted to feel the passion from the blonde spread through him and make him feel connected to the boy he was falling for. So when Newt pressed his lips against his own, Thomas let him in. 

He was right about one thing and as soon as their tongues hit, electricity ran through his veins, sparks flew and made him feel warm inside. It was a really nice first kiss, he thought so at least, tongues swiping back and forth and in between. Newt obviously took the lead and made him feel more comfortable about his lack of experience. 

When the two pulled back for air in looked into each other's eyes, Newt couldn't help but chuckle a little making Thomas feel slightly insecure. "What did I do? Was it that bad?"

"No, of course not, I have to say it was good actually. A little sloppy but I think we can work on that. I was just laughing cause I grabbed your hair a messed it up well...a lot." Newt continued on to lift his hands up and start to readjust the hair on Thomas head into his usual spiky fashion. 

"I didn't even realize your hands were ever in my hair." He was too focused on trying not to suck that he apparently didn't realize anything else going on with the rest of his body. Now that he thought about it, his jeans did seem a little bit tighter in the front than before. Slightly embarrassed, the thought made a small blush rise to his cheeks that he hoped Newt wouldn't notice. Luckily, the boy was too focused on his hair to pay much attention. 

"I think you're all set Tommy," he said with one final run through of his fingers. "Looking hotter already." With the added statement, his cheeks flushed a darker red that Newt had no problem noticing. "Aww your blushing makes you even cuter. Come on, let's get you to class so you can ace that test that you were most definitely lying about."

Thomas looked at him quite shocked that he saw through his small lie. "You knew?"

All Newt did was laugh and take Thomas's hand in his own. "Of course I did Tommy. I'd like to think I know you very well." With that Newt walked Thomas to class and kissed him again before he went inside the classroom. 

 

____________________

 

Later that day during their lunch group talk, it was announced that the two boys would be going to the dance together. Most of them seemed to be proud of Thomas for asking, regardless of them already knowing it would happen. Soon after, a big question was brought to their attention that they hadn't considered before. 

"So you guys are going together now," Teresa stated. "But what are you going to wear? What colors will the tuxes be? Will you match exactly or will you match your tie with his suit and his suit with your tie?"

Newt shrugged having never even put a thought into the idea. "Considering I was only asked hours ago and I wasn't thinking much about homecoming yet I have no clue." He turned his attention to his boyfriend when he asked the next question. "Any colors you have in mind?"

There were a couple of small ideas he could come up with but he wasn't sure how everyone else would respond to them. "Well I always kind of liked blue and orange. It's the colors of the Mets." 

Waves of groans and disapproval rang out between most of the group. "Thomas you can't do blue and orange." Sonya pointed out. "They don't go together very well."

"Well," Newt stepped in. "I think since they're mine and Tommy's suits and since it's none of your decision, I will consider his idea because I like him more than you."

"You could always do the opposite black and white tux option," Harriet added. "You guys would be cute in that combo."

Meanwhile Brenda laughed with her head resting on Minho's shoulder. "Guys I think you should let Newt say his idea because we all know the art student has a color scheme. By the way Thomas, I liked your idea." 

It was true that Newt had been thinking about this since it was brought up. Harriet had been close to his idea with black and white but she was slightly off. "Well I did get to a little thinking and I thought that I would wear all black with a silver tie and Tommy could do like a black tux with a white shirt and a silver bow tie. That's all I got so far."

Everyone at the table seemed to accept the idea as a pretty good one. However, the person's opinion he cared most about Thomas's. "Not bad Newt. We're going to need to try some stuff on though to get the best idea of how it will look." 

Before Newt could even get a word in, Sonya invited herself to the event before it was even planned. "Omg Newt I have to go with you two and see you try on your tuxedos. It's going to be so cute and I'm so excited. How soon can we go shopping?"

"I appreciate the eagerness but I work for a couple of days I think so we'll have to put a hold on that for now." For now they would have to accept that the ideas would stay ideas and they could follow through with their plans later in the week. All they could do now was revel in the happiness of their stronger growing relationship, and maybe practice kissing each other once or twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unfortunately next Monday I won't be able to post a chapter. I will be out of town for most of the week and I know i will not have time to write. So, the next chapter you can expect to see will be on April 25th. Sorry about the wait but you can expect it to be a good one :)


	23. Shopping with Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was once a shy, lonely, and anxious boy, was now a strong, more outgoing, and confident man. Ever since their first real kiss Thomas felt on top of the world. With little to no anxiety in everyday situations, he felt almost cured of his problems, almost. He still couldn't quite talk to strangers without his heartbeat picking up a little bit but Newt told him that was a common occurrence for shy people, nothing he should be too worried about considering his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) I know it's only been two weeks but it's felt like an eternity. Here's another chapter for you that I hope you like :)

"Ready to go?" Newt asked as Thomas plopped himself down in the passenger seat beside him. It had been three days since their talk about shopping for tuxedos and finally, today was the day to go. Since Newt had been working after school for the last couple of days, their time together had been short. But now that they were together driving to the mall to get tuxes for homecoming, all the waiting seemed a little bit more worth while. 

"Of course I'm ready babe. I've been ready since that first day I asked you," he said leaning over the middle console to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Who was once a shy, lonely, and anxious boy, was now a strong, more outgoing, and confident man. Ever since their first real kiss Thomas felt on top of the world. With little to no anxiety in everyday situations, he felt almost cured of his problems, almost. He still couldn't quite talk to strangers without his heartbeat picking up a little bit but Newt told him that was a common occurrence for shy people, nothing he should be too worried about considering his progress. 

Newt raised an eyebrow at Thomas for the unfamiliar nickname that came from his lips. "You've never called me babe before? Is there a special occasion I didn't know about?"

Thomas shrugged with a small smile. "I'm just trying something new. Ever since we kissed that first time, I've realized that maybe the world isn't such a bad place and if I try a little harder I can be totally normal like you."

Newt turned the key in his ignition and started the drive toward their destination. Taking Thomas hand in his own he gave it a small squeeze. "You are normal Tommy. You went through something that was really...really bad, and the progress you've made is bloody fantastic. You shouldn't feel down because you are just a little shy to new people. Be happy that you have, if I can say so myself, an amazing boyfriend who likes you a lot."

Thomas let go of Newt's hand and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Right back at you Newtie. Now focus on driving, I want to get there so we can try stuff on. I'm so excited."

Not more than ten minutes later they arrived at the store where they'd make their homecoming attire decision. Originally, Sonya had wanted to come along with the boys but with some careful planning, Newt managed to arrange it so that it was a secret they were here. He had imagined this day with Thomas to run differently with Sonya out of the picture. That way they could spend some alone time together and not feel pestered to do something they didn't want to. 

Walking into the store, they were immediately greeted my a peppy sales girl who approached them with enthusiasm. "Hi how are you two boys today?"

"Good," Newt answered on both of their behalf. "We were looking for some tuxes for homecoming and we're hoping you had some of the styles we were thinking about." 

"Of course we do. We have everything you could dream of and more right here. Can I start you off with anything?"

Newt shook his head. "Not quite yet. We'd like to look around or a bit before we try anything on."

The sales girl nodded and returned to what she was doing before the boys walked in. Luckily for them, the store was separated into multiple categories, prom, homecoming, formal, and so on. For Newt, it was a bit overwhelming seeing all the different colors and styles hanging around him, the mannequins and displays scattered around the floor. Thomas however spotted something and moved right toward it prompting Newt to follow. 

Once what Thomas had found came into clear view, his mouth dropped open a little bit in surprise and happiness. "No way Newt. Look what I found." Clear as day on a mannequin was a navy blue suit with an orange tie, exactly what Thomas had pictured. 

Newt shook his head in disbelief with a small smile at how happy his boyfriend looked. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's not half bad either I suppose. Maybe we should ask the girl if we could try-" 

Before he could finish Thomas was in his arms placing random kisses all over his cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you Newt. I promise they'll look amazing when they are on."

"Well look at us, it'd have to be pretty ugly for us to make something look bad," Newt said with a smirk. "I'll go grab the sales girl so we can get sized up and all that."

Moments later, he returned with the girl that had greeted them earlier. "We'd both like to try on this one please but we don't know our measurements. Is there someone that could help us out with that?"

The girl laughed. "I could help you both out with that if you didn't mind a girl measuring the inside of your leg. I could grab one of the males if you wanted me to."

"It's not a problem," Newt responded. "We're actually a couple so it wouldn't bother us." He pulled Thomas into a side hug in a protective matter. It was almost like he was indirectly saying 'he's mine so don't get any ideas' right to her. It was cute and Thomas couldn't help but let the pink rise up to his cheeks. 

"Aww that's so sweet, you guys are adorable. Let me go grab a tape measure and then we can get started." With that she was gone leaving the two boys to themselves for a short while. 

Newt pulled out his phone to check the time while Thomas turned his attention back to the blue material of the suit. He ran his fingers across the fabric, taking in the feel of it through his touch. When he opened up the jacket a tag slipped out of the right side which peaked his interest. He hadn't even considered the price yet. He turned it over in his hand and when he saw it, his mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Newt," Thomas spoke softly with a newfound bit of sadness. "We can't get these. I can't afford it." 

Newt made his way over to the brunette and put his arm around his boyfriend in a comforting gesture. "Let me take a look Tommy, don't worry." Newt took the tag in his own hand and read the price over in his head. However, he didn't seem to get too upset as his eyes scanned the numbers. "It's ok Tommy, my parents will cover the rest of the cost. I'm sure they'd be happy to get us these."

It didn't seem right letting Newt's family take on a huge majority of the cost like that. "No Newt, I can't let your parents pay for all that. It's too much and it's not worth it to me. We can find something cheaper that we might like better."

Newt could tell that Thomas was getting more and more upset so he tried his best to calm down the situation. He put both hands on Thomas's shoulders and looked into his eyes to try and make Thomas focus. "Hey hey Tommy, listen to me ok, it's not a problem. They both make a fairly large amount of money and I'm sure they wouldn't miss that amount if it meant their son and his boyfriend would be happy."

Thomas shook his head no in response. "I know but still, I wouldn't be fulfilling my side of it and that just doesn't seem fair. It's not about the money it's about me pulling my equal weight."

Before Thomas could go on any longer, Newt pulled him into a hug to stop the sad talk. "Look Tommy, it's not about the money, it's about your happiness. I'm more than happy to pitch in so you can have what makes you feel better. I know it seems a tad bit steep but in the long run, I know it will even out because just being with you makes it already worth it. And in the future when I need you more than anyone else, I know you'll be there for me."

Thomas just smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "How is it that you always know what to say in these situations?"

Newt shrugged not really sure how he was that good at coming up with romantic fluff off the top of his head. "Beats me but I'm glad you came around. Just think of this like the time I bought you that leather jacket that looked great on you. I think that was back when I had a small crush on you."

So much had changed from that point in time to the present but Thomas still remembered the first time they went shopping. He remembered how Newt had thought he was buying him the jacket when really Thomas gave him money without realizing. Suddenly he was laughing, while Newt stood there in confusion. 

Newt's cheeks started to turn a lite shade of pink in embarrassment. "What? Is it cause I said I had a small crush on you? Well looking back I'm pretty sure you liked me too so..."

Thomas continued to laugh as he lifted his glasses and wiped a tear forming at the corner of his eye. "No no, it's not that. It's just you actually never bought me the jacket. I slipped the money into your wallet without you knowing and ended up buying it myself really. You had no idea."

At that point in time, Thomas wished he had a camera because Newt's expression was priceless. "Wha? Are you kidding? I just thought that was my money?! You little trickster, I had no idea."

"It's ok Newtie. Just accept that I bested you."

Newt only crossed his arms across his chest in a pout. "I thought I was being really nice that day. Now I feel stupid."

Suddenly, the situation seemed to turn sour and Thomas felt a little bad for laughing so hard. "Oh Newt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It was really sweet of you but at that point in my life, I just couldn't accept that from a friend. If it will make you feel better, I guess I'll let you take the extra cost of the suits."

Newt unfolded his arms and a small smile spread across his face. "It's ok Tommy. I'm not mad at you, you did good. Now come on, let's try this stuff on and see how good we look together."

 

____________________

 

Two hours later after finding their perfect sizes and trying on a handful more they had finally made their decision. They bought the blue suits with orange bow ties because if he was honest, Newt thought they actually looked pretty good. Content with their decision, the two boys drove back to Newt's house where they hung out for the rest of the night. Thomas considered spending the night (in a non sexual way of course) but since they had school the next day, his mom wouldn't allow it. So instead, he returned home with a smile on his face because of the day he spent with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to do this again but unfortunately I won't be able to post a chapter next week either. I'm headed to St. Louis and I know I won't have any time to write. In a chapter or two will be homecoming and I'm very excited for that one. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through the short delays :)  
> It means a lot.


	24. Homecoming: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well it won't only be me you know. All of our friends will be there and we're going to have a great time. I'm counting on it to be perfect." Thomas's chest was becoming more and more pillow like with each passing second. His eyes began to feel heavy and sleepy after each word. 
> 
> Thomas was running his fingers through Newt's soft hair while listening to the melody of his British accent. "I know Newt. Nothing is going to ruin this for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I do :)

It was the day before homecoming and Thomas and Newt were lounging with each other on the brunette's bed watching a movie. It was one of the Star Wars films, something they'd both seen countless times before but still one of the movies that Newt liked to say 'never gets old' about. It was A New Hope, the scene where Darth Vader was fighting Obi Wan Kenobi was playing across the screen. Just as Darth Vader took that one final slash, Thomas's dad walked in the room. 

"Hi boys," he said trying not to sound too interruptive. He had been around more and more since he came back and Thomas could really tell that he was making an effort to try and fix things. Newt paused the movie and the two boys listens up to what he had to say. "I was just going to ask you if hamburgers sounded good for dinner tonight. You're welcome to stay Newt as long as it's ok with your parents."

"Yeah dad that sounds good," Thomas answered for the both of them. 

"Thank you Mr. Brady. I'll double check with them right quick." With that he nodded his head in approval and left them to their movie again. Newt un paused it almost immediately missing his Star Wars kick. They watched for a couple more minutes before Newt thought of a question he should've asked before. "Hey Tommy? How is it having your dad around again? He's acting alright?"

"Yeah it's ok. I can tell that he's trying his best. It's still not like it's use to be but it's uh...better you know? It's nice to have a dad around again." Thomas squeezed his arm that was hugging the blonde and pulled him closer. Newt was nuzzled into his side under his armpit, between his arm and his side, head resting on Thomas's chest. It was a really comfortable position that Thomas loved because of the closeness. 

"That's nice. I'm glad you're happy with him." Newt's head rose and fell slightly with each breath that ran through his body. "So, on a better note, how excited are you for tomorrow?"

Thomas let out a small laugh which sent vibrations through Newt's ear. "You know I've been waiting for this for a while now. To be honest I'm a little nervous but you'll be there so I know it will be ok."

"Well it won't only be me you know. All of our friends will be there and we're going to have a great time. I'm counting on it to be perfect." Thomas's chest was becoming more and more pillow like with each passing second. His eyes began to feel heavy and sleepy after each word. 

Thomas was running his fingers through Newt's soft hair while listening to the melody of his British accent. "I know Newt. Nothing is going to ruin this for us."

 

____________________

 

1 week earlier

He was on his way to a new school in Southern California. After being expelled for beating up a fellow student because he called him dumbass in the first week of school, he was now forced to move to a new school in a different part of the state to start his new year. It wasn't ideal but it's not like he had a lot of ties at the old school. He was mainly a lone wolf who did whatever he wanted by himself. 

"I can't believe you expelled yourself in the first week. You really need a therapist." His mom said from the front seat of the car. "I swear to god child if you make one mistake in this new school you can live on the streets for all I care."

"Don't be dramatic mom. I'm only going to get in trouble if there are shit heads who need to be messed with." He snickered to himself finding his own joke to be hilarious.

"Watch your mouth young man. This isn't just any school you're going to, it's Beacon Hills High and I'd appreciate it if you didn't get kicked out of this one. It's the best school in Southern California. Now you're coming into the school year late so by the time we get there it will most likely be around homecoming which you will not go to unless you prove to me you are going to change."

"Yeah fine whatever. Why would I want to go to a stupid homecoming anyway?"

His mom sighed and glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Aris, what am I going to do with you?"

 

____________________

 

Riiiiiiiinnggg. The bell rang signaling the start of first hour so Newt took his regular seat next to Minho in the back of the class. Their English teacher started to begin the lesson when an unfamiliar boy with short brown hair walked in with a smug smile spread across his face.

Their teacher stopped and turned his attention to the new boy who just casually walked in. "I don't believe I recognize you. Are you a new student?"

The boy shook his head while managing to keep the same stupid smirk on his face. "Yeah man you know that's me. Carry on with whatever you were doing and don't mind me. I'm just here for the credit." He made his way to the back and sat down in a vacant seat to the left of Newt. Of fucking course, he said inside. This kid was already a tad annoying and he didn't even know his name yet. 

Trying to ignore him and pay attention to what the teacher was saying proved to be a difficult task when the boy started nudging him from the side. "Hey man. What class is this? I don't even know if I'm in the right fucking place honestly."

Newt sighed all while trying to keep a straight face and pay attention at the same time. "It's English. Seeing as it's your first day you might want to pay attention." 

The boy shook his head no. "Nah I'm good. School isn't really my thing. Hey so you seem like a popular kid, can you kindly point out to me some of the easy girls in the room."

Newt was fed up with this kid already and he didn't appreciate his obscene comments. "Look I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I'm trying to listen. Plus I'm not even into that anymore, I have a boyfriend."

The boy backed off a little and sat back in his seat. "Alright alright I don't judge. Hey so what time does this class end anyway?"

"It just bloody started," Newt said raising his voice a little bit more than he meant to. "Look just pay attention and it will be over before you know it."

"I hardly believe that. By the way, I'm Aris." He held out his hand for him to fist bump but Newt was frozen in his chair. 

There was no way this could be the same guy. The boy that had hurt Thomas so much to the point of hospitalization and therapy. Newt kept his expression blank not wanting the boy to know that he knew who he really was, if he really was the guy. 

"Newt. So Aris, where did you move from?"

"Oh so now I'm good enough to ask questions to?" When he saw Newt's unamused face he let out a light laugh. "I'm just kidding man. I came from Northern California. And keep it on the down low but I'm only here because I got kicked out of the other school."

On the outside, Newt looked calm and collected but on the inside, there was a strong hate burning within him making him want to jump over his desk and beat the living shit out of the boy next to him. This was definitely the same boy that tormented Thomas and made him what he was before. He knew that if he sat there for another second seeing the boy carelessly continue to act the way he did, then he was going to explode. Raising his hand, he decided he needed to leave before things turned confrontational. "Mr. Hayes, can I go to the bathroom? It's an emergency and I'm not feeling so good."

"Go ahead Newt but please be quick." 

He looked to Minho and gave him a quick look that said 'come with me'. "Mr. Hayes can I help him to the nurse, he doesn't look so good."

"Very well, but you two better not be skipping." He gave them a stern look but the two boys knew better than to skip a class like this. 

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Newt told him. Grabbing their stuff, they head out of the room so they could talk. As soon as they left the classroom, Newt was speed walking to the nearest bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He couldn't believe what was happening and of course it was on today of all days. The entire situation was beyond fucked up and it wasn't fair for any of this to happen to them. 

"Newt...Newt, wait up!" He snapped back to it and heard Minho calling his name as he approached from the rear. In his anger he hadn't realized how fast he was going. "Newt what the actual fuck is going on. Tell me what happened back there."

They reached the bathroom and Newt went in, pushing the door open with force while Minho followed right behind. He went to the sink and immediately turned on the water splashing it up on his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And of course he fucking wasn't so he sighed in anger. "It's Aris. The fucking new kid that sat down right the fuck next to me."

Minho arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Newt he was in that class for all of two minutes. How are you this worked up about him already?"

Newt wanted to scream it to him about what he had done but he held back. There was no way he could tell Minho what actually happened, not without breaking Thomas's trust and causing a whole new separate list of issues "I know who he is and I want to kill him. I swear to bloody god I'll do it if I have to."

"Newt tell me what's going on. It's not healthy to be this angry." Genuine concern overcame his features so Newt tried to calm himself down as best as he could. 

"It's Aris Minho. Do you remember how shy Thomas use to be when we first met him? How he would cringe at any touch and barely speak." Minho nodded remembering all these moments like in had just happened. "Well, the reason Thomas got like that is because of fucking Aris. He was his fucking bully Minho and he hurt Thomas, badly."

"Well what did he do?" His curiously won out and he had to ask. Newt knew he wouldn't use the information against them in any way but there was still no way he could tell him. 

"Sorry, I can't tell you but it hurt Tommy bad and you saw how he was. I just don't know what's going to happen next." He leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the bathroom floor. "He's been through so much Minho, how am I ever going to tell him about this?"

Minho approached him and sat down at his side. "I don't know man, I really don't. He's made unbelievable progress and well...maybe he'll just surprise you."

All the anger that built up in Newt's gut was quickly turning to sadness for his boyfriend. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to him. He's too precious and he doesn't deserve to be treated badly by anyone. What if he'll want to leave the school when he finds out? What if he just regresses back to where he was before? How am I supposed to stop this all from turning to ashes?"

Minho sighed not really knowing what to say to make things better. "Well I can't speak for Thomas but I can tell you one thing...he likes you, like really likes you, and he's not just going to leave you alone like that. Maybe before if he just had a couple of friends but not since he has you. You're way too important for him to just pack up and leave."

"I...I love him Minho. I haven't been ready to tell anyone since I figured it out but it's true. I love him and I can't ever be without him. I think I need him more than he needs me now." Newt wiped a single, stray tear that was beginning to fall out of the corner of his right eye. 

"Don't worry Newt. Tonight is homecoming, you'll both have an amazing night, and you should have nothing to worry about." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. 

"I really wish I could agree with you Minho. He needs to know but I don't know how I could tell him. It might ruin everything he's done so far, not to mention our homecoming night. What am I going to do?" He put his face in his hands feeling the urge to cry and scream and wish away the bad guy that came into his life. 

"I don't know Newt. I really don't know but right now we have a class to be in, so let's just get back, finish the day, and think about this later ok?" 

He nodded his head yes and slid up from his place on the floor. "Alright but keep an eye on me please and make sure I don't do anything stupid to this kid."

"No problem man. Trust me, you'll be fine." They left the bathroom and returned back to class a few minutes later, sliding into their seats as if everything was normal. 

Aris looked at them both before returning to something he was doing on his phone, still not paying attention to the teacher. Newt let it go and didn't bother the boy hoping he would stay quiet. Newt was sure that even if Aris hadn't done what he had done to Thomas, he would still dislike the boy because of his annoying and obnoxious behavior. For now, he would just have to ignore it and hopefully, eventually he would just go away. 

 

____________________

 

"Newt it's fine you don't need to keep adjusting it." Thomas laughed while trying to swat Newt's hands away from his orange bow tie for the hundredth time since they'd started getting ready. "I promise you Newt if you try to fix it one more time I'm going to curb stomp you."

"I'm sorry Tommy, I just want it to be perfect so I keep second guessing myself." Newt put on a smile even though on the inside he was nervous as hell. He had yet to tell Thomas about what happened and he still didn't know when or how to do it. 

"It's already perfect Newtie because I get to go with you. Everything is going to be amazing, you'll see." Newt's hands had retreated from Thomas's bow tie and returned to his own. 

Newt couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt within him. Thomas deserved to know what was going on and Newt was keeping it from him. He needed to tell him and now seemed ok to do it. "Hey Tommy, I need to tell you something."

Thomas stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to his date in an identical suit. "What's up?"

"Well I've been meaning to tell you but I just wasn't sure how to say it. I...I don't want you to freak out or overreact so please just stay calm when you hear it." Thomas was wearing his contacts, the full beauty of his eyes on display. Newt could see the pupil change size as he prepared him for the news. "Well, I...love you."

He didn't know where it came from or why but the words leaked out of him like a faucet. Thomas stood there with blatant shock and surprise. "You...you love me?"

Newt just nodded along with it, forced to play along now. It was true he did love Thomas, he just didn't want to tell him yet. "I'm sorry, you weren't ready to hear that were you? You don't have to say it back I just want you to kn-"

Before Newt could finish his own sentence, Thomas cut him off with four words that made him feel especially warm inside. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a good way to bring the story back after two weeks. Sorry I dropped a couple bombs in this chapter. Is anyone that was reading this still alive? I'm curious to know :)


	25. Homecoming: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the school, the Halloween theme was prominent throughout the halls. Werewolves and mummies and all different types of creatures you'd find in a supernatural show of some sort decorated the hallways. In the gym, fake cobwebs and orange and black streamers coated the walls, a bit too much for Newt's liking. It was a tad over dramatic but at least the school knew how to commit to something in a positive way. 
> 
> Walking into the gym they found it already crowded with people, some dancing in groups with each other and some standing to the side socializing. To Thomas, the atmosphere seemed to feel ok for him. No eyes were on him as they were too focused on their own business to care. It made him feel less anxious knowing that everyone wasn't watching his every move with Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of last week. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I will be changing my name to InfiniteFlame sometime in the near future so just know it's still me.

Newt stood there, shocked, amazed, in awe of the words he heard flow through the air. Hearing Thomas say I love you brought chills through his entire body in happiness and surprise. Never would he have thought Thomas was ready to take such a big step like this, at least not for a couple of months. "Y-you love me?"

Thomas nodded seeming suddenly shy like he might have said the wrong thing. "Well yeah I think I do. I've never trusted anyone more, I'm extremely attracted to you, and I just...I love you." 

"Tommy," he spoke out softly, not knowing what else to say. Words were failing him so all he could do was hug the boy in front of him. "I can't believe you said that. I think I'm going to cry."

Thomas let out a little laugh that warmed Newt's insides. "Come on Newt it's not that drastic. I mean it's big but like I figured you would've already known."

"Well I am fantastic but I didn't realize you felt this way about me. Don't get me wrong this only makes things much better for us." The only thing wrong with this situation was the small twinge of guilt he felt in his gut for not telling Thomas about Aris. 

The sudden sound of honking could be heard from outside the window a moment later. The group of friends had put together enough money to rent a party bus for the night, one that would be shared by all of them and their dates. Thomas moved over to the window and peaked through the blinds. "Yep that's them. Come on, let's get out of here." He took Newt by the hand and dragged him along until they were both out the door.

The two boys quickly said goodbye to Thomas's parents before heading out for the night. Getting on the bus they found all the other couples already having a good time. Brenda and Minho, Gally and Harriet, Sonya and a boy named George were the prominent couples on the bus. The one thing that Newt found rather odd though was that Teresa was flying solo. 

In the nicest way he could, Newt decided to ask her what had happened. "Hey Teresa, I hope you don't think me asking is rude but who are you going with exactly?"

She gave him a smile letting him know it was ok that he asked the question. "Tonight I'm going with my friends. I turned down anyone who asked me because I wanted to spend more time as a group than go with some boys that I barely even knew."

Surprised with her answer but fairly satisfied, Newt nodded his head in response while both boys took a seat in an open area and joined the rest of the group in fun. For now, Newt was just going to push Aris to the back of his mind and focus on what really mattered tonight, Thomas. He decided that there would always be time later and it wasn't right to ruin this night together. So, with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend and a drink in his hand, he did what he was meant to do this night...have fun. 

 

____________________

 

The bus ride was relatively short but considering they were the last stop before they headed toward the school, it made sense. One by one they all poured out of the bus and into the school where they headed toward the gymnasium for the dance. Inside the school, the Halloween theme was prominent throughout the halls. Werewolves and mummies and all different types of creatures you'd find in a supernatural show of some sort decorated the hallways. In the gym, fake cobwebs and orange and black streamers coated the walls, a bit too much for Newt's liking. It was a tad over dramatic but at least the school knew how to commit to something in a positive way. 

Walking into the gym they found it already crowded with people, some dancing in groups with each other and some standing to the side socializing. To Thomas, the atmosphere seemed to feel ok for him. No eyes were on him as they were too focused on their own business to care. It made him feel less anxious knowing that everyone wasn't watching his every move with Newt. Speaking of, a second later the blonde popped in front of his line of sight with an outstretched hand. "Can I have this dance Tommy?"

Thomas laughed at the old fashioned gesture but appreciated it regardless and took Newt's hand. "Yes you absolutely can." He allowed Newt to lead him out onto the dance floor and start a slowish dance with him. From behind him he heard Minho yell something along the lines of "try not to suck each other's faces off out there" but he couldn't hear exactly what. 

"So," Newt spoke, locking his dark brown irises with Thomas's lighter ones. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Well so far yes but considering we've only been here for all of two minutes, it's too hard to judge the rest of the night." They moved in synchronization together, dancing in a tight circle while other happy couples did the same around them. 

Newt leaned forward and kissed Thomas's nose making the brunette blush slightly because of the fact they were in public. "That's good. And how's your anxiety treating you, minimal right?"

Thomas just shrugged. "Its not bad but I suppose it will always be there won't it? I think I'm at a normal amount of nervousness for someone who's never gone to a dance before but is now dancing with the best guy ever trying not to screw up." 

Newt laughed and pulled the boy tighter as they moved. "You're so sweet Tommy and that's why I love you." In that moment, together in each other's arms, the two boys blocked everything else out and contained themselves within their own little bubble of love. 

 

____________________

 

A couple more hours of dancing, socializing, and having fun went by before the group was all sat down together, resting their tired bodies. Minho had just told a joke about...Newt wasn't exactly sure but he knew it was something dumb. Thomas was laughing incredibly hard next to him which only made his own laugh increase as well. 

A couple seconds later, next to Newt, Thomas got up onto his feet taking away the warmth from their shared body heat. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom before I pee myself. I'll be right back." 

Thomas walked away deep into the crowd before being fully enveloped and becoming out of sight. Not even a minute later, Newt looked forward and realized that all the shit in the world was about to hit the fan. 

"Hey Newt. Funny seeing you here huh? Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends." It was Aris, as smug and annoying as when they first met. 

Newt clenched his fists in anger, the urge to yell was strong inside him. "I don't think that's such a good idea Aris. I think it'd be better if you left."

"Don't be like that Newt. I know we got off on the wrong foot but we can make it better."

"Come on Newt," Teresa interjected. "Introduce us, we don't mind." 

Newt sent Minho a look, both of them knowing why this wasn't a good idea. "I don't think that would be such a good-"

Aris, evil bastard that he was, cut Newt off mid sentence. "Hi I'm Aris. What's your name?" His attention was focused all toward Teresa now and Newt knew exactly what his intentions would be. 

"It's Teresa. Nice to meet you."

"Well Teresa, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?" Aris started to move toward her but Newt would be allow it. Quickly, me moved in front of her forming a barrier between the two.

He was quickly losing his temper. He wouldn't let this boy destroy his group of friends one by one, not now and not ever. "I think it'd be best if you left...now."

"Newt what's going on?" Brenda asked. Minho, having Newt's backend sort of knowing what was happening gave her a look that silently said don't get involved. 

The mood of the group suddenly turned very serious as all eyes turned to the two boys at a stand still in front of Teresa. "You know Newt," Aris started again. "I don't know what I did to you but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like I committed some sort of crime."

The irony of his words stung Newt's skin and made him furious within. "I don't want to say it again, you cannot be here." Any minute now Thomas would be back from the bathroom and Newt knew if he saw this altercation, it would break him. 

"Newt why are you acting like this?" Sonya asked. "You're not being very friendly."

"None of you know!" He yelled, his temper taking over his actions. "None of you know what happened! This piece of shit cannot be here with us."

Aris looked pissed at the accusation, not knowing that Newt knew what he had done years ago. "Who the fuck are you to say that? You don't know me."

"Yes I fucking do and if you think you're going to walk right in here and fuck up anymore of my friends, you're dead wrong." 

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but you're definitely going to regret saying it." Aris pushed up his sleeves as if preparing for a fight. 

"What are you going to do hit me? Going to get expelled from this school as well because you can't keep your fucking hands to yourself? You're just a bully and you are not going to touch anyone ever again." He spat his words at the boy, pissed that he had to have this conversation. 

"Newt." Minho tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to look forward at the brunette who had just walked up and saw the ordeal. 

Newt unclenched his fists and looked to Thomas who stood there confused as he was unable to see Aris's face. That all changed when Aris turned around and was suddenly face to face with Thomas.

When Thomas caught sight of the boys eyes, he froze, unable to do or say anything. His insides twisted and he felt like he would throw up. His head started to feel heavy and light headed at the same time. 

When Newt looked back at Aris, he noticed the boy was looking back and forth at the two boys with a devilish smirk. "Tommy Brady?" Aris started to laugh and to Newt, it sounded like poison. "Tommy Brady goes to this school? What are the odds? And I'm guessing he's your date considering the ugly as fuck matching suits."

"Leave us the fuck alone." Newt was ready to pounce at any moment now. Aris knew that and decided to take advantage of the situation. 

"I'm assuming he told you and that's why you're acting like this. It's almost too good that I had the pleasure of beating the shit out of him once and now I get to beat the shit out of you."

"You need to leave or you're going to regret it." Newt stood his ground trying his damn best not to fight the kid. 

"Oh I'm not leaving and neither is Tommy. Little shit looks like he's just seen a ghost. He always was a bit of a worthless pussy."

That was all Newt needed to hear in order for him to jump on Aris and knock him to the ground in one solid motion. Once on top of the boy he landed punch after punch to the boy's jaw with as much force as he could manage. "You fucking piece of shit! Don't you dare talk about him like that you bastard."

After only about three hits, Aris blocked the next one with his arm which gave him the ability to gain leverage and take control of the boy on top of him. He sent his right arm out with full force and it connected with Newt's jaw, knocking him to the side and off of Aris. 

"Girls, go find the teachers," Minho yelled over the commotion of the fight. 

Meanwhile, Aris had taken the upper hand and was on his feet, kicking Newt's stomach with his right foot.

It didn't take long for Minho to charge the boy and knock him down to prevent his further assault. Trying to avoid further conflict, Minho did his best to pin the raging boy underneath him. He was bigger and stronger but Aris was putting up a hell of a fight with all his adrenaline. 

Newt suddenly regained his breath and pushed himself up on to his arms. He looked to where Thomas was standing before and found no one. He was gone and Newt had no idea where. "Thomas?" He croaked out to no one in particular. 

Next thing he knew he was being pulled up by Gally and helped to his feet. To the side of him, multiple teachers had pulled Minho and Aris to their feet, restraining each of the boys as well. 

Newt looked around and still found no sign of Thomas. He was worried now and he needed to find him. "Where's Thomas?" 

No one knew so as fast as he could he was running out of the room in search of the boy. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV 

He took off as soon as Aris had started to kick Newt. He couldn't bear to watch anymore without his heart shattering into anymore pieces than they already were. He moved quickly through the hallways, trying to get away as fast as he could. In the distance he heard a faint yelling of his name but that didn't stop him. He didn't feel safe here and he needed to get home. 

"Thomas!" Louder he heard it but he continued to run. 

He pushed open the double doors of the school and ran down the steps into the parking lot. It was raining now and it had gotten considerably darker since they first got here. He kept running until he reached the sidewalk of the road where the cars were speeding by every couple of seconds. There wasn't an opening for him to cross so he was forced to wait momentarily. 

"Tommy stop. Don't run from me." It was Newt but Thomas still didn't feel right. He didn't feel safe out in the open. The sudden shock of seeing Aris made him feel delirious and he wasn't thinking straight. 

"Go back Newt, please. He followed me here and no one is safe around me. It's better if you just let me go." He yelled louder in order to project his voice over the rain. "It's too dangerous."

"Tommy I love you and you love me. I'll keep you safe and I'll protect you. No one has to get hurt." 

Thomas's glasses were blurry now, the rain water making it impossibly hard for him to see. "You can't say that Newt. I already saw him hurt you in there. He'll just keep hurting you if we're together. Please just listen to me."

He turned back to the street, there was a car coming but it was far enough back to where he could make it across.

Newt was closer now about five feet away. "Come with me Tommy. You are less safe out here than you are with me." 

He shook his head no. He couldn't go back. "I'm sorry Newt." He quickly turned on his heels and ran out into the road. With the added time talking to Thomas, the car had gotten closer, the headlights getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly Thomas found himself stopped, mesmerized by the lights and stuck in place. 

Closer and closer he saw the lights until they were almost on top of him. "Thomas!" He heard it come from his left before he felt a strong body grab him and throw him back onto the sidewalk. A moment later he heard the skidding of tires followed by a loud thump. 

The only noise in the air was the sound of rain hitting the ground, all other noise had vanished. Thomas looked to the road to see what had happened. Even through his water smeared glasses he could see in the bright headlights of the truck Newt's body laying in the middle of the road, still as could be. 

A sudden rush of sadness crashed over him as he crawled over to the boy and knelt over top of him. He spoke softly but desperately to hear the blonde's voice. "Newt? Newt, come on wake up. Newt please." He started yelling becoming more frantic by the second. "Someone help. Call an ambulance. He's been hit."

He could feel Newt's heart beating slowly but that didn't stop the tears from running down his face. "Come on Newt please. I'm sorry. I love you." 

Thomas took the boy in his arms crying and pulling him close, hugging him like he would lose him if he let go until the ambulance came a couple minutes later.


	26. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas talks to a few people, some old and some new, while he waits for news about Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve to know what's going on, please enjoy :)

The ambulance came minutes later, coming to a screeching halt in front of the two boys in the rain. Newt's heartbeat had remained steady but slow at the same time. Thomas held him in his arms, not letting go until he absolutely had to. The paramedics came and carefully laid him onto the gurney before putting him into the ambulance and speeding off, sirens blaring. Thomas rode along with them, refusing to leave the blonde's side in case something was to happen. As soon as Newt was taken care of and stable with an oxygen mask attached to his face, one of the paramedics started to ask a couple of questions. 

"Are you alright kid?" He asked with genuine concern. "Do you think you could answer a couple of questions for me?" 

Thomas nodded his head yes and too Newt's hand in his own, squeezing it for mental support. "Y-yeah I c-can try." He wiped some of the tears and rain off of his face with his sleeve but unfortunately, it was too wet to do anything of much use.

Before long, the paramedic was handing him a towel to dry off a little bit with. "Here use this." He gave Thomas a moment to wipe his face before he started the question asking process. "Can you start by telling me your name and your friend's name?"

"My name is T-Thomas...and his n-name is Newt." He sniffled and wiped his face once again. 

"Alright Thomas thank you. My name is Derek and I'm going to help both of you through this ok? Newt is a little banged up but he's stable and he'll be ok once we get him to the hospital. Thomas can you tell me your relation to Newt?"

"Boyfriend," he simply stated. 

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" The paramedic, Derek, looked at him with soft green eyes and a caring expression. To Thomas, it looked like he was trying really hard to make this easier and he couldn't be more appreciative. 

He opened his mouth to talk but closed it soon after, unsure of how to relive the already painful memory. All he could remember were bright lights and the sudden scrape of the sidewalk hitting his body. "I was...then he...it was all my fault." 

"I'm sure it was all an accident and it wasn't your fault?" Derek was trying his best to make to make Thomas feel better but nothing could stop the feeling of guilt from building up inside his gut. "You know what, don't worry about the questions right now? I'm sorry you probably don't want to think of what happened right now."

"Don't apologize, you were only trying to help so...thanks." Thomas gave him a small smile to make Derek feel better. However, his smile faltered when he looked down and saw Newt's leg for the first time since they boarded the ambulance. "What's wrong with his leg?" 

Derek looked down to it as well then back up to him with sad eyes. "It looks like his leg took a large bit of the damage and it's quite likely broken." 

A single tear slid from his eye as the sight of his slightly bent out of position leg rekindled his sadness. "This is all my fault." He whispered to himself, not audible enough for Derek to hear. 

"You shouldn't blame yourself Thomas. I'm sure Newt wouldn't want you to." Thomas looked up, not knowing how he heard something so faint. "Newt's going to need you, all of you when he wakes up."

"Why do you care so much about us anyway? You don't know us or what happened." It came out a little bit harsher than he meant it to be but at this point anyone who wasn't Newt was going to but him in a sadder state. 

Oddly, Derek smiled and looked back and forth between Thomas and Newt. "As a fellow member of the non-straight community, I can appreciate what you guys have. Without even knowing you two I can see that you have a natural connection that isn't going to be broken by a small accident."

Thomas nodded his head in understanding. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for helping."

"Don't mention it. It's what I do."

In that moment Thomas realized what had actually just happened. Without knowing, he had a normal conversation with a stranger that he'd never met before. Even after everything that happened he did it and that was a huge step. But deep down, he knew it was all because of Newt. So as the ambulance drove on, Thomas silently prayed to himself for everything to be ok. 

 

____________________

 

They reached the hospital a few minutes later and unloaded Newt in a rush. The only severe physical injury was his leg which Derek said "wasn't as urgent as his internal injuries if there were any". 

They rolled him through the sliding doors of the ER with haste and where he was approached by a few nurses and doctors wondering what had happened. 

Derek took the lead in explaining what he knew to the best of his abilities. "Newt Isaacs, hit by a car. Broken leg and a concussion from what I can tell. Internal injuries are unknown."

One of the nurses, a female with dark brown hair spoke next. "I know this boy. Someone page Dr. Isaacs, she'll want to see her son." 

They were speed walking with the gurney down the hall until they reached another set of double doors. The next thing he realized was Derek's hand on his chest stopping him from moving any farther. 

"What the hell. Derek let me go with him. I need to make sure he's ok." He tried to move past the man but being as big as he was, it proved to be a difficult task. 

"I'm sorry Thomas. It's hospital staff and family only past this point. I know you want to see him but they won't allow it. Don't worry, as soon as I know what's going on I'll personally come find you and tell you everything that's going on." With that Derek was gone leaving Thomas alone to wait by himself. 

 

____________________

 

He slowly made his way to the waiting room and took residence in one of the cushioned seats. He took off his wet suit jacket and put it down next to hit to get more comfortable. Once settled in, he pulled his knees up to his face and buried his head in them. With the combination of everything that had happened around him, he couldn't help but let the tears flow. 

His perfect world that he had just an hour ago was completely crumbling around him. His boyfriend was now in the hospital with possibly serious injuries after getting hit by a car because he was scared and didn't get out of the way. And Aris, the shithead that started the whole mess, was back in his life again to fuck everything up. But right now, Aris wasn't the main issue, it was the unconscious blonde in the ER right now that he loved so much. That's why he couldn't stop the tears and that's why he felt like garbage inside. All he could do now was wait until Derek came back with news. 

 

____________________

 

Time went on with nothing but pure agony. Derek had not come back yet and Thomas didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Many people had come in and out while Thomas remained in his chair. Unknown people coming from unknown places with unknown ailments were coming and going like nothing. It wasn't until Thomas saw a familiar face that he finally sat up straighter in his chair. 

Her blonde bun and white coat could be recognized from across the room. "Dr. Paige?" Thomas mumbled to himself in utter shock. Then she turned her head and their eyes were locked in disbelief. 

She started a walk toward him in what looked like a quickened pace. He stood up and prepared for the reuniting of his once helpful therapist. 

"Thomas," she spoke when she reached him. "It's good to see you again but considering the location I know this must be bitter sweet."

Thomas just nodded his head in response. "My friend, well...boyfriend, he was hit by a car. What are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips into a thin line and her eyes seemed to lose their glimmer. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm here because a patient of mine moved up here. I was visiting upon their request because things weren't progressing as hoped."

"Dr. Paige, do you think we could have a talk, one like we use to have when you...helped me." He remembered how helpful she had been in his recovery and right now he needed someone to talk to. There was no one better than her. 

"Of course Thomas. I cannot lie you were always one of my favorites. I was sad to see you go." She sat down in one of the chairs across from him and crossed her legs together like she use to during their sessions. "Tell me Thomas, what is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Do you want the long story or the short one?"

"I suppose the long version wouldn't hurt. I'd like to do what I can to help."

He took a deep breath in and started from the beginning. "Well it was the first day of school and everything was going well. No bullies, no trouble, and no pain. Then after school I met a boy. The first time I laid my eyes on him I was amazed. He was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen and he was freely talking to me. Of course at the time I didn't trust anyone so I thought it was all a play to get me hurt. Little did I know that I'd end up falling in love with him. So, as time went on, he grew more and more on me until he was all I could think about. He had this strange pull and I didn't mind telling him things or I didn't care when he touched me and I found myself smiling more than I had in years."

She nodded her head along with everything he said, a small smile coming at her lips. "He sounds like the friend you always deserved. What's his name?"

"His name's Newt. He's been there for me, made me feel loved, gave me confidence, brought me out of my shell, the list goes on and on and now, I've put him in the hospital." The small smile that was on her face completely vanished, a frown there instead. "I'm sure you remember how my whole list of symptoms started in the first place." She nodded. "Well just when I thought my life was perfect, my past caught up to me. He came back and ruined my life one more time."

"I suppose this is the part of the story that leads us to the hospital." She sighed knowing it would be hard for him to discuss. 

"It happened not even an hour ago. It was homecoming night, we were all having a good time and enjoying ourselves together. At some point I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, he was there. I froze on the spot when I saw him and everything around me became a blur. The only thing I could make out was Newt on the ground being kicked by him. The only thing I thought to do was run. Not one of my friends was safe while I was there." As he continued he got more and more choked up, tears filling his eyes to the brim. "I just kept running until I got outside. Newt ran after me until we were both outside in the rain. I had to stop because of the cars on the road so he caught up to me. I don't know what I was thinking or saying because at the time, I was delusional. All I remember is thinking I could get across that street before the car came. But then when I got out in the road, I was stunned by the lights. Newt saved my life but he paid the price instead."

Dr. Paige leaned forward and put her hand on his knee to stop it from jumping. "I'm so sorry Thomas. I can't imagine this is at all easy for you. Knowing you, I'm betting you blame yourself. You can't do that Thomas, it is not your fault. You can blame the driver, you can blame the boy, you can even blame the rain but you cannot take responsibility for this."

"I couldn't stopped or not run or just...done something else. And now I don't know if he's going to be ok or not." Tears fell from his eyes once more. He didn't care if people around him saw, they meant nothing to him. 

"I'm sure that if Newt were awake he would be saying the same thing. He would not want you to blame yourself. He would want you to be by his side when he wakes up." 

"What if he doesn't wake up?" He choked out in a sob.

"The worst form of human torture is waiting when you know there is nothing you can do. All you can do is push through until it's over. You can do that Thomas, and when Newt wakes up, he won't care what happened. All he will care about is that you're both ok."

Thomas nodded, agreeing with what she said. "But what am I supposed to do about Aris?"

She raised an eyebrow in question at the unfamiliar name. "Is that the name of the boy who hurt you all those years ago?"

Thomas looked down in his lap as he realized his mistake. He just shook his head in acknowledgment. "I've always been scared of people like him. Ever since it happened I've been running. I ran away when he threatened me, I ran away from the bullies at other schools, I ran away from Newt one time because of a misunderstanding, and now I'm running from Aris one more time. I'm tired of running away and being scared. I want to do something about it but I don't know what."

He looked up and found her staring with an intense gaze. She obviously had an idea that she thought would benefit. "You could put him on trial. Press charges and put him away for what he has done. Don't live in fear when you can take hold of the situation and make the people responsible pay for what they have done."

Two years ago when the incident had first happened, the idea of going to court was out of the question. There was no way he could've put himself on display as the boy who was raped. But now, with all the support he had, it seemed just a bit more possible. What other choice did he have then to go through with it. "I'll do it but I'm going to need help."

A small smile appeared back on the woman's face. "I would be happy to testify on your behalf. We can put together a team to bring Aris down."

Suddenly, the idea of getting Aris thrown begin bars seemed a lot more plausible. "Newt's dad is a lawyer. I know he would be happy to help." 

For a short while longer they talked until it was time for her to leave. They bid each other goodbye promising to stay in touch. Once more Thomas was left to wait. 

 

_____________________

 

Time passed by, how much he didn't know, but at some point later that night Newt's dad stopped by. He had brought fresh clothes for Thomas to change into. Seeing as his son was roughly the same size, he had brought one of Newt's shirts, a pair of his athletic shorts, and a pair of socks and converse for his feet. 

"I thought you might want to get a little more comfortable." He sat down in the chair next to Thomas and settled in. It was obvious the man was upset but he held a straight face and stayed strong anyway. "Thank you for being here Thomas."

"It's the least I could do for Newt. I know he'd do the same for me." Before he forgot, Thomas got down to business considering Aris. "Mr. Isaacs, what if I told you I needed a lawyer?"

The man looked at him questioningly. "Now Thomas, I didn't peg you as a lawbreaker." Thomas appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood and smiled because of it. 

"It was a couple years ago, someone did something to me that I can't really say out loud but trust me, it's very illegal. The guy came back and I guess he goes to our school now. After what's happened I think I'm ready to press charges. Will you help me?"

He took a moment to take in the information before answering the question. "Well Thomas there's no time limit on the law. If that boy really did do something to you a while back, you can still get him for it. I'd be happy to help you however I'll need a lot more details about what happened if I'm to defend you."

Thomas felt a little spark of hope and happiness inside him. "Yeah I can do that just...not right now."

"I understand." A few seconds later Mr. Isaacs pulled out his phone and looked at a text that was on his screen. "My wife is saying she wants me back there with them. I'm sorry Thomas but only family is allowed. I'll get you as soon as there's news." 

With that, Thomas was left alone yet again. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas changed into the clothes that were brought for him and retook his place in the chair again. Newt's clothes made him feel better, the scent and feel of them reminding him of home. At least now be was comfortable while he waited for someone to come back and tell him something. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

11:57

It had been almost four hours since they'd arrived at the hospital. He had no idea what was going on or when he would know. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at the floor. A moment later two boots appeared in his line of sight making him look up. It was Derek. 

Thomas immediately sat up straighter in his chair, eager yet scared to know what was happening. "Derek, what's going on? How is he? What happened?"

Derek sat down in the chair in front of him preparing to tell him the news. "Listen Thomas, I need you to promise me that when I tell you, you'll stay calm ok?"

Thomas nodded his head in understanding. His heart was beating faster than it had ever before. "I promise."

Derek sighed and looked forward with a blank expression. "The doctors took a look at him and it turns out, his internal injuries were bad. There was some internal bleeding which they fixed but there was another injury that they couldn't do anything about."

Tears came once more. Thomas was surprised that he still had any tears left after the amount he'd cried tonight. "Please tell me Derek. I've been tortured out here."

"Newt had a bit of head trauma and unfortunately all the doctors can do is wait." He paused and already Thomas could feel the stab of bad news hitting him in the chest. "I'm sorry Thomas but Newt's in a coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be hard...  
> But I promise a happy ending.


	27. Waiting for you to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas waits in the hospital until Newt will come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to say huge apologies for the lack of chapter last week. The time had really gotten away from me and by the time the weekend came, I realized I had nothing to post. Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy :)

Thomas froze in his spot, his chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe. It couldn't be true, Newt couldn't be in a coma, it just wasn't possible. Then suddenly he found himself crying and collapsing on to the ground in an uncontrollable fashion. Derek was there kneeling down trying to hold him up and calm him down but nothing could stop the pain he was experiencing right now, nothing except Newt waking up. 

"Thomas it's ok, you need to calm down." Derek was grabbing both of his arms trying to pull him out of his place on the floor. 

He was violently sobbing now, a huge mixture of emotions consuming him. Sadness that all of this was happening, anger that it had to happen to Newt, and denial that it was really true. "No no no Derek! Take it back! He can't be!"

"I'm sorry Thomas but it's true. All we can do is wait now." He had finally succeeded in lifting Thomas up to his knees so he was no longer fully on the floor. Derek crouched down to eye level with Thomas in an attempt to get closer to the boy. 

"I-It can't. He has to be ok! It's my fault." He had calmed down a little but not enough to fix the broken sounds of words that were coming out of his mouth. "I'll never forgive myself." Next thing he knew, he found himself jumping into Derek's arms needed some sort of physical reassuring contact to make him feel better. 

"Hey don't say that. Im sure whatever happened was only an accident and you can't blame yourself for it." Derek embraced Thomas by wrapping his arms around the boy and squeezing him tight. "Do you want to go see him?"

Thomas stopped crying and wiped some of the tears on the sleeve of Newt's shirt. He simply shook his head yes and got up to sit back in his chair. 

"Ok we can go in a few minutes. I need you to be totally calm when we go in. Can you do that for me?" Derek also stood up and took his spot back in his chair as well. 

Thomas shook his head again and started to slow down his breathing. After a couple minutes of deep, slow breaths in and out, he decided he would be ok to see Newt. "Derek, I think I'm good now."

Derek nodded in agreement and motioned his head in the direction he wanted Thomas to follow. Then, both men stood up and made their way towards Newt's room in a different part of the hospital. 

As they traveled side by side down multiple hallways, the need to apologize for his behavior kept eating away at Thomas's inside. "Hey Derek?" He asked, receiving a small hmm in response from the man next to him. "Sorry about my reaction earlier. I probably was making a big scene and I think I could've handled it better. And sorry for crying on you, I just wanted someone to hold you know?"

"Don't worry about it Thomas. People react to sad news in lots of different ways, mostly how you did. I've had to deliver worse news though and let's just say, it's not a very happy time." His face suddenly turned sad from what Thomas presumed was remembering. 

He felt bad for Derek. He was such a nice guy and the fact that he had to deliver bad news to people he didn't know sounded awful. He supposed there had to be some good news too and hopefully more often than not. "Still thank you. You're really nice." 

A small smile came back to his lips and replaced the frown that was once there. "I try my best."

For the rest of the time they walked in comfortable silence until Derek stopped at a door that Thomas assumed was Newt's room. His hand was trembling as he reached his fingers out and grasped the handle to turn it. The door opened with a creak and Thomas poked his head inside. 

The room was fairly vacant besides the bed in the center, a few chairs next to it, and the few machines to the side of the bed. In the center of it all laid Newt looking very pale and fragile however most of his body was covered by a white sheet. Thomas approached and made his way toward the bedside. 

"I'll give you some alone time. I'll be in the hall when you're done." Then, Derek shut the door leaving the two boys alone for the first time since the accident. 

Thomas stood in front of the chair before finding himself fall back into it. None of this was fair, to him, to Newt, to anyone. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people, yet here they were.

He looked at Newt's chest rise and fall with each breath like he was in a peaceful sleep. He learned in school once that if you talk to someone in a coma, they can actually hear you and it might improve the chances of them waking up. It's better to take a chance than to hopelessly wait he thought. "Hey Newt, it's Thomas. I'm so, so sorry this happened to you and I know if you were awake you would be telling me not to blame myself and that it wasn't my fault. Well until you wake up I will blame myself for acting so stupid. It was dumb of me to run out in the road and try to get away from my problems." He paused and took Newt's hand in his own before continuing again. "But I'm tired of running, I really am. It's sad that it took an accident like this to make me realize that I don't have to take anyone's shit anymore. You always told me how strong I could be and now I'm fully accepting it all."

For a second he thought he heard a mumble come from Newt's mouth but when he looked up and found it closed he realized it was probably just the wind coming through the window. He sighed and continued to talk to his comatose boyfriend. 

"We're taking Aris to court soon. Everyone I know is on our side. Your dad is leading the case and I even have the support of my old therapist. And there's this really nice guy, Derek, who has offered to help us in anyway he can. I know you'd like him too. When you wake up I'll introduce you."

Physically seeing Newt alive and breathing made Thomas feel one hundred times better. It gave him a new found hope that grew with each minute. His mood was improving and the sad thoughts he had before were slowly drifting away. 

He then went on to talk about anything his mind came up with. All the random thoughts that popped into his brain ran right out of his mouth. It was calming in a sense. Even though Newt was "sleeping", Thomas held on to a big slice of optimism, never once letting himself think that Newt could be like this for a while. There was no room for negative thoughts so instead, he spewed out all the things that came to mind. 

After about twenty minutes of talking to Newt, he realized that he had left Derek waiting in the hallway. Not wanting to be rude to the paramedic, he kissed Newt on the forehead and promised he'd be back tonight before leaving the room. Derek was sat down up against the wall waiting patiently and peacefully. 

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Thomas asked. Even though Derek seemed to be a bit older, Thomas assumed mid twenties, he still was coming to think of him as a friend that he could rely on. "I'll pay since it's the least I could do after what you've done for us."

Derek stood up with a smile. "Can't say no to that can I."

 

____________________

 

1 week later 

A week had passed with no improvements and no set backs of his condition. His parents had not let him skip school regardless of his multiple attempts to get them to say yes. Thomas hadn't seen Aris once so he assumed that they suspended him for the fight at homecoming. 

When he wasn't at school, he would be at the hospital. Suddenly, every moment of free time he had was spent at Newt's bed side waiting for some sort of response from the boy, but still it was more of the same. At some point or another each of their friends had visited and spent some time with Thomas and Newt while they waited. They always put a smile on his face and made the time pass by a little quicker. 

One time when Thomas was sitting alone, Newt's dad came in to talk about the case. They spent a good couple of hours going over everything that needed to be done. Of course Thomas had to tell him the full story if he was to move forward. It was hard to do but with his new found inner strength, he was able to keep his composure for most of the story. He told her about Dr. Paige and how she had come here for a short while to offer her help. Newt's dad simply stated "that's a very good start". He promised to do some digging around Aris's old school records for past offenses. They'd be taking him to court before Halloween, within the next few weeks. 

 

____________________

 

1 more week later

Mr. Isaacs had finalized the court date for October 29th, just a mere four days from today's date. Newt hadn't improved yet, but the doctors reassured that he could wake up at any moment. Thomas was sitting in the hospital telling him about how he really wanted a puppy. He'd always wanted a furry companion since he was little but had never got around to actually getting one. 

He was just starting to describe the type of dog he liked best when he swore he heard a faint whisper leave Newt's mouth.

"Newt?" He asked. "Are you waking up?"

He paid close attention to Newt's lips this time and sure enough there was a slight twitch and a faint noise. 

"Newt what are you trying to say?" He leaned in closer until he was hovering over top of him. 

"Tommy." It was a barely audible whisper but he heard it well enough. 

He didn't know what this meant. He didn't know enough about comas to know if he was waking up or if it was just something that happened. 

Before he could put anymore thought into it, a nurse came in. "Thomas?" He'd been here enough times for her to know him on a first name basis. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

"But I...I think he -"

She cut him off, not in a rude way but in one that made him know it was important. "Come on Thomas you know that if you stay late now they won't let you come back tomorrow."

He sighed in defeat because that was the rule. Anyone who disrupted the visiting hours or cause the staff to kick them out wouldn't be allowed back the next day. 

He got up, kissed Newt's forehead and left with the nurse. The door was closed and all was quiet once more. 

The room was silent besides the faint sound of wind coming through the window. Then suddenly, the sound of the wind was interrupted by a voice. 

"Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see we're coming to a close I'm thinking this will be two or three more chapters until the end. Thank you to everyone who still follows this story and bigger thanks to the people who comment :)


	28. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sitting in the hospital room with Teresa when Newt's dad came in. He knocked twice softly letting them know of his presence in the room. "Teresa, Thomas, do you mind if I borrow you both for a while? I'd like to take you both to lunch along with everyone else that is involved in Thomas's case. It's sort of a last minute meeting to go over everything we have planned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for this week. I have to say I really really like this chapter. It was so fun to write and I don't know what it was but it was cool. Also it's 4000 words so it's a bit longer and I hope that's enjoyable. 
> 
> A new character arrives this chapter and he's a big help. Some of you may be familiar with him so enjoy that :)
> 
> Anyways there will probably only be 2-3 more chapters. I'm not sure how it's going to end yet though. If you have any suggestions for future writing topics please feel free to let me know :)

The trial was tomorrow, nervousness was an understatement compared to what Thomas was feeling. Newt was still asleep and honestly, it scared the shit out of him. Ever since he had agreed to the idea of court, he had hoped and prayed that Newt would be out of his coma in time to be by his side. But since he wasn't, Thomas felt like he had lost his protection blanket. 

Nothing had happened since that day Thomas thought he heard Newt speak. Not a peep or a flinch. He had really hoped it was a sign, a sign that Newt would wake up and everything would be ok again. And now, the day before everything would go down when he needed Newt the most, there hasn't been a single sign. 

He was sitting in the hospital room with Teresa when Newt's dad came in. He knocked twice softly letting them know of his presence in the room. "Teresa, Thomas, do you mind if I borrow you both for a while? I'd like to take you both to lunch along with everyone else that is involved in Thomas's case. It's sort of a last minute meeting to go over everything we have planned."

Both teens nodded in approval. Hospital food had become far too regular of a thing and restaurant food sounded like a much better deal. They each gave Newt a goodbye kiss before grabbing their coats and heading out the door behind Mr. Isaacs. 

Once outside, they piled into his car, both of them in the back and were on their way. It was Thomas who had started the conversation back up. "So, who are we meeting there exactly?"

He contemplated the question for a few moments before giving his full answer. "Well there's quite a few actually. Anyone who was a witness or that will testify on your behalf was invited. There's my wife and daughter, first of all, then your friend Minho, he witnessed the fight the night of homecoming. Then there's your ex therapist Ms. Paige, and both of your parents of course. Um who else was there...ah yes, Derek the paramedic, he's been very helpful with you two boys and he has personally helped me obtain medical records that will do a good deal of help. Oh and his boyfriend, odd name starts with an S I believe...Derek says he would love to do anything he can to help."

"Well," Teresa started seeming very happy with the statement. "It seems like we have a huge bunch of support on our side. See Thomas, there's nothing to be worried about."

He gave her a weak smile but one that was genuine at that. By now, everyone involved knew the full story of what happened years ago. At first, it was weird adjusting to the fact that everyone knew his dark secret but overtime he learned that no one was going to laugh at him or make fun of him. They were all there for support, regardless of what had happened. 

"I know Teresa. Thank you Mr. Isaacs. This really means a lot to me." The rest of the ride was spent with random chatter about movies and stuff that made them lose touch with everything that was going on around them. It was nice to do that every once and a while. 

A couple minutes later they pulled into a restaurant parking lot, a fancy one too. They all disembarked from the car and made their way inside followed closely behind Newt's dad. Once inside, they were greeted by a friendly man in a black suit. "Hello there and welcome. Table for three?"

Newt's dad did the talking because Thomas and Teresa didn't exactly know what was going on yet. "Actually I have a reservation under Isaacs. I've reserved a private room for a large group."

The man looked down at his podium and turned through pages on a clipboard. "Oh yes here you are. If you'll follow me please, a couple members of your party have already arrived."

They followed the man to the back of the restaurant where they were shown a closed off back room that was specially saved for them. In it was long, large table that could easily seat fifteen. However only, two people filled up said chairs. One was Derek and the other one unfamiliar, presumably his boyfriend. 

Derek stood up first and approached Mr. Isaacs with an outstretched hand. "Thank you for inviting us here. We're glad to do anything in our power to help with anything that we can."

The other boy, who seemed a far bit younger than Derek, followed close behind him. He had dark spiked hair and brown eyes. Thomas thought they resembled each other in a way, besides the glasses and the hairstyles of course. Weird. 

"Oh and this is Stiles," Derek added. "After hearing the stories he really wants to help." 

Stiles gave a small wave to the group as he stood by Derek. Thomas didn't know how it happened so fast but suddenly, the small group dispersed and he was left standing alone with Stiles near the door. "Hey, you must be Thomas right? I'm Stiles as you just heard the mountain man say."

Thomas almost let out a laugh at the comparison of Derek to a mountain man. Solely based off his introduction, it was obvious this boy was nothing but jokes. "Yeah I'm Thomas. You don't seem much older than me. Are you in high school still if you don't mind me asking?"

Stiles let out a snort of laughter. "Nope not anymore thank the Gods. Too much drama." He made a fake puke noise before continuing. "I graduated last year, just started college this fall. I'll be turning 19 near the beginning of the new year."

"Oh we're not too far off then, age wise I mean." Thomas then looked to Derek who he bet was at least twenty four. He wondered how they had gotten of ether with an age gap like that. 

"You're wondering how me and the big bad wolf got together aren't you?" Thomas looked back to Stiles and nodded his head. He also noticed the second nickname he had given Derek in the last two minutes. "Let's just say I broke my arm doing something I totally thought was a good idea at the time, really it was. Anyway, Der Bear was my paramedic in the ambulance. Long story short, the big bad wolf isn't so bad."

Thomas gave out a little snicker at his last comment. "It doesn't bother you that he's a little bit older?"

Stiles laughed. "Are you kidding? Look at him he's practically a Greek God. And I had the pleasure of snatching him up before some other clumsy teenager." Stiles smiled smugly but in a way that just made Thomas want to laugh. 

"You're kind of funny. Thank you by the way for wanting to help us with everything."

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh shit where are my manners? I'm sorry about Newt and all that. I meant to say it at the beginning but I guess I let my rambling get slightly out of hand."

"Don't worry about it," Thomas said. "It's nice to get some humor in my life every once and a while. So yeah thank you."

"Hey don't mention it, you're a nice guy." He turned his attention back toward Derek and found that the guy was waving him over. "Anyway, I'll see you around." With that he was on his heels, trotting back toward Derek like a lost puppy. 

Thomas was snapped back into reality when Teresa appeared right in front of his vision. "Hey more people are coming. Let's sit down and relax."

After everything that had happened, he couldn't argue with that. 

 

____________________

 

Every couple of minutes more and more people began to pour into the room and take their seats around the table. In ten minutes, there was a full house and everyone invited was there. Soon after they were eating, relaxing, and just having a good time. But after the food was gone, Mr. Isaacs got right to it not wanting to waste any time. 

"Alright everyone if I could have a couple moments of your time," he raised he voice slightly to draw the attention to himself. "I've invited you all here so we could go over the events of tomorrow and the days to come. Not only are we trying Aris Jones for what he did to Thomas but also for the crimes he recently committed against Newt as well. If everyone wouldn't mind going around the room and sharing what they intend to do to help I'm sure Thomas would love to hear what we've been working on."

"Yeah sure I'll start," Minho said drawing the attention to himself. "I'm going to talk about homecoming night and how Aris started beating Newt until we had to intervene. I'll tell them about all the horrible things he said that started the whole thing. Yeah that's pretty much it from me."

So they continued on around the table, each adding their own piece of info that would for sure help in the lawsuit. Dr. Paige had reached out to the hospital that Thomas was taken to after the incident. The doctor who saw him gladly offered the medical records of Thomas's condition after it happened. Thomas's mom had a testimony describing the severe change of personality before and after the incident. Of course Aris couldn't be charge with Newt's car accident but what they could pin on him were injuries beforehand. Derek saw to it that the injuries that Aris gave him before were noticed and documented separately than the ones from the accident. 

Everything seemed to be running smoothly but for Thomas, it felt like something was missing. He just wasn't sure what it was but he felt like they needed more to really give it to him. 

"Now, everything seems to be in order. We can now-"

Suddenly Mr. Isaacs was cut off mid sentence by the least suspecting person in the room, Stiles. 

"Actually, Mr. Isaacs, I have something of my own that I think might help." All eyes were on him each with their own version of a questioning stare. Most of the people in this room didn't even know the kid yet here he was offering his support. 

"Stiles, I wasn't aware you'd found anything. Please, share." Newt's dad put his hands on the table with his hands clasped together. He was obviously very interested in what he had to say, maybe even curious. 

"Well, uh, I don't know most of you so let me just say first my name is Stiles. I'm nineteen and I'm currently enrolled at UCLA and I'm getting off topic now...sorry. Anyway, I was doing some thinking about this case and I came up with something. Everything we have is good...evidence, stories, medical records, it's all good stuff but I felt like we were really missing something." Thomas almost found it ironic how he was just thinking the same thing. Without realizing it, he was leaning in closer, thoroughly intrigued at what he was going to say. "Then it hit me, we didn't have a witness."

Mr. Isaacs relaxed in his chair, seeming to deflate at the common knowledge. "Well yes there would've been no one to witness the incident besides the two others that assisted in the wrong doing. They're his friends and there's no way they'd give him up, plus we have no idea who the other two were."

"Well yeah that was my first thought too but I did a little research because I was curious and I found some interesting stuff. So the first thing I did was go back to the time of the incident and look at Aris's social media. From there I looked at pictures, posts, and anything else that mentioned one of his friends. Now lots of names came up but the one that stood out a considerable more about of times was Ben Cambell. So after that I did some more research on this guy and turns out, at the old school, he was sort of Aris's sidekick. They did everything together, why not commit a crime."

Everything Stiles was saying has Thomas on the edge of his seat however, Mr. Isaacs didn't seem fully convinced yet. He supposed it was because the man was a lawyer and he had to look at it from multiple different angles to know if it was useful. "That may be, but just because his friend did something bad doesn't mean he was there."

"Right that was my next thought as well." With each passing sentence Stiles seemed to gain more and more steam and confidence, propelling his argue meant even farther along. "So in order to get to the bottom of it, I may have gotten a little more information by pretending to be the sheriff of Beacon Hills, who happens to be my dad by the way so I figured it wouldn't be that much trouble." All he received from that statement were blank stares. "Anyway, I called the old school that they use to attend saying I was the sheriff and I needed them to fax me the personal records of both students right away. They were happy to help considering the track record of their not so favorite students. Now I had a suspicion that a lot of their suspensions and detentions would match up. When I got them, I found out I was totally right. Every single fight, detention, and something along the lines of bullying was identical in their files. They committed all of their crimes together, always."

Mr. Isaacs was clearly deep in thought. The rest of the table was either confused or trying to follow along as hard as they could. Thomas was following as best as he could and he was pretty sure he knew where this was going but he kept his mouth shut until the end. 

"Well you've done some excellent work in finding the identity of one of the other assailants but I don't see how having a witness for the other side will do any good to help us."

"Well you see, this is where impersonating a sheriff gave me the most benefit. The last thing on Aris's file was his expulsion from the beginning of this school year which turned out to be a fight. So naturally I looked over to Ben's file expecting to see the same thing but there was nothing for this year. He was clean. Curious, I called up the school and it turns out that Aris and Ben had a falling out and when Ben decided to suddenly cut off ties with Aris. So what does Aris do, he gets mad, beats the kid up, and sends him to the hospital. Now you see what we have here is a witness to a crime who now shares a common interest with Thomas. Revenge on the one who put them in the hospital." With that Stiles finished what he wanted to say and sat down. After everything he had just heard, Thomas didn't exactly remember him standing up in the first place. 

"Holy shit Stiles," Derek said ever so subtly, not. "When did you get the time to do all this?"

Stiles suddenly had a small smug smile on his face. "Eh, I have some free time every once and a while," he said with a shrug. 

"Well Stiles I have to say I'm very impressed, Newt's dad added. "But how are you so sure that Ben will be on our side?"

"Well I wouldn't be sure except I sent Ben a message. He said he'd be happy to and I'm quoting here 'send that bastard to jail for good'. He's driving in tomorrow and he will testify as a witness to the crime backing up everything that Thomas says."

Mr. Isaacs gave him a sideways glance with a smile. "Have you ever thought of becoming a lawyer? Besides pretending to be a police officer you seem to have the perfect skills for the job."

"Detective actually. I thought it would be a good fit for me." 

"I'd have to agree. Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say fantastic work. Having a first hand witness brings this to a whole new level. Thank you very very much." Then turning his attention to the rest of the group he spoke to them as a whole. "Now that everything is taken care of I'd like to thank all of you for helping. Please be at the courthouse by noon tomorrow."

With that everyone was on their way. Thomas was about to head out the door but he back tracked when he realized he never really thanked Stiles. He went back in the room and found him talking to Derek still seated at the table. "Um hey Stiles, Derek. Listen I just really wanted to thank you for all the effort you put into finding me a witness. Honestly I thought the case was missing something as well but you actually did something about it and that means a lot to me. If there's anything I can ever do for you, either of you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"No problem Thomas. I was happy to do it. Any friend of Derek's is a friend of mine. Plus I got to impersonate a cop, that's always fun." Derek just shook his head back and forth with a small smile. 

"Wait, you mean you've pretended to be your dad before?" 

"Well I mean, sometimes I like to investigate other crimes- mhmmhhm." 

Stiles was suddenly shut up by Derek putting a hand over his mouth and finishing for him. "I think that's enough talking about your involvement in the law. It's just something he does because he thinks the rules don't apply to him because he's curious and he's the sheriff's son but I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that nonsense. So on his behalf he accepts your thanks and will see you tomorrow."

Thomas almost wanted to laugh at the situation in front of him. It was obvious that despite the jokes, they were perfect for each other. 

Stiles sat there defeated with his arms crossed as Thomas told them goodbye. "Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again. Bye Derek, bye Stiles."

Just when he thought it was over Thomas had witnessed Stiles lick Derek's hand to get it off of his face. "Bye Thomas. Nice to finally meet you."

"Stilesss." Derek whined. "Why do you have to be gross?"

"Oh cheer up sourwolf. Don't tell me you didn't like it." Next thing he knew, the nineteen year old was making kissy faces at Derek and Derek just sat there with a stupid little smile. Thomas took that as his cue to leave. Walking away he smiled as he realized he was right, those two were definitely a perfect match. 

 

____________________

 

It was eleven o'clock the next day. Thomas had driven to the hospital one last time to visit Newt before the trial had officially begun. On the drive over, Thomas realized that a large majority of his nervousness from yesterday was gone. Unfortunately he was only human and of course it wasn't really possible to cure anxiety. But visiting Newt sure helped and with everything that he'd learned yesterday, he found himself becoming a lot more relaxed. 

"So yeah," Thomas continued. "I'm heading to the courthouse now. We have an amazing case thanks to all of our friends. Everyone's done so much to help and it'll all be over soon. We can move on together without a dark shadow behind us. Well, unless you don't wake up. Shit what am I saying, of course you're going to wake up. It's just, I really wish you were here to support me in the trial. It'd make me feel better if I had you by my side. I know it's not your fault but I..." Thomas couldn't think of what to say next, the words slipped his mind. "I just miss you ok. I'm sorry but I gotta go now, I love you." With one final kiss to the forehead, he left the room. 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV

Most of the time, all he saw was blue sky and open fields. Sometimes Thomas would come see him and they'd have lunch and sit and talk. Other times he saw the hospital room and the people visiting him as well. There he would sit on the bed and talk. Of course he knew it was all not true and it was all just a dream, or visions he didn't know. All he knew was that somewhere, his body laid still and his eyes remained closed. 

Usually he could see what was going on and hear what people were saying. He'd talk back on occasion but he knew they couldn't hear him. He would yell Thomas's name time and time again trying to get them to respond but it never worked. Until one day he thought he'd actually made Thomas hear him but sadly, Thomas had left because the hospital was closing. After that he'd given up because it was really no use. 

It was all quite sad really. He knew Thomas was coming in everyday to stare at a lifeless body and talk to it expecting no response. It wasn't fair. Newt was trapped in his own mind unable to break free. He had tried many times to wake up, screaming at his body to just move already but nothing worked. He supposed there was nothing he could do and maybe only a greater force could do something about it. 

"...It'd make me feel better if you were by my side. I know it's not your fault but I..."

Newt's subconscious cupped Thomas cheek with one hand and looked deep into his eyes. "I know Tommy. None of this was any of our faults."

"I just miss you ok. I'm sorry but I gotta go now, I love you." Thomas told him before the leaving the picnic blanket they'd been sitting on together. 

"I love you too Thomas. I'll think about you. I'll try really hard to wake up."

He knew it was no use, it never was. Thomas just continued to walk until he eventually faded away into thin air. 

It wasn't fair to Thomas to be left alone like this in such a big moment of his life. Newt was angry that he couldn't be there, angry that he couldn't wake up even though he had tried and tried again. He shouted out for anyone to hear but nothing ever happened. 

"Hello. Someone, anyone, just help me wake up please. I need to be there for him now more than ever. I'm trying so hard to get up and I don't know what else to do. If there's anyone there just please help me wake up. I need to get back to him. I'll do anything."

Then suddenly a bright light appeared in his vision, a light that was too bright to stare directly at. "You say you want to wake up but you're not ready. You're not healed properly and you won't be if you wake up now. The best thing for you is sleep."

A voice rang out in the direction of the light form. So many questions ran through his mind but this was the first anything that had happened besides visitors since he'd been asleep. "No I don't care. All I want is to wake up and be with Tommy again. Can you help me?"

There was silence for a few moments and Newt's started to get worried. "You can wake up now if you'd like but your leg, it will never be the same. If you sleep longer, it will heal better."

Newt's decision was final and there was nothing that could change that. "I want to wake up."

"As you wish."

Then suddenly the light formed into a small ball. It rushed forward and hit Newt square in the chest, knocking him down on his back. 

Suddenly everything was dark. He was still and his eyes were closed. Then, as if he was punched in the stomach, he sucked in a deep breath and started to breathe heavily. His eyes snapped open and he saw the white tiles of a hospital ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off let me start off by saying if anyone at all is confused by the Newt scene at the end PLEASE let me know in the comments and I'll answer any questions you have. I can explain more thouroughly if you'd like. It makes sense in my mind and I really hope it's not too confusing. 
> 
> Basically it's Newt in an in between state of mind where he isn't dead but not living. It's his subconscious making him see all these things that aren't necessarily happening but the people still might be there. Of course if you have questions still PLEASE ask. I'd hate for people to be confused on this :)
> 
> Also if you have any prompts you'd want me to write let me know and I'll consider them. I don't know what my next move is after this story but I'd like to continue writing. Please and thank you as always :)


	29. The Trial: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS APOLOGY. I'm very truly sorry about the time it's taken for me to write and post this chapter. I went on vacation for a few weeks and forgot my laptop which had my new chapter. Instead of writing a new one I waited and I'm sorry it's been so long. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint :)
> 
> FYI I have no idea how trials run or how court actually works so please just pretend this is how it is for the sake of the story :)

Newt sucked in huge breaths of air as he looked around the room in a frantic state. He sat up quickly which made his body ache from the under usage of who knew how long it had been. He looked around the room in a panic until the memory of what happened came crashing back to him. Homecoming, the crash, the accident, and finally, where he was now. Then suddenly, a nurse walked in the door most likely expecting nothing but a comatose patient, but what she got was a boy sitting upright in bed. 

"Newt," she spoke almost shockingly. "You're awake."

"Yeah," he tried to say. He figured it must have been a while because his voice was hoarse and it sounded weak. "H-how long has it been?"

"Just a bit over two weeks. How are you feeling?"

Now that she mentioned it, Newt did feel a little sore all over, his leg throbbing a little bit more than the rest. "My body feels tired, like everything is still healing."

Suddenly a clipboard and his chart were in her hands and she was quickly writing away what he'd say. "Do you remember anything from before or during your coma?"

"I remember getting hit by the car but I don't know how it happened." Speaking was coming easier to him now that he'd done it a few times. "Or what happened after that for the matter."

"I see," she said before writing another thing down. Then without answering him about how it had happened, she continued on. "Do you remember anything from during your coma?"

Newt didn't have to think all that hard to remember the voices and visions of people that had visited him during. "Actually I do, quite a bit I think. I remember lots of conversations with Thomas and a couple with my parents. I remember parts of things they were saying to me, just not all of it you know, my memory is not that great. But yeah I can remember most of what Tommy was saying though."

"Ah Thomas. Such a sweet boy, it really is a shame that he'd left just a short time before you'd woken up. He'd been here almost every day since you have and I know he wanted nothing more than to see you wake up."

Newt's heart melted slightly at the mention Thomas had been here almost everyday. He still had school and other things to do yet he still made time to visit and sit by his bedside. It touched him and he really needed to make sure he thanked him next time he saw him. Speaking of Thomas... 

"Can I have a phone to use please? I'd like to call him and give him the good news. And if not can someone else please call him and tell him?"

"Well we could try but I doubt we'd be able to reach him by now. He's most likely at the courthouse already."

Ok now that was confusing. "Hold on lets go back a minute. Why would he be at the bloody courthouse? He's not in trouble for something is he?"

"Quite opposite really. He pressed charges against the boy you fought with before the accident. I guess the boy hurt him in his past in some way but I'm not sure how. He never said and I didn't want to ask, it seemed too hard to talk about and I didn't want him to be sad."

Newt had been so preoccupied with the fact that he had been in an accident that he'd totally forgotten why it happened in the first place. "You mean to tell me while I was asleep a trial was put together and is now currently proceeding?"

"Today was the first day actually," she said softly. 

Newt was dumbfounded. He was immediately struck with an eagerness to get out of bed and get to Thomas's side as soon as he could. He sat up more in bed and threw the covers off of his body. Suddenly something he didn't notice before came into view, his leg. 

It was in a dark blue cast that started on his foot and landed a little above his knee. It certainly explained why it was hurting more than the rest. However the pain didn't matter and he was determined to get up and go to Thomas. 

But before he knew it, the nurse was on him in a second corralling him back into bed. "No no no Newt you cannot go anywhere right now. You just woke up from a coma and there's no telling if you're clear to go yet. Just wait right here and I'll go get the doctor so he can have a look at you." Soon after she was gone leaving Newt to his own thoughts. 

Thomas had been here almost everyday and now on the day that was probably super important not to miss, Newt was stuck here. Looking around the room he noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes of his clothes on a chair next to the wall along with a pair of crutches leaning against it. Next to it on the floor were also his black converse. 

Knowing that the nurse would be back soon he got out of bed as quick as he could, changed into the hoodie and shorts on the chair, laced up his shoe, and grabbed the crutches. Pulling the hood greatly over his head, he left his hospital room hoping to go unnoticed. He kept his head down until he was safely out the doors.

When on the front sidewalk he pulled off the hood and exposed himself to the chilly autumn air. It was a bit cold for shorts but at least they were easier to put on with a casted leg. Shaking it off, he pulled out his phone and went to Google maps searching for the courthouse. It was only five miles away but in his condition, he'd never make it. 

With a sigh, he started hopping along toward the direction his phone pointed. His escape had been successful, now all he needed was to get to his destination. 

 

___________________

 

Thomas's POV

Thomas walked into the courthouse where he was immediately greeted by his group of friends and partners. Mr. Isaacs went over everything that would happen and the schedule that it would happen. He believed that it would be about 3 days until the conclusion of the trial. Himself, Derek, and Ben would speak today, his mom, Dr. Paige, and Minho tomorrow, and the next day would be closing arguments. 

Next thing he knew he was being walked into the courtroom with Mr. Isaacs leading him. They walked down the aisle and sat down at a table on the right near the front of the room. Behind them were rows and rows of benches so people could witness if they wanted. It all felt so real now that it was happening.

They were just sitting down at their designated table when people started to spill in and fill the benches. Most of the faces were unknown to Thomas, some of them he'd seen a few times around school, but the ones he fully recognized sent a wave of relief through him. Everyone in his little group of friends was sitting down on a bench behind him, metaphorically backing him up. He gave them a quick wave so they knew he was aware they'd came. Then, he was sitting down, nervously awaiting the start. 

 

____________________

 

Day 1 

 

He was first up to talk, the one to tell the story of how it happened. Sitting in the chair, in the booth next to Judge Matthews it felt a lot more intimidating. 

In front of him Mr. Isaacs was pacing back and forth saying something Thomas couldn't quite comprehend because Aris was staring right at him with a hateful fire in his eyes. 

"Thomas? Thomas?" Mr. Isaacs appeared in his vision and Thomas snapped back to reality. "Thomas can you please tell the courtroom what happened on that night."

Thomas nodded his head and tried to delicately speak out what happened. "Yes, Aris invited me to a party. Immediately he took me to the basement because he said it was quieter down there. I'm pretty sure I heard the door lock when we walked down the stairs. Next thing I knew it I was being pushed on the ground. He beat me, punch me, kicked me, and then...he took advantage of me."

"So it's my understanding that he engaged in intercourse without your consent," Mr. Isaacs asked to clarify. 

Thomas shook his head, keeping his eyes away from Aris. "Yes that's right." He knew his eyes were somewhat glassy but he was 100% determined not to shed a single tear. He was stronger now and he wouldn't give Aris the satisfaction. 

"Thank you Thomas. Now I'd like to refer to an incident you'd witnessed a couple weeks ago at Beacon Hills High."

"Objection your honor," Aris lawyer stood up and shouted across the room. "We are here for charges against my client on an incident of two years ago not recent events."

But then Mr. Isaacs being the fantastic lawyer he is fought back. "Well we are here with those charges and along with them the charges of assault against my son who happens to be in a coma now. I'm here to prove that what happened was not an isolated incident but it was just one of the many reckless actions of the boy."

"I'll allow it," the judge interjected, shutting up Aris's lawyer before he could get out another word.

"Thank you your honor. Now Thomas, please tell us what happened."

"Well, I was just coming back from the bathroom when I saw Newt on the floor being kicked repetitively. My friend Minho had to pull Aris away along with a few teachers. That's all I saw."

"Thank you Thomas, you are dismissed." 

Taking in a deep breath, he found himself realizing that everything might be better soon. They had a strong case and Thomas was ready to see the things to come. 

Next up was Ben. Thomas sat quietly in his chair and watched as Ben confirmed everything he had just said as a witness to the crime. Looking at Ben made Thomas feel sick. What he did was unforgivable and he knew there was no way they could be friends, but he was helping them in a huge way. It wasn't means for forgiveness but it was a step in the right direction for Ben and for that, he was grateful. 

Every once and a while, Thomas would steal glances at Aris to see how he was reacting to everything. Every time he looked there was always the same hate for everyone and everything in the room but while Ben was speaking, Thomas could tell there was an added anger brewing inside him. His posture and expressions screamed betrayal. He almost wanted to laugh at how offended he looked, but he knew this definitely wasn't the place for laughter. 

When he wasn't looking at Aris or paying attention, Thomas would like to the jury to see if he could gage a general reaction. Most of them looked incredibly upset when Ben replayed the events of what happens for them. They seemed to be compassionate and understanding people. 

When Ben finished, Derek rose to the bench and said what was planned. He reviewed Newt's physical injuries from the fight with the courtroom. Talking about his injuries made Thomas think of Newt and how he was doing. He wondered when he would get to see his messy mop of blonde hair again and his sweet brown eyes that fell just below it. He could only hope it'd be soon. After Derek was done they'd most likely take a break where Thomas could visit him at the hospital until they resumed tomorrow. Time could not pass any slower. 

 

____________________

 

Newt's POV 

After many bus rides he was finally in front of the court house. He walked in and immediately made his way to the secretary at the front desk. 

"Hello miss. Can you please tell me where Thomas Brady is?"

She stopped typing and looked at Newt with small suspicion before giving up the info. "He's in courtroom B right down the hall and to the left but I'm sorry you'll have to wait outside, court's in session and can't be disturbed."

"No problem. Thank you." Slowly but surely, he made his way over to courtroom B where he found a bench outside of it he could set up camp. Having no idea how long it might take, he sat down and relaxed a little bit. Surprisingly he found himself being really tired. To pass the time, he pulled out his phone and did the most mind numbingly thing he knew possible, play games. He didn't want to think about how long he might have to wait before he saw Thomas, it'd been too long already. 

 

____________________

 

Thomas's POV 

"This court will resume tomorrow," the judge said as he banged his gavel. 

Thomas and Mr. Isaacs were escorted out of the room first so they could avoid the crowd. Pushing the big wooden door open Thomas stepped out of the room and stretched out his limbs. Mid stretch his breath got stuck in his throat and his legs felt like collapsing underneath him. On a bench not too far away from where he was standing, he saw the unforgettable mop of blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend. 

"Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story until the end. It's been so fun to write and I'm truly grateful for all the positive feedback I've gotten :)   
> It means so much to me.


	30. The Trial: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial wraps up and Aris's fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last real chapter before the epilogue and I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I am changing my username to InfiniteFlame once the last chapter is posted. With a name change I know you lose your subscription or whatever it is to me if you have one. So, if you'd like to stay posted on my future works re subscribe (or whatever you do on here. Sorry I'm not exactly sure how this all works XD). Just wanted you all to know :)

Thomas pinched himself, literally pinched his forearm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, yet after the small squeeze, the blonde was still sitting there minding his own business. Thomas wanted to run to him, probably making a fool out of himself while doing so, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be close and get some answers. 

Then suddenly, he didn't have a choice cause Newt caught sight of his eyes. In a second he was on his feet with crutches under his arms on his way toward Thomas. However Thomas was not keen on letting Newt crutch his way over considering he'd just gotten out of a coma. He jogged to Newt and immediately took him in his embrace once he got to him. 

"My my Tommy it's like I've been gone for weeks," Newt said in a completely sarcastic tone before taking a more serious approach. "I missed you so much Tommy. I can't believe I was really gone so much."

"Newt...h-how? Why? Wh-" Newt shut him up with a kiss that was wanted on many levels on both ends. 

"I missed you so much," Newt stated when they pulled away from the kiss. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about we go out to lunch and you fill me in on what has happened and why you're in a bloody courtroom." 

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Then as a force of habit Thomas stuck out his hand for Newt to take before realizing that they were both quite occupied with crutches and there would be no hand holding for the time being. The sight made Thomas feel guilty knowing that in a way, he was the cause of the injury. He shook the thought out of his head for a different one. "Wait Newt, shouldn't we tell the others you're awake? I mean your dad was in there and all out friends."

"I'd love to but I don't think I can without them taking me back." When Thomas gave him a raised eyebrow he elaborated. "I may have left the hospital without permission from the doctors and I don't really want to go back yet." 

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yeah I escaped. Don't worry, they'll find out soon enough. Right now I just want to have something to eat with you before I'm forced back into the bloody white room."

The thought of Newt escaping the hospital for him made him feel tingly and warm inside. Newt was right, the others would find out soon enough and it would all be ok then. Right now he just wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with his boyfriend. 

 

____________________

 

Slowly but surely they made their way to a pizza place not too far away from the courthouse. Thomas insisted on going some place close so that Newt wouldn't have to strain his leg. Newt argued at first but he gave in when Thomas threatened to carry him everywhere. 

By the time they got there, Thomas could tell Newt was in a bit of pain. He would never admit it but he was sure that Newt was glad they'd gone somewhere close now. 

Once in, they sat down in a near booth and ordered a pepperoni pizza to share. It didn't take long before Newt got to asking questions and Thomas really couldn't blame him. 

"So Tommy, what's this bloody court business about?"

"Well what's the last thing you remember," he asked. They had to start somewhere.

"Ok," he thought. "How about start with the night of homecoming. I know I was in that fight with Aris but I can't seem to remember how we got outside."

"Oh." Was all Thomas could manage. Of course the first thing he'd want to know was how it happened. And of course how it went down just happened to be Thomas's fault. 

"Was it that bad? It's ok Tommy I think I can handle anything you say." 

He sighed, knowing, hoping that Newt would understand. "Well after the fight I ran out. It was dark and it was raining and I was really upset and I wasn't paying attention. I'm really, really sorry Newt but I walked into the street and you threw me out of the way and got hit instead."

"Huh." He sat back against the booth and looked off into space a little bit. "You have no reason to apologize. I did it cause I love you and I'll accept the injury if it means you're ok. You can't blame yourself for something I did."

Thomas sat there a little surprised at first. He would've thought there would be a smidge of upset feelings. "You're not mad at me? It's my fault that you had to get hurt in the first place. I feel awful." 

Newt reached out his hand and put it on Thomas's and caressed it with his thumb gently. "You shouldn't feel bad at all. I know what Aris did to you and I know it scared the hell out of you. Just know that I don't blame you at all. I want you to move past this and be happy. Everything's all right now."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement. "If you're not upset then I'm not going to be either. Thanks Newt, you always know how to make it better."

"Hey what else am I good for am I right?" 

With a now lightened mood, Thomas told him everything starting with meeting Derek in the ambulance and ending with anything and everything about the trial. It was nice to catch up and talk with Newt. It'd been so long since Thomas had heard his voice, seen his eyes, and watched his lips with each word that came out. He missed it so so much but now, Newt was here to stay so he enjoyed their time until Newt had to get back. 

"You really have to go now?" Thomas asked already knowing the answer. 

"Unfortunately yes. I don't want them calling the police, hell they already might have so I don't have much time to get back. I'll text you Tommy." Then he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

"Maybe I can go back with you and stay until visiting time is up."

Newt shrugged. "You shouldn't bother. There's only about an hour until you're not allowed in anymore. By the time I get back it will be even less and it wouldn't be worth it for you. Plus I can't have you getting in trouble now can I? Someone has to stay out of the dark side in this relationship."

Thomas laughed. It was a laugh that only seemed to come when he was with Newt. It had been weeks since he last heard it. "Bye Newt. I love you and I'll miss you."

The bus rolled up at the exact time Thomas had given his goodbye and Newt hesitantly walked on. "I love you too Tommy."

 

____________________

 

Later that night Thomas got to have the first text conversation with Newt in weeks. It was fulfilling on a good level. 

Newt: Got my phone back :) 

Thomas: Good...how's life back at the hospital? 

Newt: I didn't get in to trouble thankfully, they kind of understood what I was doing...plus my mom was there to get me out of it ;)

Thomas: So when do you get released? Officially this time :)

Newt: I'm sorry but I'm going to miss the trial for tomorrow :(  
They won't let me go until the day after 

Thomas: Aww ok, I guess one day is better than zero 

Newt: That's what I was thinking :)  
Anyway, they are waking me up early tomorrow for a final overview of my body so I think I'm going to get to bed. Goodnight Tommy <3

Thomas: Goodnight Newt. I'm going to stop by tomorrow after the trial and visit 

Newt: Ok looking forward to it :)

 

_____________________

 

"I started working with Thomas shortly after the incident. At first he wouldn't even talk to me. It wasn't just me either, he wouldn't talk to a single person other than his mother. He developed a very un selective mutism toward everyone, even people he'd known before. It was the worst case of shyness I'd ever seen in my career and it truly made me feel for him."

Dr. Paige was giving her testimony to the best of her ability and Thomas was thankful. "Now Dr. Paige, can you please tell us what happened once Thomas went back to school after all those weeks of therapy."

"Well, he had gone back to school for a few days before there was another issue. Thomas was making considerable progress and talking to people he didn't know. Then to my understanding, Aris made a threat toward Thomas's life when confronting him in the locker room."

Thomas looked over to Aris and saw him scoff. It really ticked him off that Aris was acting like this was no big deal. He was facing jail time and all he did was sit there with his arms crossed like nothing was going to happen to him. It made Thomas sick inside. Right now there was nothing he could do except listen to his friends and watch the expressions of the jury to see if they were on his side. 

 

____________________

 

After his mom had talked, Minho did and that was that. There was nothing more they could do except wait for the jury's answer. 

"We will now take an hour recess break," the judge spoke to the court room. "It is also to my understanding that the jury has already come to a conclusion. With that in mind, after the break we will hear their answer. There will be no need for anything else tomorrow. Court is dismissed." 

With a bang of his gavel people began to rise from their seats and leave the room but Thomas stayed put. It couldn't end today cause Newt couldn't be here. Having Newt by his side when it was decided Aris would be going away was something Thomas needed. 

He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in Newt's number. It rang for only a few seconds before Newt picked up. 

"Hey Tommy. How was today?"

"Listen Newt you have to try and get down here within an hour. Things went fast I guess and the jury has already made their decision. They're revealing it today."

"Well I guess I'll have to get my mom to release me then. I'll try my best."

"Thanks Newt, I really want you here."

"I really want to be there. I'll talk to her now and get back to you."

"Ok thanks, bye Newt."

"Bye Tommy."

Now all he could do was wait. 

 

____________________

 

The hour had passed and court was back in session. Newt's mom had agreed to release him early but apparently there was some final work that had to be done before he could go. Now they were all ready to hear what the jury had to say and Newt was trying his damnedest to get there in time. 

"We will now hear the final word of the jury regarding Aris Jones."

"Come on Newt." Thomas muttered under his breath. 

He looked back to the door and a smile came to his face when he saw Newt quietly slip through and join the room. Unfortunately since he was late, he could not come any closer and had to stay on the back wall. 

"We have your honor. We find the defendant Aris Jones, guilty of all charges. He should be dealt with accordingly."

All was silent except for the judge's booming voice echoing throughout the room. "Aris Jones, you will be held in the Beacon County Jail until your full sentence starts within a week. Everyone please stay seated until he is taken away." He then gestured for a guard to take the boy to the back away from the public. 

Aris stood up and seemed more than willing to be lead away. It all seemed to easy and quiet. Going without a fight was completely against Aris's personality. Thomas squinted his eyes and paid closer attention. However when he saw the flash of silver in his hand it was already too late. 

"Wait. Stop!" He shouted, standing up in the process. People watched in horror as Aris took the knife in his hand and stabbed the guard in the chest. As he fell, he took the gun from his holster into his own hands. 

"You really thought it was going to be this easy Thomas?" Aris spat. "Like I was just going to let them take me away."

"Aris stop." He spoke slowly and carefully. The gun was aimed right at him and he knew this kind was ten kinds of crazy. "It's over, you're only hurting yourself now."

"I enjoy doing what I do to people. You took away my happiness and you know I think it's only fair if I take away yours too." 

Then his arm was moving. The gun was pointed toward the back now. Thomas didn't have to look to know Newt would be on the receiving end. Regardless he turned and gazed upon a look of shock and horror. 

"Don't do this Aris. I'm begging you. If you have any shred of kindness for anyone in this world, you won't do it."

"Like I said, it's only fair."

Then Aris was looking right at Newt. Thomas knew he had a second at most to get to Aris and stop him. His brain clicked and suddenly he was jumping over the table and diving toward Aris. He hit him with a thud and they started to fall. When they hit the ground not only could they hear the sound of two bodies hitting the floor, but a gunshot echoing throughout the room. Thomas didn't know how it happened but somehow the trigger was pulled and he felt pain spreading with each second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue two years later. It will be posted not this week but on 7/25/16.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to it all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill the 7/25 deadline but I'm only a little late. Please enjoy the last chapter :)

1 year later

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland."

The beloved Christmas song played through the halls of the Isaac house on Christmas Eve. Newt was standing at the kitchen counter humming along while he poured two glasses of eggnog to bring to the living room. He picked them up carefully, one in each hand and carried them out of the kitchen and into the next room where Sonya was waiting for him. 

"Well it's about time. Did you get lost going one room over?" One thing Newt realized was time did not give her attitude any help. 

"Blah blah blah nag nag nag," he mocked. "You know I didn't have to bring you anything. I did it out of the goodness of my heart, the least you could do is give me some thanks."

She took a sip of the holiday liquid and placed it on the table. "Well thank you brother dear. What ever would I do without you?" He didn't dignify that answer with a response, only a small laugh and a shake of his head. "Do you miss him?"

Newt shrugged his shoulders at the obvious question. "Yeah definitely. I mean he's been gone for like...a week now. His vacation feels a lot longer than it should."

"Oh calm your balls. He's been in Florida for a week and your both still alive so you you can't miss him that much."

The doorbell couldn't have rung at a better time because Sonya was getting a little too aggravating for his liking. "If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting on the porch so I think you should make yourself scarce."

With a smile and a scoff, she gracefully rose from the couch and retreated for her room. He immediately got up and walked to the door a little bit faster than he was proud of but he was excited after all. It'd been a minute since he'd seen Thomas and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the boy and never let him go. He opened the door and was ready to rush forward when he was stopped by an obnoxiously big box and a comparatively small Thomas behind it. 

"Happy Birthday," he said with a smile. "Oh wait shit wrong occasion. Merry Christmas Newtie."

"Please tell me you said happy birthday on purpose because if you didn't I may need to rethink my whole...everything with you." He moved out of the way to let Thomas and his giant box walk through the door. It seemed like a miracle the thing even fit. 

"Of course I did. I make jokes now on a regular basis so you'll have to get use to it."

"Is that box heavy? You're not supposed to be lifting heavy things remember? Your physical therapy just ended a couple months ago. I was good during my leg therapy so it's only fair if you're good too."

"It's a little heavy but it was only for a second. Geez who would've thought getting shot in the shoulder would affect you this far along later in life?" He set the box down in the family room and sat down on the couch, Newt following right behind him. 

"Right who woulda thought," he repeated before changing the subject to a more happy note while he snuggled in next to Thomas. "So how was Florida? You are perfectly tan by the way."

Thomas found it funny how even though they had texted back and forth a hundred times a day and Newt knew exactly what happened on the trip, he was still asking in person. "It was incredibly nice. High temperatures the whole time and sunny, my favorite. It was just a relaxing time you know."

"We have that here too you know? You had to go all the way to Florida for it?"

"Uh it's called family bonding. My dad is still fairly recent in the mix and we thought it would be a good idea for us to spend a week away."

"Well I can't argue with that logic. Want to watch a Christmas movie?"

 

____________________

 

Two Christmas movies later (specifically How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Rudolph) they turned off the TV because Thomas insisted they opened presents now or never. 

"Open mine first," Thomas yelled in a childlike way. "I enjoyed getting it for you."

The large and heavy box was slid in Newt's direction in a hasty manner. Newt didn't waste any time in tearing the wrapping paper away to reveal the brown cardboard box underneath. He opened the top flaps and folded them back to reveal the shiny present within. 

"You got me a bloody rim!" Newt had been saying for months how he'd wanted new rims for his Jeep but he was too lazy and hesitant to actually go through with it. 

"Not one bloody rim, I got you four. One doesn't do you any good by itself. Oh and the other three are already in the garage."

"Tommy this must've cost a ton. How could you-"

"Don't worry about it Newt. I went down to your store, Jorge made sure I got a great deal. It wasn't bad at all trust me." Most of what he said was true. Jorge did give him a deal but the four together we're still a tad high but after all Newt had done it was a thousand percent justifiable. 

"This is incredible. Thank you Tommy I love them." He then rose from the couch and went to the other room to get Thomas's gift. "I didn't wrap it. I couldn't really because it's not a very geometric shape. Close your eyes."

Thomas reluctantly agreed and held out his hands. "Newt this better not be a dirty thing cause-" He stopped mid sentence when he felt soft fur run through his fingers. "No way. I don't believe this."

He opened his eyes and in his hands was a gray and white husky puppy with blue eyes looking back at him. A red bow was tied nearly around his midsection for decoration. Speechless overtook him as he held the puppy close to him and ran his hands through the fur. "I'm actually dying right now. How did you do this?!"

"I had this weird pull to go inside the shelter and then I found this puppy and just thought of you. I just had a feeling you'd love him if I have him to you." Newt reached out and put his hand through the fur as well. He really was a soft dog. 

"Newt this is my favorite type of dog. This is better than anything anyone could've ever given me. It's so thoughtful."

"You're welcome. You can keep him on one condition: you let me come over when ever I want to visit you both."

"That's definitely worth it." Then in an instant, Thomas was on Newt, lips on his and bodies rubbed together. 

Everything was perfect. Aris was away for attempted murder for many many years to come, Thomas's family was whole again, and he had the greatest boyfriend in the world right next to him. For once in his life everything was going his way. Of course it was a long road full of suffering, sadness, and pain but right now, it all seemed worth it. If this is what life looked like for Thomas, then he had no reason to complain at all. He never would've thought his whole world could be changed with just a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to give special thanks to everyone who has been reading. I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. I'm changing my username to GhostWriter very shortly. Please look me up and keep following for when I post my next story. If you have any questions or just want to talk message me and we can for sure do that :)  
> Thanks again, it's been good :)


End file.
